Meeting the Red Devil
by AutumnStarr
Summary: Jack O'Niell had returned to the SGC when the last planet that he put into the SGC computers was to be visted, only thing is, the Red Devil is sealed somewhere on the planet of P9C 372, and that spells trouble for the Atlantis Team when two taken prisoner
1. I Mission briefing

Waiting in his office for the time of the briefing, Hammond was going over the last mission, written mostly by Jack. _almost always by Jack, why does he keep referring this planet as Sahara Two?_ he wondered seeing the title of the planet that Jack added for the heck of it, like he always did.

There came a knock at the door, "come in." Hammond called, Sg. Siler entered holding a few papers, "yes?" Hammond asked.

"Sir, the report from the MALP says the planet is relatively open air and very hot dry during the day, we were able to find out the time of how long it is daylight and night time, the place is as a twenty-four hour day and just under that at night." Sg. Siler said.

"Is that all Sg.?" Hammond asked seeing Sam enter the briefing room on the other side of the star map, "I do have a mission briefing to go to."

"Yes sir, that is it for right now, it wont be until later when we can find out more, only McMurdo had some odd activity not far from the research station about half an hour ago, it ended up being a power failure at the reseach site." Sg. Siler said going to the door, "I'll report back to you Sir"

Arriving from the elevator, Teal'c and Daniel waited him, "Hi guys, you been waiting long?" he asked seeing them, he then metally kicked himself as he had asked that question before, after the First Time he had downloaded all that crap on that one planet, he still had the headache from it.

"Uh, no, Teal'c and I just arrvied, I think Sam is with Gen Hammond now though, You want me to get Dianna or-" Daniel started to say when Jack cut him off.

"I'll take care of that end, I'll see everyone in the Briefing Room in five minutes" Jack said, turning to go back into the elevator, pressing the button to open the doors he had to wait a while for them to open. Not knowing that Dianna was on the floor above getting on the elevator to come down to where he was.

Teal'c spoke without prompt, which was mildly surprising. He turned his face slightly.

"Daniel Jackson, what do you know about this Dianna person who the personnel on this base is talking about? Is she some kind of expert at something as you or Major Carter is?"

Daniel had started off with Teal'c in tow, seemingly thinking about something on that planet the briefing was about. "Hm? Oh you mean Dianna, well, you know what Sam does, as well as what I do, but Dianna is more like Jack I think" he said as he and Teal'c turned a corner to go up the stairs to the Control Room, the Stargate was active, and SG-7 was just heading out on a routine scouting mission.

a man passed Daniel a report on what they just found out about the planet.

Teal'c merely looked down at the report Daniel was looking and pushed Daniel out of harm's way as Daniel was walking with his eyes on the report. Then soemthing caught Teal'c's eye. It also caught Daniel's. It was a Koroshi-ni. It meant 'turn back' but there was something else on it. It was a goa'uld writing. Teal'c translated without realising.

"The Red Devil is laid here to the eternity of banishment. In the name of Supreme System Lord Sun God Ra, System Lord Divine Emperor Yu Hwang Shang Ti, System Lord Serpernt God Apophis, System Lord Lord of the Dead Anubis, System Lord Sun Goddess Amaterasu, System Lord Osiris, System Lord Isis, System Lord Desert God Setesh, System Lord Hathor, System Lord Ares. No one must wake the dreaded Red Devil and must abandon this world in the pain of death."

There was a pause.

Sam was already in the briefing room waiting for the mission briefing to commence. She saw Siler leaving Gen. Hammond's room. Sam had her elbows resting on the table and her chin on her hand. She'd been here quite a while after finishing some data analysis from the previous mission. As the trio, Teal'c, Daniel, Gen Hammond enter the room. Sam stood up.

Daniel listened as Teal'c translated the front page, well some of it, the rest of it was numbers and some Anceint writings, though Daniel could just barely make out the rest he looked to Teal'c, "Amamzing" He said, "This guy musta been a big bad wolf to be locked up...did you say Isis?" Daniel asked, turning back to the report, as he did so he almost walked facefirst into the control room door. if Teal'c weren't there to pull him out of the way he would have busted his glasses.

Jack was still down by the elevator, only this time he had his crossword puzzle out again, after snagging a clipboard from a passing Airman Jack got back to work on it. It had been about twenty minutes since his last one and since there was nothing to do but wait for Dianna, he figured, _what the heck, might as well _

Lets see, Up, down, left, right, blank...oh boy Jack thought looking at the number for the puzzle, _I'll get back to it later_ he thought going to the next one

Teal'c spoke.

"Indeed, Daniel Jackson. Some of these names are familiar to us, but to have them listed as 'System Lord' means that this happened a long time ago when Anubis was among the System Lords."

Daniel nodded as he and Teal'c started up the stairs to the briefing room, "OK Isis was found dead, but in a Stasis Jar, and Anubis was bumped off, so to speak, about just under six thousand years ago, Hmmm...there is also some Ancient writing in here too" Daniel turned a page, where it was a little more clearer, but not by much, "OK wait a second, if this was made when _Anubis_ was a System Lord, what does this have to do with P9C-372?" He asked aloud as he and Teal'c entered the briefing room at the same time as Gen. Hammond did.

Nodding a hello to Sam who was already there waiting, "Sam, General, good morning to you" he said with a nod to both.

"Where is Colonel O'Niell?" Hammond asked seeing he was not with Daniel and Teal'c. Nodding to Sam he said, "at ease Major."

"Well Sir he um..." Daniel broke off, not sure how to tell Hammond that Jack was getting Dianna.

Dianna silded up to the elevator.

"Need me sir?" she asked.

Jack looked up from his crossword as Dianna came into view, handing the clipboard(minus the crossword) to a passing soldier Jack nodded, "yes actually, we have a mission briefing and I thought you would like to be a part of it." He said starting off to lead the way to the briefing room, "far as I know they are waiting on us."

Dianna nodded "Yes sir- sorry I'm late." She saluted.

"Don't worry about it, we're both late" Jack said opening the door leading to the control room, green."after you" /green. he said, once they were both inside they headed for the stairs to the briefing room

Heading up the stairs the two saw Daniel, Sam, Teal'c and Hammond all waiting, "Been waiting long?" Jack asked with a smile on his face.


	2. II Heading to P9C 372

"Uh... No not at all, we just got here, didn't we Teal'c?" Daniel said a little too jumpy for a 0800 briefing for a mission.

"Col, soldier," Hammond said to Jack and Dianna, "shall we begin?" he motioned for them to sit at the table. Once they were seated Hammond motioned for Daniel to start things off.

"OK I see everyone is here now, lets get down to business" Daniel said when given the go ahead by Hammond, he stood up and started drawing on the dryboard with a dry marker. "Teal'c was able to translate the writing in the newst report from the MALP, apparently this writing was from _before_ Anubis was banished from the System Lords little party."

Hammond looked a bit indifferent, "what does this mean then, another one coming after us?" The team had yet to go to P9C-372, and it was there that the report came from.

Daniel finished writing the System Lord Isis. "Well Sir, I'm not yet sure, however, the MALP sent back readings that are exact same as Earth only somewhat hotter then the Saudi Desert, but, I think it is worth checking out" Daniel said bringing up a image a UAV had taken of the area around the Stargate. "From what we can see, it looks like there are two craters one here, and another here" Daniel pointed to two different areas.

"And what else is there, if I'm giving you the go ahead on this mission I need to know what is out there so I'm not sending you to your deaths." Hammond said.

Daniel just nodded and kept writing symbols and whatnot on the wall board. Jack was bored like normal.

Hammond looked somewhat confused, "Dr. Jackson, I need to know what is on this planet before all of you go to it, can you tell me what is there with what you have right now?"

Jack had gone from playing with his thumbs to counting the celing tiles back to playing with his thumbs, "knowing Daniel like I do Sir." He said giving a momentaly look to Hammond, "he likes to talk fast, as well as make no sense" Jack smiled at Daniel's 'I'm gonna kill you' look

"Alright, you have one hour on that planet then report back to me with what you find out, better yet every hour we will dail you and talk over radio." Hammond said. "SG-1...you have a go, find out what you can, and return here before the weekly radio call from Atlantis, it is due anytime now."

Jack was the first one standing, only to go to the coffee maker in the corner of the room, "well Sir, if it is planet info you need, I can tell you it is a hot planet, and that's it." He said taking a drink.

Hammond just nodded and went on, "if you are unable to return, I'll radio you after we get the weekly call in from Atlantis." Hammond stood to leave, but waited should anyone have anything to say.

"OK gang you heard the General, lets go" Jack said leading the way down to the gate room, noticing that Teal'c was quite like usual.

"Cheveron three is encoded" Came the voice of Cheveron Guy up in the control room.

Jack looked to Teal'c, "Something on your mind T?" he asked him.

Teal'c paused as he gripped the staff weapon slightly harder.

"No, it's just that I seemed to remember something about what the goa'uld call the 'Red Devil'. It's a Jaffa bedtime story fathers tell their sons. The story is told to frighten the children into obeying their goa'uld lord. It roughly translates to that if a Jaffa does not follow his god, then he might be sent to fight against the 'Red Devil'. I believed it to be just a story. Perhaps we can find what the goa'uld so feared to call it the 'Red Devil'."

Jack had a look of pure confusion on his face, "Talk about cruel and unusual punishment on kids" he said, mostly to himself, then seeing him holding the Staff Weapon to almost a white knuckle grip, "Lets hope we don't go that far T If we end up getting there though...I'll take point"

"Cheveron five encoded." Cheveron Guy said as the Stargate started for the next to last cheveron.

"Am I the only one that thinks this is a loony idea?" Jack asked, getting a look of 'drop it were're going' from Daniel. "Any one else?" Jack asked looking to Sam and Teal'c

"Sir, I'd hate to agree with you but knowing the Goa'uld way, I believe that whatever is sealed away is something the system lords would not kill. We don;t even know how it is sealed away, it could be in stasis, or frozen, determining the method of incarceration we could get some clue as to what it is without risking ourself so I think that this mission is worth a shot. An event is not determined until an observation is made, that's the fundamental philosophy."

Jack thought over what Sam just said, as the last cheveron locked and the 'gate did the usaul Kawoosh, "Well, seems like we are going" He said stepping to the ramp to go through, "Where are we headed again??"

Gen Hammond spoke through the PA, "Godspeed SG-1, good luck"

Jack did a bow, "Thank you sir, good to know that things are funner then they ever will be when you say that, I like break a leg better but we are not in the theatre business though I'd like to be" He said before turning to go through, "Here we go" he stepped through the stargate.

Daniel walked up to Teal'c, "no use keeping Jack waiting, he'll just get mad" He said going up to the gate and going through. All sorts of thoughts going through his mind at once.

Teal'c gripped his staff weapon and grimly stepped into the event horizen.

Feeling a little out of place amongst the four, obviously good friends, Dianna followed them silently.


	3. III Arrivail on P9C 372

Something inside the dust covered sarcophagus on P9C-372 thought silently with much venom.

_I will bring so much suffering to Ra, Yu and all their children! I shall crush them under my feet and grind them into dust! Only if I am freed once more... I shall have my vengeance..._

**Mission clock +00:05 minutes  
****time of day, late morning**

Jack stepped out of the gate into sunshine, like usaul he was first, so far the mission was doing good...so far. He just hoped it would stay that way.

Teal'c came through and saw Jack looking around the DHD. There were many bodies about the DHD and all around Stargate. Teal'c noticed a Serpent Guard helmet and pressed off switch. The helmet cricked and then opened to reveal a half-destroyed skeleton. The dead Serpent guard had a hole in the chest. A dead Horus guard was sliced in half along the waist and a Jaffa's skeleton wearing Yu's mark had lost an arm. Teal'c looked at them with no emotion but when he saw black armoured human skeletons he frowned a little.

Daniel came out of the gate and looked around at all the dead bodies, "Jack"

"Daniel" Jack said as he put on his sunglasses.

"Jack" Daniel said again.

"What?" Jack asked turning to Daniel and seeing Teal'c by one of the dead, "What is it?"

Jack stepped over to Teal'c and saw the dead body, he took one look at the body and said, "Daniel, dail home and call for some backup, maybe SG5, if that is not doable, get Nakhti and West, both of them should be of help" he told Daniel who then took off for the DHD to dail earth.

Daniel dailed the DHD and got in touch with Hammond, "Sir, can you send West and Nakhti? we need some backup" he said into his radio.

"Backup? what for, what is going on?" Hammond asked as he made the call on the Earth side for Nakhti and Sgt. Maj. West to gear up and be ready to go. "They are on their way."

"Sir this Jack, there are a few dozen dead guys here, might wanna have a few fellows waiting in the gateroom armed to the teeth, in case we come in hot" Jack said before the Gen cut the radio connection.

"Will do Col. for the time being wait by the Stargate until backup arrives, then get what you need done." Hammond said.

"Yes sir, can do, O'Niell out" Jack said turning off his radio, he turned to Teal'c, "you OK T? you like you seen a ghost" He said looking up as the gate was still active. Daniel was looking like he wanted to get back to earth to get to some notes.

"Jack can I?"

"No"

"I just want to"

"No, you are staying here, Carter, you and Daniel wait here, Teal'c and I'll go up the ridge there and see what we can, let us know by radio when backup arrives" Jack said as the gate shut down. Jack turned to Teal'c "Ready T?" Jack asked him before moving off.

"Daniel, these body weren't killed by staff fires. We know the Unas Gou'ald has the strength to do this." Sam let Daniel wander in his own mind while getting to work.  
She connects her laptop to the DHD and starts running diagnostic of previous gates dialled, this information should be in the backup cache of the Control Crystal. She's not interfering with any function of the gate.  
"Ah, Daniel, do you think it would be best if we remove the control crystal once we leave this planet given there's only danger waiting in the sarcophagus?."

Daniel was looking over one of the black armored humans, "You're right, this was done by Unas, but then these ones were done by staff blasts" Daniel pointed to a few dead Jaffa of Apophis, pressing the gem relase the armor cracked and fell apart instead of sliding open, seemed as if the armor had been out in the open air too long.

"Well, that might work if we come here on the Prometheus, I like the thought of it actually, hmmm" Daniel found himself looking _behind_ the gate, something over there caught his eyes, looking through his binoculars, "Hey Sam you might want to take a look at this" he said looking at what looked like the top of a Ha'tak.


	4. IV Calling for Back Up

**A/N: this chapter runs at the same time as the next chapter, the next chapter will pick up where the last one left off.**

West is in the locker room suiting up with excitable thoughts running through his head. _'This is going to be fun not only is it my first mission through the stargate but I am the back up for SG-1'._ He runs a final check up of all his gear. In the typical Jack O'neil way he tops his garb off with a pair of dark sunglasses and a hat. When the messenger found him West nodded in agreement and followed to receive his orders.

Not long after the messenger had left the locker room, Nakhti stepped inside. A soft sigh escaped her lips. She nodded towards West as she started suiting up. Her staff weapon was already in hand. "It seems that we are to do this mission together," she said as she glanced towards West while she geared up. One hand reached up, pushing her black hair away from her face enough to get the few strands hanging in her eyes out of them. "Any clue what planet we are going to check out?"

West acknowledges Nakhti. "Heck if I know, I would assume we find that out here in a minute. I've only just transferred so I haven't been privyed to everything yet." Readjusting his equipment West strides out into the hall.  
"Snap it up. We've got a mission to get to." He smiles slightly at Nakhti out of enthusiasm.

Laughing a bit, she finished gearing up and soon followed West out of the locker room. Stretching her arms above her head, she looked at the people roaming the halls, most of them dressed in the same BDUs she was. She had joined the SGC upon the insistance of Master Bretak not too long after her father had died. A faint tug against her heart, she sighed. She missed her father, but she hoped he was at peace now that he was free from Aphophis.

It didn't take long for her to catch up to West. "From what I have seen so far, the people here are mostly friendly. Though there are a few personel that think that my kind will take over," she said. One hand reached into her pocket, pulling out a red bandana. Tieing the bandana around her head expertly, she covered the mark of Aphophis. "What do you think of the SGC of the Tau'ree so far?" she asked him as she strode along beside him. Unlike Teal'c, she was talkative, or she tried to be atleast around those she knew. However, when it came to the SG-1 team and General Hammond, she was quite reserved.

Instead of being in the briefing room he was waiting in the gateroom, when Nakhti and West arrived he got right to the point as the gate started up.

"Cheveron 3 is encoded" Walter Harriman's voice said over the PA system

"Col. O'Niell has requested the two of you as back up, as well as help in case of fighting to be had, if things go the way as planned we will be hearing from Atlantis within the hour"

"Cheveron 5 is encoded" the voice of Walter Harriman came over the PA system once more.

"From what we know of this planet, is a warning signed by the System Lords long ago, Dr. Jackson's found a downed ship about six miles from the Stargate's location,"

"Cheveron 7 is locked" Came Walter's voice as the Stargate once again did the usual Kawoosh, then the low hum came from the gate as it waited for Nakhti and West.

"Good luck." Hammond said.

She nodded, one hand going over her heart as she bowed to him. Her eyes shifted towards West and she nodded towards the Stargate before heading towards it. She paused infront of the water-like wormhole entrance, then pushed through.

West saluted in acknowlegement of the orders. He nodded to Nakhti with a 'ladies first' manner. Doing one more check of his equipment his heart started pumping harder as the excitement built. It was almost plain to see on his face as he approached the Stargate. He mumbled under his breath before stepping through, "one small step for man".


	5. V Waiting for backup, searching the area

**A/N: this chapter runs parallel with the last one, this also ties into a Atlantis story, I will be getting to that story soon.**

Dianna had one hand on her weapon as the stepped out of the Gate. That hand shifted quietly to the P-90's trigger when she spotted the bodies.

Since she was there basically to learn, and not talk, She remained silent, makeing mental notes of the procedings.

"We have to guard the gate. We can wait until Jack get back and for back up to arrive. Oh and Daniel we don't need to have the prometheus, as you know the Stargate can transport em waves both way so I'll set the C4 inside the DHD when we cross the event horizon and get back on earth, I'll trigger the C4." Sam look at the Previous Gate dialled and saved it on her laptop. She'll cross reference this with the SGC database, as SG teams do not have the Gate addresses for security in case they were compromised.

Teal'c finished his examination of the long dead skeletons.

"This scar was not made by any Unas. It was done by a bladed weapon. I know no such weapon that can slice a Jaffa armor so cleanly. The armors of the dead humans are of Goa'uld design but no goa'uld wears scale mail."

Teal'c fired a blast at the dead skeleton. There was a smoke but there was no hole. The armor was nearly broken through but not quite.

"An army of warriors so resistent to staff weapons would have been a formidable enemy to the System Lords indeed."

Then Teal'c walked next to Daniel Jackson and looked at what he was looking.

"It indeed is a ha'tak."

Daniel was busy trying to read the warning sign the MALP had found and sent back, when Sam said of blowing the DHD, then nobody would be able to get to the planet unless by ship.

"What is a ha'tak doing here of all places?" Daniel wondered aloud, he hit his radio, "Jack, this is Daniel, we found something"

"On my way, there is nothing to the east and north so there might be something to the west and south for all we know" Jack said, his voice coming over the radio.

Teal'c looked about and found three massive slabs of rocks that were forming some sort of barricade with many black armor-clad human skeletons behind it and a lot more Jaffa skeletons in the front. There were many charred scars on the stones indicating it was the barrier where the black armored humans were making a stand against the combined forces of System Lords. Then he saw that the barricades were blocking the path to the Ha'tak.

"Daniel Jackson, I believe that these humans were trying to stop the Jaffa from going to that Ha'tak. However, I have never seen a battle of such scale."

That was true. There were still thousands of skeletons all the way to the Ha'tak and over 3/4 of them were Jaffa.

Jack appeared and stood next to Dianna, he gave a low whistle when he saw all the dead, "OK, looks like there was a party a while ago huh," Jack then noticed two wrecked ha'taks, one on either side of the seemingly useable one. "You think what we are looking for is in the middle one?

ChiYou was awake again. A normal goa'uld would have slept through the stasis within the sarcophagus but thanks to the help of the Ancients, Furling and the mysterious Protoss, he could remain sane even if he used the sarcophagus, as long as he used it sparingly. He could not move but he realised that there was something was out there.

Someone was on the planet. He then felt a blast of a staff weapon. It was either a Jaffa or a goa'uld. Most probably an exiled Jaffa or a young ambitious goa'uld who has just taken a host. He sincerely hoped it was one of his family or surviving allies. He had such large family who did not want to kill each other as they were all treated by the Ancients and the Protoss to withstand the corrupting power of the sarcophagus. Though he wished silently within the black of the sarcophagus, he knew in his heart that his clan was wiped out. Ra and Yu would have done no less.

Daniel tore himself from trying to read the sign, there was still the last system lord name on there, only it was in Ancient, a warning from the Ancients to be able to discern that a friend was there and only the code would the sleeping one know friend from enemy.

Seeing the bodies were mostly dead Jaffa, Daniel noticed that about 1/3 of the dead Jaffa were Horus Guards. "Well, we have a path that is clearly laid out for us, why not follow it?" Daniel asked starting forwards, only to be grabbed by Jack.

"Are you nuts? we will wait for backup to arrive then go from here to there, I'm noyt risking you getting blown up again" Jack said then he took out his binoculars to look at the ha'tak, "Well, for one thing that sucker sure has seen battle" he said commenting on the fact that the thing was still in one piece

Teal'c paused as Daniel busied himself trying find who the dead humans in black armors were as there were some document looking-item among the dead bodies of Horus Guards. Teal'c was standing next to Jack as Jack was looking at the three derelict ha'taks.

"O'Neill, I understand that you have some reservations about Nakhti. I assure you with my life that Nakhti is an excellent warrior. Her sense of honor is as unquestionable as mine. You were right to call her here as backup. You will not be disappointed."

Then Daniel shouted.

"Hey, guys! I think I found something. Teal'c do you know what this is?"

Daniel was holding a small metal hemi-sphere with a rectangular pyrmid on the bottom.

"That, Daniel Jackson, is a visual and audio recording device. Very much like DVDs except that it can play by itself. You just have to stick the pyramid part on the ground and tap the top to play it."

"Really? A goa'uld DVD player? Daniel, check it out."

"Your call, Jack. Though I wonder what they've got in here as well."

Daniel put it in the ground and tap the top, and it opened up and created 3D image in the sky.

There were two armies standing across a grassy field, with three suns in the background. One side was made up of combined armies of Horus Guard, Serpent Guard and another group of Jaffa. In the back of that army were Ra in all his splendor and full mask, Apophis in his snake helmet and Yu in full goa'uld armor. the Jaffa army was almost a thousand in total and at least twenty staff cannons. On the other side was about three hundred black-armor clad humans with horns on their black helmet. There were about ten Jaffa wearing larger, more protective armor commanding the humans, and one red armor clad figure in the front of the black army. His mask was scary looking with horns and teeth sticking out. Daniel quickly noted that red man must be the 'Red Devil'. The presumed 'Red Devil' was holding a staff weapon with two long blades sticking out. Ra spoke something in goa'uld.

"What's he saying, Daniel?"

"Ra is asking the red armored man to surrender and... 'follow the law'? Teal'c what do you make of it?"

"That word is not 'law', Daniel Jackson. It roughly means the 'system of the lords'."

The fighting began when the man in red lifted his staff weapon in defiance and aimed at Ra and fired three shots. Ra and Yu quickly raised their shields but Apophis took one in the chest but did not fall. Ra quickly healed Apophis with a hand healing device. Teal'c frowned and so did Daniel.

"What?" asked Jack.

"It is very strange to have Ra heal Apophis so. Normally, Ra would finish off Apophis." replied Teal'c.

"Ra and Apophis are sworn enemies since their birth and to have them help each other says a lot about that red man."

Then the image flickered and faded.

"Where did it go?" asked Daniel in shock.

Teal'c picked it up and looked at it.

"It ran out of power. We can reactivate it once we recharge it."

"We can do that back home. Let's go have a look at that Ha'tak. Carter! Let's go have a look at the ha'tak. We might need you to fiddle with it!"

"I wopnder if there is something back home we can use to recharge this with?" Daniel asked reaching out a hand to Teal'c to get a better look at the 'Goa'uld DVD player' as Jack put it.

Daniel looked to Jack when he said to go check the Ha'tak, "Don't you think we should wait until Nakhti and West get here? he asked, mostly both want to get home to get another look at the device as well as find out what was up with the three Ha'taks that the trail of bodies led to.

Dianna was listening intently, But she did not recognize the Goa'uld names they were using.

"Sir? Isnt Ra an Eyptian god?' I heard a rumor some symbiots _thought_ they were gods.. but... do they really?"

Jack turned when he heard the question, "Yeah actually, he is...was...Daniel and I killed him off a few years back." Jack said in his usual joking mood. "I also killed his best man too, only... he sure put up a fight" Jack rubbed his chin remembering getting slugged in the place by the young warrior.

Daniel spoke up, "You heard rightly, only they aren't rumors any more, most of the symbiotes consider themselves gods over a planet or group of planets"

The gate started up, and Jack went into action, aiming and ready to fire as the gate Kawooshed out, then on impluse he radioed, "SGC this is O'Niell, do you copy?"

"Loud and clear sir, backup is on the way" Walter's voice came though the radio.

"Great, good, wonderful, bring them on if you will please" Jack said, possibly saying "please" in front of Carter for the first time.


	6. VI Heading for the Ha'tak

It wasn't much longer after the Stargate had opened before Nakhti stepped through. A smile touched her lips as she saw Colonel O'Neill, Carter, Daniel Jackson and Teal'c. Giving the same bow to them that she had given to General Hammond before she left. "You honor me by requesting me as backup, Colonel O'Neill," she said to him. Her eyes shifted towards Teal'c, her smiling widening slightly. "Tec'ma'te, Teal'c. Nanb'tu'qua?" she asked him as she moved closer towards him, stepping away from the stargate as she waited for West to pop through.

Teal'c feintly smiled as if he was proud of her.

"Tec'ma'te, Nakhti. I see you have well adjusted ainto living with the Tauri. Today might be a bit interesting. We might find the Red Devil we often heard as young children."

Her eyebrows shot up in wonder, though a faint look of confusion was in her eyes as she racked her brain to recall the Red Devil stories she was told. "I always assumed that was a story they told us as children to behave," she said and looked him over, a playful smirk forming on her lips, "but apparently you never listened, either."

Dianna's hand moved wway from the trigger and she relxaed. Touching her hairline in a casual salute, she said in her soft texan drawl.

"How d'do ma'am? Second Letunit Dianna Sohma, I guess you could say I'm the'new girl' on the block."

She looked over the alien bodies sadly. "I only wish my test run wasnt so... Bloody..."

Jack smirked as he listened to Nakhti and Teal'c talk of their childhood, "Well an old guy once told me that the young never listen to their elders" hesaid in good humor.

He looked up as West came through the gate and the gate shut itself down, "Glad you could make it West, Carter, you got any readings on that thingy of yours?" Jack nodded a hello to West and asked Caters the question.

"WOW, one wild ride for me." West takes a few moments to gather his bearings upon arriving on the other end of the gate. He appears to be holding his hat to his head. He acknowledges Col. O'neill as he begins to examine his surroundings.

**Mission clock +00:12 minutes  
Time of day, mid to late morning**

Jack nodded, "that's what Daniel said" he told Nathan, "OK gang, we got a lot of dead bodies to check, and a trail to follow of more dead bodies, lets get going before the night gets dark"

Jack started off down the path made by the dead bodies.

Taking her attention away from Teal'c, she focused on Colonel O'Neill and nodded. Turning away, she held her staff weapon tightly in one hand, her other hand holding onto the other weapon she'd come to love from the Tau'ri, a magnum desert eagle .50 caliber in pure chrome. Her eyes slide from one body to another, a faint frown on her face. It hurt her to see the other Jaffa being slain and killed, especially by both each other and the Tau'ri. How long would it take them to free the Jaffa from the clutches of the Goa'uld? How long would it be until all Jaffa would be allies of the Tau'ri?

As the SG1 headed toward the Ha'tak on the ground there were more and more dead bodies with increasing percentage of humans in black. Then Teal'c paused. Daniel who was coming up close behind him crashed into Teal'c.

"I am sorry, Daniel Jackson."

Daniel was too focused on the Goa'uld device when Teal'c stopped, not seeing him stop Daniel walked right into him, and then back up, "No it's OK Teal'c, was just thinking of how this thing works once we get it back home I mean" Daniel then noticed that there was way more dead bodies in black, Daniel let out a low whistle. "OK, this is obviously not a Jaffa, they don't wear black and these also don't have the tattoo either," he said taking the rusted helmet off one of the black clad bodies. "What do you make of this Teal'c?"

Teal'c looked at it and compared it to the more common dead bodies around.

"It appears to be like any other helms."

Then he noticed something.

"Daniel Jackson, do not the iron or most metals rust. If it had been here over a thousand years, then these helm's should be almost be destroyed. The Jaffa armors of the dead Jaffa here are all useless and nothing works but these black armors are fine except for minor rusting. Major Carter, what do you make of this?"

"It had been found that in some ancient cultures in the far east, some artefacts which appears to be made of ferrous metal did not rust over the years. Now we have things like Stainless steel. Stainless steel was made by pure mistake by a British alchemist. It is possible that the non rusting ferrous metal here has the same origin as the artefacts found in the far east. I'll take some sample to work out the exact composition using the mass spectrometer back at the SGC." Sam said looking over the helms equally confused as Teal'c was.

Jack stepped up to a ridge that over looked the Ha'taks, he took off his sunglasses to seemingly see better, "Oh...my" he said seeing all the dead on the ground below, as well as a few smashed Death Gliders, seeingly over half of the dead were black clad humans.

Jack called nback to those veiwing the body, "Uh...Teal'c, Daniel, guys...is this bad for us?" He pointed to the valley below at all the dead


	7. VII Entering the Ha

Dianna (Since she wanst doing anythig else) came to look.

"I don't think thats good for anybody sir..."

Daniel stood and came over to Jack, looking over the valley below, "Ok that is something...looks like they made their last stand here, only most of the dead are in black and they are Human and not Jaffa, so that would mean that what ever it was those in black died for something inside the Ha'taks" Daniel then looked for a path down to the valley.

Finding one he started down it, passing two Horus Guards, as well as a sing...this one in Ancient Egyptian and Ancient Korean, "OK this means something, 'enter the ship in safety, Return a Old Friend of the Red Devil will' OK whomever left this sign was obviously amde by someone that was friends with whomever the Red Devil is." Daniel then started off once more.

Mission Clock +00:23 minutes  
Time of day: late morning

Jack was looking down at the valley, but was mostly looking at the Ha'tak, "That is not the everyday fishing cabin, though I wonder who the caretaker is? Daniel who do you think...Daniel? Daniel!" Jack looked around and saw Daniel heading off, he took off after him, "Where are going, for all we know we could be walking into a trap, what's eating you?"

They entered the pyramid under the Ha'tak and found that the interior was not like the ones they have ever seen. There were some Asgard writings, Ancient writings and a lot of ancient Koreans and a few strange mathematical shapes indicating infinity and circles and other things.

Teal'c and Nakhti took the point with their staff weapons. They finally arrived at the ring chamber to see about six more dead humans in black and three Jaffa in similar black armor as the humans wore. The belly of the dead Jaffa were torn open with a staff weapon and the dried up carcass of goa'uld symbiote. Teal'c frowned and picked up the left gauntlet of the dead Jaffa in the middle. The black clad Jaffa were far more luxuriously armored with many decorations on their armor. Teal'c grimmly observed.

"This must have the Prime of the Red Devil. His armor is far more elaborate."

Then they looked down at the ring platform.

"We should not all go up. Some of us must remain here."

Daniel looked around the room on the walls, and seemed to into what Jack called, Ancient writing Translating frenzy, walking around the rings, not seeming to hear Teal'c right away, Daniel pointed first to the Ancient writing, "OK, we have Ancient writing...then we have" He pointed to the Asgard writing, "As well as Ancient Korean, and Thor's race, then...Egyptian as well as, math symbols" Daniel seemed to into finding out what the markings meant he looked up, "Go where?" he looked first to Teal'c then to Jack, Jack was bent down looking at the ring platform, seeing the dust and dirt Daniel observed, "That hasn't seen much use, but then do you think it will still be use able?

Teal'c placed the dead body of the Red Devil's Prime in the ring platform and pressed the button on the gauntlet. The Ring came up and beamed the body away. Then Teal'c pressed it again. The body was back.

"It appears to work perfectly, Daniel Jackson."

Then something caught Teal'c eyes. He went to the dead body of the Red Devil's Prime and picked out two hexagonal disks. He gave them to Daniel.

"These are the memory storages for the display device you've found, Daniel Jackson. It might contain more things."

Nakhti had stayed silent, observing all she saw with the group while keeping her guard up and her ears open for any possible attacks. Once inside the pyramid, she stared at what Teal'c thought to be the Prime of the Red Devil. "Their armor is far more elaborate than ours were, Primes or not," she said, her eyes running over the black armor. She stood close to Teal'c, her eyes scanning the room.

"He is right, some of us should remain behind.

"Well, Since I appear to be useless, I guess I'll stay." Dianna was beginning to get annyoed with everyone ignoreing her.

Teal'c paused to look at Dianna with one eyebrow raised.

"I did not know that we were ignoring you, Sohma. Perhaps, it's just that this mission has been very quiet so far."

"mmmm- Well like I said. I should probably stay. A 'quiet misssion' dosn't need this many people." Dianna said.

Jack was looking down a hall, there was more dead bodies down it, most of them Horus Guards. "Some how it is a bit too quiet for me, with all the dead laying around here and all" Jack said coming back, he looked at his watch, "OK kids, we have just over 40 minutes before we need to head back home, Daniel, do you want to stay down here and translate this stuff while Teal'c, Carter, Sohma and I go topside while Nakhti and West stay here with you or...do you have something in mind?" Jack looked around a hallway, he picked up a staff weapon, "Hey T, are the Staff still use able after seeing the elements for so many years?"

Nakhti looked at Sohma before looking to Teal'c. She moved closer to him and set her hand on his arm gently, smiling faintly towards him. "Be careful. We do not know what is waiting up there."

Teal'c nodded to Nakhti and picked up three of the staff weapons on the ground.

The fired one, and it merely fizzled and didn't work. Second one worked perfectly but on the second shot, the head fizzled. The third one was fired four times and still worked. He handed the third one to Jack.

"This one works, O'Neill. However, there is no telling how long it will stay that way."

Then Jack, Teal'c, Sam and Dianna stood in the middle of the ring circle. Daniel waved as Teal'c pressed the crystal on the gauntlet. The ring came up.


	8. VIII At the Pel'tak

The interior of the Ha'tak was like any other ones they've been before but they were not on the pel'tak floor. They moved across the room where there were still more skeletons of the dead and stood on another ring circle. Teal'c looked at the console on the wall.

"This ring transporter is linked to the pel'tak floor."

Jack nodded and Teal'c pressed crystal on the gauntlet again.

The pel'tak floor was different from what they've seen before. Instead of ringing directly into the pel'tak, they were teleported to a large open room where they saw the pel'tak room across the hall. The pel'tak's doors were locked closed and there were several more dead humans and Jaffa around the door. Teal'c stepped out with his zat in his left hand, and the gauntlet handed to Sam. Teal'c pointed at the door.

"That is the pel'tak. If this ship is functional, then we can claim it as our own."

ChiYou heard the sound of ring transporter. Someone was coming! He silently growled at his enemies once more.

"Ra, Yu. Both of you will die a terrible death that all shall tremble by mere story of it. Come come whoever you are. Free me!"

Jack took the Staff and took the six, covering them, bending down he took a look at the dead, most of them were Horus Guards of Hathor, there was more writing on the walls, more of a warning, which was easly read able.

Looking at the warning Jack said, "Looks like the party ended here, only, these guys look familar, saw them with Hathor that one time we were on her ship, keep on your toes guys, things are going a bit...quiet for my liking" Jack then went to the door, the only door, seeing the main interface fried he looked to Teal'c then stood back and fired at the controls to the door, opening it enough to get an arm in to pull it open, "Well kids, lets see what's inside shall we, T gimmie a hand here with this door"

Teal'c silently picked up a broken piece of a staff weapon on the ground and used it as a crow bar on the door and pulled. The door began to creak open. It took a while but they opened the door. They entered the pel'tak and it was unsually large. Easily twice as wide than any pel'tak they have seen. There was a single sarcophagus in the middle of the room and it was laden with dark metalic slab bent on each side to stop the sarcophagus from opening. Teal'c headed to the control console and found it heavily damaged by a staff weapon though there were only two dead bodies inside the room. One of the dead bodies was wearing deep blue armor and of similar shape and decoration to the Red Devil they saw in the 'goa'uld DVD player'. The other was a goa'uld. They both had a big hole in the chest.

"This goa'uld must have been one of Red Devil's underlords. The other was one of Ra's underlord from the look of his clothing."

Then they turned attention to the big dark slab of metal holding the sarcophagus shut. There were some goa'uld writings on it. Sam and Jack looked at Teal'c. Teal'c began to translate.

"This must have cost much to whoever did this. This is the same alloy that makes up the Ha'taks. This much solid slab would easily make half of a cargoship's armor plating. Hmm... O'Neill, there is a writing here. I will translate. 'I, God Imset, son of Ra, son to Heru-ur, underlord of Isis, place this seal on the sarcophagus of the Red Devil so that he may never arise again. The battle took many days but Lord Ra and the despicable Anubis finally forced the Red Devil to retreat. Only together they could gravely injure the Red Devil. While the Red Devil was in sarcophagus to heal, the combined forces of the righteous gods pushed forth and utterly destroyed the vile army of the Red Devil, may he never rise again. When the battle was done, my masters Isis and Osiris ordered me to lay this seal on the sarcophagus so that the Red Devil will not escape his imprisonment. Yet, none dared to enter the pel'tak and none dared to destroy the Ha'tak in whole as we all feared that he might escape in some way as he was almost impervious to all harm. This is the final warning to all who may come here. Turn back and never look back.' This is a grim warning of whatever is in here."

Daniel had followed Jack and everybody else, seeing the only two dead bodies and hearing Teal'c translate Daniel then looked to the walls, "Her-ur sounds familiar to Ra, and by being the son to Her-ur that means that if the guy is still alive he is.."

"Not going to be a happy camper when he hears his granpappy bit the dust" Jack cut in.

Daniel went on, going to the wall, pointing to the writing, "OK, this says, 'Here lies a friend, speak my name of that my people gave me during the third Dynasty, once my name is known, so will the Red Devil's name be known' Third Dynasty, 'turn back and never look back' OK the third Dynasty refers to the third Pharaoh of Egypt, only I'm clueless as to who the 'speak my name' means, wait" Daniel went to the wring on the outside of the door, and shined his light on it, "OK this says something, only it is in Korean 'the Red Devil lies here in state, enter here under penalty of death, donnot awaken the Red Devil' seems like somebody went to a high point of keeping the guy buried" Daniel then read over what Teal'c translated, "It seems as if who ever did this went to great extremes making sure the guy stayed down" Daniel observed seeing the way the slab was set over the sarcophagus closed, "OK, how do we open this?" Daniel asked seeing the seemingly un moveable slab.

Jack sat on the step leading up the damaged pel'tak, "and so that is a bad thing or a good thing...the sign of the 'speak my name' or whatever it is?" Jack asked, leaning back against the twin pillars of the control console.

Teal'c looked at the dead goa'ulds on the floor.

"Well, Daniel Jackson. This goa'uld seems to be the goa'uld Imset. He has the mark on his armor."

Then as Jack leaned on the broken control console, it beeped and Jack quickly moved away. The console sank to the floor and a new console, in perfect shape, came up. While everyone was looking at it, Sam and Daniel noticed a section of the wall, about as big as a 17' flatscreen, opened up on the left side of the room. Inside was a circle with twelve blue crystals. The light went up and the crystal on the 12 o'clock turned yellow and the light moved clockwise once. It took 2 seconds for the light to make the full circle and when the light came back to 12 o'clock for the third time, the crystal on 12 o'clock turned red.

"That looks suspiciously like... a countdown timer..." whispered Daniel, and everyone heard it.

Teal'c then noticed that the sarcophagus was trying to open itself but blocked by the seal. He grabbed one end and pushed the seal to the bottom side. Fortunately, with the power of the opening casket allowed the seal to move. Slowly but it was moving. Another crystal turned red.


	9. IX A Normal Day in Atlantis, yeah right

**A/N: this chapter happed parallel to chapter one, this is on the Atlantis side of things.**

Rodney was in the confrence room just off from the stargate in the Stargate room of Atlantis, looking through the database on anything useable against the Wraith besides the retrothingy that Carson had finally got working.

_Hmmm, this is neat stuff, more on the shield devices, a bit about how to defend the city, and a heck of a lot about the Wraith, perfect...hello_ Rodney's eyes opened wider, "I wonder..." Rodney typed a few keys on the laptop.

Soon the briefing would start, just as soon as Sheppard got there, along with Teyla and Dex and Frod and Weir, but he could wait, he was already wining every round of poker against the database player.

John walked into the conference room and took a seat, leaning back in his chair and propping his feet up on the table in his usual care-free manner. "What've you got for us today, Rodney?"

"well, for one thing, one of the old party favors from the SGC is in the Database" Rodney said looking up momentarily from the database, "Says she was one of the few that were part of the Great Alliance, you know, the the Alliance with the Ancients, the Nox, and the Asgard? You Know, the little green dudes" Rodney said.

Weir walked in followed by Bates, Ford and Radek. "OK, what do you know Rodney?" Weir asked.

"Well as I was just telling Sheppard here one of the old party favors from the SGC is in the Ancient Database, says she fled during the War against the...Old One...hmmm, also says a few things of the Alliance that the Ancients were part of" Rodney said looking a bit smug for knowing a bit more, "It also says that the Wraith never set foot on the planet before, a lot like M7G 677 where the kids live"

Radek spoke up, "don't mention that place please, I'm still trying to get the paint out of my hair."

John listened to Rodney drone on for a moment in his usual manner. After a bit, Sheppard spoke, "Rodney, we haven't forgotten that you're much, much smarter than us. Just tell us what the hell you found, okay?"

He regarded Rodney, waiting for the man to speak.

"Alright fine, the Ancient Database says that one of the System Lords from our home galaxy is actually hiding in _this_ galaxy, apparently on M3R 428, which explains why the Wraith never set foot on the place" Rodney said giving John a 'look'.

Ford sat down next to John, "Sir" he said nodding to him, "did I miss anything?" he asked as he sat back in his chair.

Weir smiled when John spoke of knowing Rodney was smarter then all of them, "just cut to the chase Rodney, which System Lord from home is in this galaxy?"

Rodney looked like a deer in the headlights, he tapped his figers on the table, "from what I know, that Database doesn't say, but I have Grodin on it to find out what he can, and Dr. Beckett is down in the Infirmary seeing if he can get his gear together should it be needed, though I think what he will need is a pair of nightvision goggles, the planet is almost always dark where the only city is. The planet itself is only access-able by Puddlejumper through the Stargate"

"Well, if we don't know which System Lord it is, then I guess we'll just have to go knock on the door and see just who's home. Maybe we can convince them to purchase a vacuum."

Sheppard looked to Weir, "Do we have a go?" Weir replied with a nod.

Sheppard looked to Ford, Teyla and Ronon, "ETD thirty minutes, that's three-zero. Any questions?"

Heads shook as Sheppard turned back to Rodney, "Alright, Rodney, gather what you need and be in the Jumper Bay."

Rodney looked down at his screen then, nodded, "Right, Jumper Bay, I'll be there after speaking with Grodin and Miller and see what they came up with, hopefully we can send off the weekly report before we go." Rodney then closed his laptop and stood as Ford also stood to leave. He then took the laptop with him as the conference room doors opened.

Ford headed for the armory to get everyone's weapons, as well as swing by the Infirmary to grab Carson, stepping into the Infirmary Ford saw Carson pick up a small bag, "ready to go? we need to be in the Jumper Bay in..." Ford looked at his watch, "25 minutes."

Carson merely nodded and said as always in his Scotsman accent, "best be early then late, lets go." The two headed for the Jumper Bay

Rodney appeared, out of breath like normal when he was in a hurry, which he was, seeing that everyone but Ford and Beckett was there, he tried to catch his breath.

"Are we all here? No? Well...Grodin and Miller haven't found the guys name yet though they did find that those on the otherside would be thinking Wraith are going through the Stargate, and he thinks it best we go through and go cloaked as well" Rodney said, he had a P-90 and the normal recon vest on.

Looking into the Jumper he asked, Who are we waiting for?" she saw Dex inside already looking over the DHD for the right symbols to press, but he didn't see Ford or Beckett.

Ford and Beckett made their way into the Jumper bay shortly after the others were loaded. Sheppard began punching button as Ronon rounded out the group, stepping onto the Jumper as the rear hatch closed.

"Jumper one to gate room, initiate dialing sequence."

The Jumper began floating up into the gate room. The event horizon flushed foreward as the Jumper prepared to launch, "Rodney, how far is the planet from the gate?"

"Flight to Jumper One, Rodney, we found out one thing that might help you guys on the planet." Grodin's voice came over the radio.

"Yes, just get on with it please" Rodney said.

"When you are asked why you are there, say you are looking for the one called Mother, that's all we know."

"Oh good, lets go then" Rodney said, sitting back in his seat, "It is about the same distanse as the first planet you went, give or take five miles" He told Sheppard.

"Does this mean we are going into a friedly area?" Ford asked.

"We'll see." Sheppard said

The Jumper moved through the gate, cloaking as it did so. It appeared on the other planet moments later, and began sweeping for a reasonable landing zone.

"We've got a decent LZ, approximately one click from the large settlement. We're not expecting much hostility, but stay on your toes."

The Jumper landed and the rear hatch opened. Sheppard stood and grabbed his P-90 from the equipment case, clipping it to his vest.

"As long as you stay off mine I'll be happy" Rodney said as the puddlejumper landed, taking a look at the Life Signs detector Rodney noticed that there seemed to be a town a ways off, "is this showing a town or just a lot of people?" Rodney asked.

"If it is showing a town you think it would be best to meet the neighbors Sir?" Ford asked standing up and taking up a P-90 as he did so


	10. X Arriving on M3R 428

Mission clock+00:20 minutes  
time of day, unknown

Rodney, still looking at the LSD(Life Signs Detector) looked to Ford, "Yes, it would be a good idea to meet the natives of this place, only I think we should go with subtly on this one." He said clearly annoyed at Ford.

"Well, if they are friendly to the Ancestors of Atlantis then I think it is worth a look" Dex said, he'd been unusually quiet in the Jumper, Rodney just looked at him as if he'd lost his marbles. Which he hoped he didn't.

"You're both right," Sheppard said as he checked the magazine on his P-90 before dropping the bolt back and letting it slide foreward again, "I'm just sayin, it's best to not make assumptions."

He turned to the whole group, "Teyla, you take point with me. Doctor Beckett, Rodney, you two stay in the middle. Ronon and Ford, watch our six. Weapon's free, but use your better judgement. Shoot only after they've drawn blood."

He pressed a button on the Lantean scanner in his hand, closing the bay door of the Jumper, "Let's move out, people."

Rodney merely nodded when John said where everyone was to be at, Carson, on the other hand, was a bit more safer in the middle.

"Are you sure it is a good idea to leave the Jumper?" Beckett asked, "I mean we don't know what is even on this planet anyways, I only hope we don't run into any Wraith on this world."

"Yes yes yes, it would make a very nice summer home, but no sun" Rodney said looking at the LSD in his hands, showing that was a few dots closer to the team, seeming to move away, Rodney pointed to the left, "Somebody just went that way, actually a few somebodies went that way"

Ford and Ronon kept an eye on the rear as the team found a path and started down a seemingly well built lane, that has seen a lot of use. "This seems to have been built by whomever lives on this planet, I've never been here before though" Dex told Ford who asked.

"What is a System Lord doing here of all places? I mean how did she get here?" Ford kept an eye on the path behind while Ronon listened for anything.

The Stargate started up, and Peter Grodin's voice along with Radek's voice came through the radios, "Atlantis Base calling SGA-1, come in, this is Perter Grodin, we have a new up date for you"

"Great what is it, other then it is a nice warm planet with no sunlight?" Rodney said.

"The System Lord you are after is non other then Bastet of the Third Dynasty of Egypt, she has been hiding on the planet ever since the start of the Wraith War 10,100 years ago" Radek jumped in.

"Is that good or bad?" Ford asked, Rodney just shrugged his shoulders.

"Unknown at this time, good luck, Atlantis out."

"Keep in touch" Rodney said in a jovial tone that was wet with sarcasm, looking to Sheppard he called, "Shall we get going?"

A pair of eyes watched the trail as the six humans walked along, _who are these people?_ the figure wondered watching as they started up the well paved road, the team came to what looked like a tunnel going through a hilllock filled with trees that towered high above them, some what blocking the little sunlight the planet was getting anyhow.

"Bastet? Well. Contact the SGC on Earth, tell them we need to know everything they can tell us on her."

Sheppard moved foreward, gripping his P-90, "Alright, people, we're gonna sit tight until we get word back from Atlantis. Let's give them some time to talk to Jackson."

Rodney sat down on a log, "Great, just great, here we are on a planet that gets very little light and it is getting darker, as well as we have no idea what is out here besides us" It was clearly seen that Rodney was going nuts when he face certain doom, like always.

"How long do you think we'll have to wait?" Ford asked coming up the path to stand next a to a tree on the edge of the paved pathway, "I for one don't think we have much time, left of daylight, though the time is twice that of one day bac at Atlantis, around forty some hours for a full day and night from what I can tell of the place."

"Total time for the day to night to day is forty-four hours in total, only there is very little to zero light during the day meaning, I'm not sure if we are coming in the morning or the evening" Rodney said.

Dex though kept an eye on the path behind, "Do you think there is somebody with a small hunting party watching us?" He asked.


	11. XI The wooded path, is it safe?

Four blue crystals, standing tall and hovering about half a metre from the ground, quietly glowed continuously. Then suddenly, they flashed and the yellow metallic ring around the middle of the Protoss Pylons began to spin. Each of them were located in the corners of a large area in the middle of which several strange structures stood.

After a while, from small holes in the ground came out strange hovering machines made of yellow metal began to come out of the holes and moved around. Then about fifty of them began to head toward the nearest mountain and entered a large cave. Inside, they placed themselves in front of the walls. Strange blue sparks formed between the robots and the cave wall. After a while a crystaline form of some kind ore formed right in front of the robot. Theyn the robots carried it back to the strange huge structure.

There was another building just outside the rectangular area where the Protoss Pylons marked the area. It was a building in the middle of a depression. Nothing grew there and there were green colored toxic gas that spewed death from the ground. However, on the largest hole was this building. A group of robots came to the building and entered it. After a while they came out, each carrying a green cubic containers. They headed back to the structure where they first came from.

To those who knew these robots and what they were, would have realised that ChiYou, the Red Devil, has finally awakened from his long sleep.

While Rodney sat back, the LSD beeped, and showed movement nearby, "I know we should wait but, I think we should go...that way" Rodney pointed off the path, a low humming sound could be heard.

"Do you think it is worth checking out?" Teyla asked.

Rodney looked like he always did when explaining something, "Look, this thing beeped and showed a point, most likely a person or being or possibly an animal, all I know is, that it is that wa--" Rodney was cut off as Ron raised a hand, he had heard something.

"Quick into the ditch behind those trees!" he said, someone was coming up the pathway, and from what it sounded like it was a lot of people too.

Rodney and Carson pulled themselves up, Carson looked confused, "I'm just a doctor, I'm not a bloody adventurer" he kept saying over and over again as the team hid in the trees and the ditch.

Two Protoss Probes, carrying the green boxes, slowly hovered along the pass. As they were at the top of a small elevation of terrain, a strange six legged creature, suspiciously boar-looking and four eyes, jumped out of the tree from the other side of the path. The creature was standing on four legs and the front two were poised to strike with its three inch claws.

The robots stopped and turned to face the creature. The robots hummed and beeped. Then the creature struck. With a flash of blue light, nothing happened. Alien creature picked up a stone and through it at the first probe. With smaller blue flash the stone hit some kind of energy shield and bounced off. Then the robot moved. It came close to the creature, which was clawing madly at the robot's shield, and what looked like small blue lightening appeared from the robot. Alien creature jumped back but too late. One of its arms was sliced off. Howling in pain, the creature ran away into the bush. Robots, after a moment, began to move again.

Rodney watched the LSD seeing what was coming up the path, whatever was coming it was taking it's time, then a six legged creature came running arcoss the road, then stopped and sniffed the air, then took off agian running close to where the team hid in the ditch.

"What was heck was that?" Carson asked?

"Some kind of animal I'd say" Ford said from next to a tree that was oddly like a pine, peeking out at the road, the foot falls and the snapping of twigs was heard as whomever was coming got closer. "How many you think are coming?"

"Oh...I'd say around ten or twelve, give or take" Rodney said from behind a rock next to Sheppard.

"Keep your heads, people. Let's see what this is before we give it a reason to attack, shall we?"

Sheppard reached out his hand to McKay's shoulder, trying to calm him as much as he could with a touch.

The Probes moved slowly. They were never in hurry and they couldn't go faster anyway. On their way they met up with nine probes carrying ore. They continue to move... in line.

Rodney felt a hand on him and looked to see Sheppard being the owner of the hand, Riodney nodded and peeked over the rocks, the sound of footfalls was getting louder as if it was a horse or the like on the rock hard path.

From over the rise a hooded figure was seen, then two more appeared, followed by two more, then three more pairs of two, each was riding what looked like a six legged horse, which explained the loud clanking sounds.

The leader of the group stopped and looked down the path, seeing the Probes moving and carrying the ore, the leader started moving again, this time at a faster speed, the Lost One had been awakened after so many years.

The group on the animals tore past where the team was hiding, not looking their way, Ford was the first one out and looking down the way the group went, "what were those things?" he asked, "they looked like horses but then they had six legs"

"Aye, they had six legs, and my guess is they are horses too, just because we don't have them back on earth does not mean it is not known here, here in the Pegasus galaxy things like these are an every day thing of life."

The Probes were surprised. They turned to faced the charging locals. For a moment they calculated their situation. They decided ignor the primitive locals. Then the Probes were surprised very much when the leader of the riders produced on his arm a armor like device. From it came out a long blade almost 2 metres. It shivered as if it was made of smoke. It was the Warp Blade of the Dark Templars of the Protoss. The shield of great strength was nothing to the massive damage of the Warp Blade, even if it was wielded by non-Protoss. Five quick slashes ended the shield and six more slashes destroyed one of the ore carrying Probes. The rest of the Probes turned and ran. The leader of the alien ordered his people to pick up the large ore. It was as big as half a man.

The group threaded faberic under the ore and picked it up between for riders, the hooded figures moved seemingly like a machine, once the faberic was ready, four riders picked it up and started down the path.

the pair of eyes watched the team go off the pathway into the ditch, then saw the hooded riders pass them by, then came the sound of a thud of metal hitting the ground.

_The Elders would know more about this goings on_ the person watching Sheppard and his team thought as the figures moved off the pair of eyes followed, on the other side of the pathway, running at a fast speed tp try and see where the riding group was headed.

Rodney stepped out onto the path, the LSD beeped and he pointed, "Somebody is coming I think, but I am not sure we should hide again" He said.

Dex looked back the way the group riding the odd animals came from, "Someones coming, but not on the path." He said, bringing up his three barreled shotgun-like weapon.

Ford brought up his P-90 and aimed it down the path, a odd colored form seemed to run across the path at the rise in it, going from one point to the next, it was on two legs but was moving at a good speed. "What was that?" Ford asked.

"obviously someone that lives on this planet maybe, the LSD shows whatever it is pretty close by" Rodney said.

"Is there no way of knowing whom this being is, and if it is friendly or not?" Teyla asked, looking down the way the group had gone and the thud of metal came from.

"Keep your cover!"

Sheppard brought his own P-90 to bear on the thing sweeping toward the group, ready to open fire if met with hostility.

The destroyed probe found itself unable to self-destruct as it should when incapacitated. It was badly damaged and only one of the seven hover drives were working. It tried to drag itself back to home but its main navigation system was fried and its visual recognition sensors were out of place. It began to move toward where SGA-1 was hiding, dragging bits of glowing wires and metals behind it.

Whatever was coming at the team was moving fast, like the phatoms the Wraith made, whomever it was, was not there, but on the other side of the path.

there came a scraping sound of metal on rocks as the probe dragged itself into view, only to get aimed at by Ford.

"Sir, I think we found the cause of the sound of the metal thud" Ford aimed at the probe as it dragged itself up the path.

The phatom-like thing seemed to pass them by, stopping so it seemed as it went through both Teyla and Sheppard before moving on. Ther ecame a sound of claws on metal just around the bend where Dex was watching, he backed up to the rest of the team, nearly tepping on the probe

"whatever that was it used the same thing as the Wraith, either this world has Wraith like people on it, or these are something else." He said

**A/N: OK this is where the Stargate Atlantis Team leave off for a few chapters, the next few chapters run parallel to the last two chapters.**


	12. XII Meeting the Red Devil

**A/N: OK we are back on the SG-1 side of the story, things are picking up on both sides!**

As soon as the console behind him beeped and started moving Jack shot to his feet and aimed the Staff, when the screen showed up he just stared at it, "OK...that is something" He said as the first crystal turned red.

going up next to the crystals to get a better look at them, he heard Daniel say what it was, "This thing is a countdown timer? it does not look like one...uh...Daniel, another one is red"

Daniel moved up next to the crystals, ignoreing for the moment the opening sarcophagus to look closer to the crystals, "All I know is that it is a count down timer, what for I've no idea, for all I know it could be a self destruct...but then it wouldn't be a selfdestruct because of the fear of the Red Devil getting out."

Jack just waved a hand to Daniel to shut up, the casket was opening, "It don't look like a selfdestruct to me Daniel, that slab is moving" jack said setting the staff against the wall, and taking up his P-90 holding it ready.

The slab fell with heavy thud and Teal'c stepped back and aimed his staff weapon at the opened sarcophagus. Jack, Sam, Daniel and Dianna stood along side Teal'c and aimed their weapon.

ChiYou, in his full armor, lifed his hands and grabbed the sides of the sarcophagus. His strength was returning slowly. He slowly lifted himself up. His long black hair flowed down beautifully and his handsome but manly features was revealed, though none of the SG1 could see yet. ChiYou stood up slowly and deliberately. Then he stretched his arms.

Eleventh crystal was red now and the light had almost circled once.

ChiYou turned his face slightly too look at the timer and lifed his left hand, palm up. The hand device was there, intact. ChiYou's eyes flashed and the timer exploded.

ChiYou slowly turned as he spoke.

"I am ChiYou. I thank you for releasing me."

Then when he saw Teal'c ChiYou immediately raised his left hand and pointed it at Teal'c.

"Servant of Apophis!"

Teal'c fired his staff weapon. The blast hit solidly on ChiYou's chest. ChiYou quickly lifed his right and with back of his hand forward. There was another hand device but with blue crystal on both side of the hand. The staff blast disappeared with bright blue flash. Jack quickly through a knife but it didn't work. ChiYou's eyes flashed once more and Teal'c crashed into the wall.

"If this is your idea of quiet sir-" Dianna did not finish her rueful comment, there was no need to. She suwng her weapon to face the system lord, and squeezed off a few rounds at his head...

...Nuttin.

"Chikuso!" Dianna swore quietly in Japaneese. (Yes, she spoke Japaneese) and pointed her weapon again, this time waiting for orders. She had never fought an alien before (Thats not to say she hasn't fought, but her opponents had always been human.) So she didnt really know how to kill him... It.. Whatever.

_"So the guy's a male, but do those snakes have genders? Whatever. None of my buisness anyways."_

Nakhti looked around where she stood, having a sinking feeling within the pit of her stomach. She clutched her staff tighter within her hands. "I do not like this," she said. Looking over towards where SG-1 had gone through the rings at, she glanced towards West. she knew it'd be disobeying a direct order to follow them, but something didn't feel right to her. Stalking over to the rings, she allowed them to take her up to the Pel'tak floor.

When she arrived there, though, she saw Teal'c being flung against the wall. Quickly she moved over to him and stood infront of him protectively, staff weapon raised, her blue eyes flashing with anger. "I think it would be wise to return through the Chaapa'ai, Colnel O'Neill," she said as she watched the Goa'uld figure.

Soon as ChiYou spoke his Name and tossed Teal'c against the Wall, Daniel spoke up, "Hey whoa waitaminute! This is Teal'c,...and Nakhti, both left Apophis a few years back"

Jack watched as his knife fell to the floor, undamaged, "OK this is bad, that is a damn nice set of body armror, Daniel care to tell him who we are and that Apophis hit the bucket a few years back?" Jack said seeing nakhti appear, "Yeah I think so to, Teal'c needs a new Staff and I could use a shower from all this dirt flying around."

_'Speak my name, and the Red Devil shall tell his' only he told us his, and we don't know...wait a minute, a friends name, if Hathor was fighting against him...but, why would...it has to be her_ Daniel thought fast, he looked to ChiYou, "Uh...there was a warning on the wall and out in the valley, are you friends with Bastet of the Third Dynasty?" Daniel asked, hoping it was the right name

Dianna looked around curiously. Luckily, it seemed a firefight would not be necessary. Though you never knew... keeping her hand on the trigger, but - for the moment- lowering her weapon she went over to Teal'c and Nakhti.

"Is Teal'c Ok ma'am?"

ChiYou paused for a moment when he heard the name Bastet but then decided to ignor it for the moment. Still protected by the non-goa'uld shielding, he blasted everyone to the wall except for Daniel. ChiYou's eyes flashed again but did not strike Daniel.

"How do you know that name? Does not matter, she did not come to my aid when my needs were dire. Die, servants of Apophis!"

Then he put his palm pointed at Daniel. The crystal glowed dangerously then it flickered. ChiYou frowned and concentrated harder. The crystal glowed once more than it flickered. ChiYou put down his right hand, which was holding the energy shield, and looked at the crystal.

Teal'c woke up and saw that Daniel was about to be hit by the hand device and others were on the floor moaning with pain. Strange. The hand device at that power would have stuck him through the wall. Then he understood. The hand device of this ChiYou was malfunctioning. Teal'c quickly raised his staff weapon and fired at ChiYou, this time hitting the goa'uld solidly on the chest.

ChiYou fell back into the sarcophagus but it did not close. Quickly standing up and helping Dianna stand up, Teal'c looked at Daniel.

"Are you injured, Daniel Jackson?"

Jack and Sam stirred as well and stood up. It was obvious that Sam was perplexed that they were not dead.

"What happened?"

"It seemed that the hand device he used was malfunctioning."

"That's good to hear. Wow. That was a shocking." said Jack sarcastically.

"Are you alright?" Teal'c asked Dianna.

Then Daniel spoke.

"Jack? Teal'c? This guy is still alive... and standing up!"


	13. XIII Fighting the System Lord Osiris

**AN: long chapters will be following this one, just so those that read can get more of a Stargate SG 1 feel for the story.**

ChiYou slowly stood up and shook his head. There was this blinding headache. He must have gone berserk again. He hoped he didn't kill those who freed him. Unless they were his enemy. ChiYou groaned and climbed out of the sarcophagus. He hated that thing. It saved his life but he hated it. He hated losing his mind by that thing. He easily went berserk for a while after he got out of it. The Ancient and the Protoss told him it was the clash between the sarcophagus' power and the Protoss power protecting him. There was some pain on his chest. He looked down and saw smoking char of his armor. It wasn't broken through but one scale fell off. The blacksmith would berate him again for not taking care of his armor. He then looked at the people who freed him. He saw Teal'c but didn't say anything but slightly frown. Then he realised and remembered what he did and what the man, who appeared to be the leader of tghe group, said. He walked up to the man with glass circles.

"Greetings, I am ChiYou. I apologize for attacking you. I often go berserk after being in the sarcophagus. Now, tell me how you know Bastet?"

Jack pulled Nakhti to her feet, "Talk about a nice welcome home, now I really need that shower" Jack bent down and picked up his knife and slid it back into its seath, "How about we just seal him back up and go back home?" Jack said

Daniel waved Jack to shut up but Jack didn't see, he just went on, "I really should have called in sick today"

then Daniel jumped in, talking fast when Chiyou started to stand back up, "I met Bastet at the Summit about a year and a half ago, then about a month back the Tok'ra told us she was one of the last System Lords to be killed by Ba'al, I take it she was too slow in coming to your aide? She seemed a little saddened at the Summit when I first caught sight of her" Daniel explained to ChiYou, speaking fast and to the point.

The stargate started up, and Jack's radio cam live, everyone could hear it in the room, "Col this is Gen Hammond, we just recived word that one of the System Lords is in hiding in the Pegasus Galaxy, Lt. Col. Sheppard just left on a mission to find out who it is that is hiding." Jack answered back, "Great Gen good to hear, you mind waiting on the debriefing when we get back? I need a shower" Jack said.

"You found something I take it?"

"More like someone actually" Daniel cut in, "We'll tell you when we get back" Daniel added when Jack gave him a 'look'

ChiYou frowned. "Impossible. Bastet can't have been in the Summit. She never goes there. Why would a Furling undercover go to a summit where they are scanned for goa'uld lifesign?" Then he looked about. "You have not introduced yourselves to me. I will reward you richly for releasing me. Now, how long as it been since I was banished here?"

"I'm fine sir." Dianna replied to Teal'c's inquery. Smiling her appreation for his concern.

"Sir.. " She cut her eyes to O'Neill curiously "Is this guy just bi-polar, or do they all do that?"

So she asked alot of questions- the new girl always has to ask alot of questions: she knew nothing!

Nakhti smiled faintly as Colonel O'Neill helped her up and looked over to Sohma. "It is indeed for most Goa'uld to act this way once they leave the sarcophagus, however most are..," she struggled for a word for a moment, "not so friendly." She glaned towards Teal'c and the others, holding her staff tightly in her hand, it still pointed towards ChiYou.

Jack spoke first, "I'm Jack O'Niell, this is Carter, Daniel, Teal'c Dianna, Nakhti and West," He said, Jack looked a bit confused, "how is it that you know of the Third Race of the Four?" he asked.

Daniel was equally confused, he snappen his fingers, "that would expain the warnings is Ancient Egyptain, as well as Asgard, and Ancient"

Jack cut in, "Then who was the lady you saw at the Summit? A fake?...she seemed pretty dang real to me" Jack said.

"She must have been a fake, I faked going as Yu's First Prime to get at the lot of them only it didn't work as planned, she found me out along with Orsis and Ba'al" Daniel said thoughtfully, somehow the way Anubis wasn't fitting in just yet into the whole story. Looking to ChiYou Daniel spoke, "This planet was left for dead, and was seemingly untouched by the Systems Lords, the data sent back showed a sign, a warning, I'm guessing the date was a very long time, I'd say over a few thousand years, only, a Goa'uld can't stay in the sarcophagus for longer then a few weeks at the most...so I'd say you have been here ever since Atlantis was left empty ten thousand years ago, maybe even before that."

Dainna touched her brow genlty in a casual saute. Not because she though he needed to be saulted to, but partially becuse it wasa habit, and partially because she wanted him to know she was frendly.

"Ya'll ok?"

Her query was soft an directd not at ChiYou but at the rest of her team.

ChiYou frowned. "Ten thousand years... that is a long time even for me. I cannot believe that I have been in there so long. No wonder I went berserk so much. Hmm... What happen to my people, my army and my clan?"

Daniel looked to Jack, then back to ChiYou, "Ah...yeah there is that...we don't know we just got here" Daniel said, Jack looked a bit confused, Daniel had said something about Yu and the guy seemed to miss it, from what he could see.

Daniel then took a step back, "You must be the Red Devil, what that warning said, only, there was a second warning but more of a call for help in the valley, as well as on the door and walls here...so that would mean..." there came a low humming sound, Daniel went on talking, "If the Bastet at the Summit last year was a fake, and she was killed by Ba'al from what the Tok'ra said... now home calls us up and says Sheppard is on a mission to find out who the System Lord in hiding is... we might be in a little bit of trouble...am I the only one that hears a humming sound?"

Jack moved to the door, "I'll see if there a re any nighbors, Nakhti, Sohma, you are with me, lets see who is calling, I can hear the humming too and it sounds a lot like one of those big bombers too" Jack headed out the door. P-90 in hand.

ChiYou got past Daniel and went to the console. Teal'c carefully gripped his staff weapon but did not point it at the goa'uld. ChiYou placed his left hand on the console and the screen showed the Hatak they are in. The engine cores were flickering.

"The humming sound is the engine restarting. After a ten thousand years, it might not work, but it seemed it was set to take off when I am released. I hope there is enough naquadah left in the engines."

Then something beeped. ChiYou moved his fingers. The screen showed the stargate. It was dialling.

"Someone coming for you?"

The stargate did the kawooosh and opened. After a moment, a strange hovering machine came through and moved around.

"One of yours?"

_All the jaffa of this guy are dead and the ship is trying to restart??_ Daniel got on his radio, "Jack, that humming sound is the engine trying to start up, also the stargate is starting...err..has started up"

"Yeah? Who is calling?" Jack asked over the radio, not knowing that it was not one of theirs.

Daniel looked to ChiYou, "Not that I know of, why would someone come for us?" he asked, then he saw the MALP, _oh...boy._ Daniel thought seeing a pair of Jaffa appeared, "Those Jaffa are those of Osiris, and that is..." Daniel pointed as Osiris appeared along with a about three dozen Jaffa, "...our only way back home, blocked." he finished looking to Teal'c, as if saying, 'now what?'

ChiYou tilted his head a bit. "Who is that?"

Mission clock +00:45 minutes  
Time of day, late morning

"Who's who?" Jack asked over the radio, Daniel still hadn't turned the thing off, Jack was leading the way down many halls to the engine room, talking to Daniel and everyone else by radio, "Something doesn't add-up here, who would be coming through the 'gate this soon after we get here?" Jack turned a corner, Nakhti and Dianna following behind him. They passed many dead Jaffa and tested out their staffs, soon Jack and Dianna each had a staff weapon as they walked down another hallway

ChiYou asked once more. "Daniel Jackson, who is that woman? If those are the Jaffa of Osiris, is she, Osiris or just an underling?"

Daniel pointed at Osiris, "That...is my old girlfriend after Osiris took over her body, she is shall I say...moody" Daniel said, he looked to ChiYou, confused, "You know Osiris, but not in this host? that used to be Dr. Sarah Gardener until Osiris took over" Daniel said.

Jack cut in over the radio, "You mean our old friend with the bad hangover is here?"

"That sums up Sarah after Osiris took over, only...Osiris is a male and Sarah is a female host" Daniel started to think, then Jack cut in again.

"Daniel...how many times have I told you not to invite a party when we go on these missions, I don't want you to die again, for the upteneeth time, besides, you can think about that later."

The Jaffa by the stargate started searching, seeing the MALP from Earth, even though the viewscreen showed them talking no sound came over it, Daniel stepped closer. "OK I'm not a lip reader but I can tell Osiris is pretty mad, in fact it is clear on her face"

"Wonderful, we'll check out the engines and then leg it back up to you guys." Jack said turning off his radio and leading the way to the engine room

ChiYou was silent for a moment but his pupils began to glow red along with the rest of the eye flashing. Daniel could clearly feelt the rage directed at Osiris.

"OSIRIS!!!"

The ChiYou went to the weapons console and raised the console and attempted to fire but nothing.

"There is not enough power!!!"

Watching the viewscreen with Teal'c standing next to him, Daniel noted one thing, the _Jaffa_ as well as Osiris knew they were there. "uh...You might not be able to fire but they now know we are here" Daniel said.

turning to look towards the ha'taks the Jaffa started to yell, someone was there, the Red Devil might have been woken, then needed backup, and fast, one of the Jaffa went to the DHD and started dailing, heading back to the planet they arrived from for back up. The gate did the kawoosh and the jaffa disappeared.

The rest of the Jaffa started forwards Staffs ready to fire.

"Daniel if we take all the naquadah from the staff weapons we might be able to fire off a few volley. I'll head down to the armoury to get the naquadah."

She followed O'Neill out of the room, raising an eyebrow as she listened to the way he spoke to Daniel Jackson over the radio. She kept close to him, looking around warily, watching for the other Jaffas of Osiris. "We must move quickly, Colonel O'Neill."

"I agree sir- this isn't a good time to be caught away from the group.." Sohma said as she followed Jack.

Jack continued to walk down the hallways, at a good speed, there was more dead humans in black in the hallway they were in, "I agree with you both, only we are about halfway between the engine room and the room where everyone else is, lets keep going, there could be something we could use for weapons" As he spoke the ligfts dimmed a bit then went back up, Jack keyed his radio, "Daniel, the lights just dimmed, did you try to use something?" Jack had come to a stop when the lights flickered, then startede whlking again.

Daniel looked over to Sam, West had appeared with Nakhti so Daniel would have some company beside the Wack Job(as Jack was thinking of calling ChiYou, but thankfully kept himself from saying it), "I don't see why not Sam, go ahead Jack's looking for the engine room, right now I just want to know what is going on with all this writing and what it means"

Daniel moved over to a wall, and started to copy down every rune and bit of writing as fast as he could. "Hey Teal'c you have a light it is a bit dimm in here" He said going over to a darker coner to get at the writing, the writing was in Ancient, making it hard to read for even Jack.

ChiYou was still in the bridge with his anger growing and frustration stacking up. Finally he gave up the weapons and turned it off. The lights went back up. ChiYou growled.

"After ten thousand years, there aren't enough naquadah. I would very much go and strangle Osiris right now, but I will bide my time."

Then the sensors showed that the Jaffa of Osiris was almost at the pyramid under the Hatak.

Teal'c took out the torch and clicked it on and shone it wide across the wall. "Daniel Jackson, would it not be easier if we asked this ChiYou? This is his ship afterall."

"Sir-" Dianna was looking around, half scared, half nervous.

"I know its none of my buisness, but I'm slowly beginning to feel more and more like a mouse trapped between two cats. Is there anyway we can get more controle on the situation"

She looked up as the lights flickered. "No- I guess not..."

The Jaffa of Osiris rushed into the Hatak via both the ring and the emergency staircase. Teal'c could hear their footsteps. He talked into the radio. "O'Neill, the jaffa are here, you must hurry." Then he grabbed Daniel and dragged him away from the wall.

"Quickly Daniel Jackson, they are coming."

No sooner he said that, three _Jaffa_ appeared at the end of the corridor and as soon as they saw Teal'c they fired. Teal'c fired back.

Jack heard Teal'c as well as the sounds of Staff Weapons going off, "So we hear T, stay put and cover Daniel, where's Carter? Nevermind that just cover Daniel as well as what's-his-name for now," Jack said going into a fast walk, then into a jog, as he did so he heard not far behind him the voice of Osiris.

**"Find the ones that freed the Red Devil, he must be reseaeled!"**

Jack entered a room that looked like a secondary armory, pulling Nakhti and Dianna behind him and closeing the door to watch the Jaffa run past, after they faded from sight and earshot, Jack looked around the room, taking in everything, from the seemingly non-rusting boxes to what looked like suits of Jaffa armor, "This sure is not the average storage room now is it?" Jack said pressing the helemt gem of one of the suits, the helmet faded from view a lot like Ra's First Prime's helmet did, "Not even a sign of rust on this stuff either from what I can see."

"I agree.." She bent to examine a few of the boxes of zats on the floor. "These look new."

Daniel was reading the walls when he felt himself get dragged down out of the line of fire by Teal'c, then he saw who was firing on them, "Thanks Teal'c, I'm glad you are here otherwise I'd've been in that thing" Daniel was sitting with his back to one side of the sarcophagus when the Jaffa started firing.

Daniel keyed his radio, "Jack, Sam, guys, Teal'c and I are under fire, though we are holding our own pretty well, but we could use some help"

Jack answered right back, "got it Daniel, just sit tight, and help will be on the way" Jack said, he looked to where Dianna was looking over a case of Zats, Jack snagged one and looked it over, then he had an idea.

Grabbing up a few Zats he took off his belt and tied each Zat to it, making something like a bandoleer with five Zat guns on it, we ll as started searching through some boxes, hoping to find some rope or even some cord or twine, anything to make two more sets of bandoleers, so all three would have some extra wepons.

As he was looking through some boxes he said to Nakhti and Dianna, "see if you can find some rope, or a belt or something to tie some Zats to so we can take a few more of these home" Jack said moving a box to search in the box under it.

"I'm on my way back to the peltak now Daniel" Sam put on her shooting glasses, and holds the P-90 firm in her hand. on her way to the peltak she saw 2 jaffas standing by the entrance with what very much look like gouald grenade. Sam aimed for the wrist of the jaffa holding the grenade, as he armed the grenade Sam pulled the triger, the grenade fell to the floor, stunning the jaffa.

Teal'c and Daniel quickly retreated to the peltak and closed the door with two Jaffa right behind them. Then not so long after they closed the door, there was a sound of goa'uld grenade and sound Jaffa falling. Then Teal'c carefully opened the door to let Sam in. ChiYou was still fiddling with the controls. Teal'c pointed his staff weapon at ChiYou.

"What are you doing?"

"I am trying to take off but this ship does not have enough. I am trying to close the blast doors in the corridors but they are too rusted!"

Then ChiYou opened up a cabinet on the wall and picked up a zat.

Dianna nodded and began to serch. After a few moments she came up with some thin rope. probably sed ot secure the boxes together.

"Will this work sir?"

Jack looked up from the boxes he was digging through, "Perfect, the sooner we got these back to everybody else, the better" Jack said taking the rope and began toeing the Zat guns to it, soon all three had a bandoleer of four or five Zats, as well as a Zat in one hand, best to stun the guys and run rather then stay and fight.


	14. XIV Buying Time

ChiYou stood in front of everyone and riased his right hand with palm in. Blue shield was raised to cover them all. ChiYou held zat in his left hand.

"I've adjusted the shield to let through our attack. That door will not hold, so get ready to fight."

The door creaked open with Jaffa of Osiris prying it open. ChiYou and Teal'c fired their weapons and knocked down a Jaffa and killed one. Then the Jaffa threw in a Goa'uld stun grenade. Other all flinched and tried to cover themselves but ChiYou just stood there. The grenade flashed but nothing happened. "My shield is impenetrable as long as its strength holds."

When the Jaffa grenade was tossed into the room, Daniel dove behind the sarcophagus and covered his ears and eyes, only he was able to cover his eyes, his ears were ringing, and he could barely hear a thing, but at least he could see, only he missed what ChiYou said about the shield holding up.

He didn't bother to ask, instead he opened fire alongside Teal'c, and fired almost blind but in the general way of the Jaffa trying to get in.

Teal'c, found himself wincing at the sound but not stunned. He grimmly thought that the shield of ChiYou was powerful indeed as he could see the incoming staff fire was dissipated easily by the energy shield while Teal'c and ChiYou could fire at the enemy. Teal'c shot down two more but then the other door opened to let in several more Jaffa. There were total of fourteen enemy Jaffa in the room but then Osiris walked in. She sneered at ChiYou but Teal'c could see fear in her eyes. Seeing Daniel standing up again, Teal'c quickly radioed Jack. "O'Neill, Osiris is here. We require aid."

Osiris began to speak. "Well, ChiYou. It appears ten thousand years of imprisonment inside the sarcophagus has not healed your insanity. Still allying with filthy humans. Especially the Tau'ri! You disgrace yourself, sho'va!" Teal'c almost flinched but realised that the insult was not for him. It was for ChiYou.

ChiYou's eyes glowed. Then bits of his armor moved to make the helmet. It was a horrible red colored demon. It indeed brought on fear to its enemies as the enemy Jaffa stepped back bit. ChiYou coldly replied "You have a new host. Tell me, did Ra imprison either you or Isis or both of you for daring to conceive a Harsisis?"

Osiris' eyes flashed. She lifted a strange weapon that looked like shortened staff weapon with two zats on the end. _**"You will die here. My lord Anubis has given me this new weapon just to kill you."  
**_  
She fired. Two bolts of purple lightning hit the shield and ChiYou winced at the pressure. There never was any damage seeping through as Protoss shield never did that, but this certainly drained the strength of the shield. Finally, the shield disappeared and the purple lightning came for ChiYou. Then Teal'c tackled ChiYou to the ground, saving ChiYou in return for a burn on his back.

Jack didn't answer, instead he led Dianna and Nakhti back up to the Pel'tak floor and snuck in behind the enemy Jaffa, and fired two Zats, calling out, "I told you not to invite a party, but you did anyways"

When they had been in the storage room, she'd quietly observed everything from the armor to the zat guns. She leaned down and reached into the box, pulling one out. Once they left and returned to the Pel'tak floor. Lifting her weapon, she slammed the end of the staff at one of the Jaffa to knock him to the ground and held the staff at the back of his neck. _"I would suggest you start talking unless you would like me to kill you right now. Why should we not free this being?!"_ Her blue eyes blazed, going to a near dark blue color, the color a deep, storm filled angry ocean.

The Jaffa growled as Nakhti prepared to fire. "Lord Anubis will kill you for this. Know that you have awoken the most 'feared' goa'uld of all time. Even Lord Anubis fears the Red Devil. You will die a painful death, Shol'va!"

Osiris yielded the strange weapon at ChiYou with both ChiYou and Teal'c on the floor. She smiled and looked at Daniel Jackson.

"Well, Daniel Jackson. You are about lose more than just two friends today."

Jack spoke first, "sorry to crash the party Babe" he zatted the Jaffa on the ground and fired at the weapon in Osiris' hands, her shield blocked it.

_**"You dare challenge me?"**_ Osiris yelled to Jack, her eyes flashed gold as she spoke.

Jack's hand snaked its way to his knife, "I was thinking about it" He said, and threw the knife, the knife landed with a soft unhearable thud in Osiris' arm, the same arm holding the odd weapon, which fell from her grasp as she reached for the knife lodged in her arm. "Carter Sohma, get Teal'c and Red Suit out, now!" Jack yelled, going into a sprint and diving to the ground, tripping up two Jaffa coming at Nakhti from her right.

Daniel though just stared, how the hell did Osiris remember him after three years? well it was really simple actually when Daniel thought it over. He just stood there, open mouthed and tone deaf watching his old friend struggle with the knife in her arm.

Nakhti hissed at the Jaffa calling _her_ a Shol'va. _"If anyone is a Shol'va, it is you. You side with a Goa'uld instead of fighting for the freedom of your own kind!" _She pressed the hidden button on her staff and shot him through the neck, then turned as O'Neill tripped the two coming at her. Two more blasts fired from her staff weapon at them before she turned and ran towards ChiYou and Teal'c. She held the zat gun up to Osiris, standing infront of the two. "_You will have to get through me to get to them!"_

She leaned down and swept her staff at Osiris' legs, then shooting off a blast from her staff at the Goa'uld's head.

Osiris easily evaded Nakhti's attacks and sent a weak bast at her with the hand device and quickly raised the shield again. However, it was different color this time. The same color shield used by Aris Boch. It was impenetrable. Osiris' eyes glowed dangerously as she looked around SG1 and ChiYou who aimed htie weapons at her.

"_**You will pay for this insolence, Tau'ri. And you, ChiYou, you will soon feel the might of Lord Anubis and his powers as you beg for your life beneath his feet!**_"

Then the main console beeped. ChiYou quickly looked around. Suddenly, the Hatak shook as if it was under attack. A great explosion quaked the stranded Hatak and everyone lost their balance. Seizing the chance, Osiris quickly ran out of the Peltak and into the ring platform. Jack managed to squeeze in a few shots with his P90 and Osiris' white skirt was quickly stained with blood, though she escaped.

Teal'c stood up and went to ChiYou as ChiYou placed his hand on the console. The screen lit up to show three Hataks on high orbit, firing on them. Then a great booming voice came from above. "_**This is YuHwangShangTi the Great. Those who dared to awaken the Red Devil, hear me! You have awakened the greatest evil therefore punishable by death. Perish now along with the Red Devil!**_" Teal'c saw ChiYou's eyes glowing red with incalculable rage.

Jack shot off three, 3-shot bursts at Osiris' fleeing form, geeting her in the leg and left hip/side, the two Jaffa he tripped up were starting to get to their feet, though they were not reaching for their weapons, nor did they have anyone them from Jack could see. He zatted them both, but only once, they needed the two for questioning back home.

Then the Ha'tak shook, "Great, the party crasher arriveth, can we go now?" The Ha'tak shook again, "On second thought, I think I know a way I can buy us some time to get to the 'gate" Jack said heading for the same door that he'd just come out of with Dianna and Nakhti, "Teal'c you keep watch here, Daniel you stay with Teal'c, Sohma, Carter, you two go and find West, better yet let me call him, while you two go and find him, Nakhti cover them." Jack pointed to the door wheree Carter and Dianna were to go through whil he hit his radio, "West this is O'Niell you copy? Carter and Sohma are on their way to you, stay put." Jack then took off for the engine room, somehow even though he nolonger had that stuff in his head, a plan was starting to form.

ChiYou quickly spoke. "Osiris has ringed directed to the ring platform behind the chapaai, and Yu is now bombarding area near the chapaai. It would be better you do not go there. Whatever you did boosted the power reserve of the ship. I can power up weapons and shield for a moment."

ChiYou raised left hand, and a small blue console rose to the left of the main control. ChiYou placed his hand there and the shaking of the ship stopped. The screen showed a blue bar with goa'uld number on it.

"Hmm... the shield is on thirty percent but it will withstand against three Hataks if I manage it. I need someone to man the photon cannons, as the automated system is destroyed." The weapons console rose behind ChiYou as he spoke

Down in the Engine room, Jack started moving crystals around from panel to panel, some were like sand and shattered glass, but Jack remembered doing the same thing he was now in a smaller ship while in Hyperspace once, though he forgot when. He heard ChiYou over the radio, since Teal'c was right next to the guy, "Whatever I'm still doing should give us a bit more power to everything but the main drives, having that crap in my head wasn't there for nothing you know, things tend to stick" Jack said over the radio as he moved from one panel to the next, taking crystals out and puting the same crystals into different panels, "Shields should have a power boost in...five...four...three...two...now" Jack said puting crystals from the main drive into the shield panel with each number right to the beat.

Jack then closed the panel and moved back to the main drive, and started taking crystals from there once more, then started for the weapons area, "heading for weapons now, should be getting power to them in a few seconds to a few minutes" He called over the radio.


	15. XV Anubis arrives

Down in the Engine room, Jack started moving crystals around from panel to panel, some were like sand and shattered glass, but Jack remembered doing the same thing he was now in a smaller ship while in Hyperspace once, though he forgot when. He heard ChiYou over the radio, since Teal'c was right next to the guy, "Whatever I'm still doing should give us a bit more power to everything but the main drives, having that crap in my head wasn't there for nothing you know, things tend to stick" Jack said over the radio as he moved from one panel to the next, taking crystals out and puting the same crystals into different panels, "Shields should have a power boost in...five...four...three...two...now" Jack said puting crystals from the main drive into the shield panel with each number right to the beat.

Jack then closed the panel and moved back to the main drive, and started taking crystals from there once more, then started for the weapons area, "heading for weapons now, should be getting power to them in a few seconds to a few minutes" He called over the radio.

West had been keeping low the entire time the ship was invaded until is radio crackled to life. He ducked into a nearby storage room for better cover and responded. "Copy that sir, I am in one of the nearby storage units, looks to only hold rations." Keeping an eye on the door West pointed his gun at the slight opening he'd left to signal his location. He waited to see who will appear first, a group of Jaffa or his allies.

Jack radioed right back, "Got it West, saty put, Carter and Sohma are on the way" Jack continued to move around the engine room, taking crystals from one panel and putting them into the weapon power panels, "Teal'c, you should have backup power online...now" Jack said over the radio placeing a crystal in the slot and shutting the panel. So far so good

Dianna rounded the corner and spotted West. "Sir!"

ChiYou PAed within the ship. "I am going to minimise the shield to the areas that aren't needed right now. Since we are not in rthe space, we will not explode... much. It would be better if everyone is in peltak."

Jack stopped as he heard ChiYou over the PA the damaged ship had, "Power is back to full for the shields, and least it should be, the idea of blowing up is not something I'd perfer to think about, but since Plan A failed at the start and Plan B never got off the ground, does anybody have a Plan C?" Jack said into his radio, Both Teal'c and Daniel heard him clearly, Sam, Dianna and West could hear him as well. _I just hope that Nakhti is with Daniel, which would be good because she keeps him from harms way very well, plus Danny Boy is possibly reading something off a wall again._ Jack thought, moving crystals around from panel to panel, he was hoping he would not need to go to the other Ha'taks for parts

Daniel had gone back to reading what was on the walls after Osiris left, not knowing that Yu had arrived, _hmmm, looks like someone went hard at hiding this guy, either that or tried to free him but failed at it and left the warnings,_ Daniel pointed to a few runes, "These markings, it's not in Thor's language, nor is it in Ancient, not even Egyptian either, maybe it has something to do with the Stargate itself, like an address or something, only something is missing, what is missing I have no idea yet but then..." Daniel started reading the runes, "OK we have, Stargate symbols, Egyptian Runes, Asgard Runes, Ancient Runes, and those..." Daniel took out a pad and pencil and start writing the Stargate symbols down, he'd need them for later.

Outside the Stargate started up, Hammond's voice came though, "Dr. Jackson, This is Hammond, do you read?"

"Yes sir only I'm trying to find out what some of this writing means, what's on your mind?" Daniel said into his radio.

"We just received word that a System Lord is hiding over in the Pegasus Galaxy, we tried to contact the Tok'ra but we have yet to get a response, Atlantis Base says it is Bastet of the Third Dynasty, any idea what that means?" Hammond

"Well it could mean that the Bastet killed by Baal was a fake, she is in Pegasus? Then that would mean that she is still alive yet in hiding, why she is in hiding I don't know, but there is a possibility..." Daniel said

"... that she is of the Third Race from Ernest's planet." Hammond finished, "That was told to us, the Furlings nearly died out until they hid themselves on a remote world in Pegasus, Dr. Weir confirms that even though it is a far fetched theory, Col. Sheppard left 20 minutes ago t othe planet where the people of this System Lord is at, Atlanis has yet to hear from them as of yet."

"OK then that rules out the fact that Bastet is a Goa'uld because she is actually a Furling, I think our best bet is to let Col. Sheppard complet the mission before doing anything further, also, we could use some backup about now. Yu has arrive and is fireing on us." Daniel said.

"The Prometheus is on its way, good luck." Hammond said before the Stargate shut itself down. For the time being the team was stuck by themselves.

As the members of SG1 began to return to peltak one by one, the bombardment intensified and the shield status bar on the screen got smaller and smaller. ChiYou squeezed off few shots but without targeting system, they were inaccurate. With his eyes flashing, ChiYou pressed some strange button on the weapons console.

West nearly shot Dianna as she rounded the corner but halted his trigger finger keeping from firing. He then followed the two back to the Pel'tak only to again jump to a conclusion having him ready his firearm to shoot ChiYou.

Down in the engie room Jack felt the Ha'tak shake, he keyed his radio, "What was that? were we hit?" he asked, already thinking, _'I really should have called in sick'_ he began moving to another panel to move more crastals around.

Out in space Yu sent out a pair of Udajeet Gliders. _**"Find the ones that freed the Red Devil! Kill them all!"**_ he ordered, the two Gliders then began to fire on the center Ha'tak.

"woh there sir!" She paused as his hand flew to the trigger, only relaxing after he did. "How are you holdin' up?" Dianna's smile was frendly but tense.

West lowers his gun in relative acceptance of the situation as the ship starts rocking from the various blasts. He is constantly watching ChiYu with suspicious eyes but figures if the Colonel trusts him then he will have to accept it.

"So where is everybody else Dianna? I thought you were all here on the umm..PelTak?" West spouts the name with great uncertainty as he hasn't much knowledge for this sort of thing. Tanks and fighter aircraft he can handle but the interstellar ships are something he still cannot wrap his mind around.

"Another goa'uld showed up sir, and a fight is beginning. I don't recognize her, But it looks like its going to get really ugly, We should get moveing.."

When ChiYou pressed the button, the screen showed the top of ChiYou's Hatak. The top opened up to reveal some kind of spire. Then it began to shoot blue balls of energy into the sky.

Then the screen showed the three Hataks in space.

"Without targeting system, this is the best I can do."

The blue energy sporadically hit the ships but one in the front too most damage. After about nine shots made it to the frontmost ship, it exploded. ChiYou smiled.

However, the battle was not over. A hyperspace opened with nine Hataks came out. A voice rang across the system. "_**This is Anubis. ChiYou, if you surrender all your knowledge of the Ancients and serve me faithfully, I will spare your life out of your usefulness. I shall demonstrate my power."**_

Then the Yu's Hataks' began to move away but one was shot down by Anubis' Hataks.

ChiYou spoke through the comm."Anubis has come with a fleet. No matter what we do, we cannot survive if we stay here. If you want to live, come to the peltak floor quickly."

Dianna flinched a little, at the 'death' comment: "Well sir, I'm not one to take orders for a Go'uld, but thats pretty hard to refuse, Shall we away?"

Jack heard Anubis' voice over the PA system, and keyed his radio, "Somehow I think the party just got funner" he said as he placed the last crystal in the weapons area, "Teal'c you should have Targeting systems up and running now" he said as he then left the engine room, fast.

West continues down the corridor without givinv much thought to the promise made over the PA. He looks back to Dianna and can see that she is slightly shaken he lowers his pace to allow her to catch up.

"Well, given the two choices I'll take my chances on the Pel thing. Apparently whomever the owner of this ship is, has a plan to get us out of here, hopefully in one piece." West kept his eyes sharp searching for anymore Jaffa who might impede their progress toward the Pel'Tak. _'I just hope this isn't going to be my first __**and last**__ mission for the SGC.'_ West pondered to himself.

"Hmm.. Well, I'm with you there sir." She offered a thin smile. "Your not the only one who's new to all this."

Teal'c acknowledged Jack's info and began to target Anubis' Hataks but they were still out of it while the accuracy improved slightly. Then Anubis began to shoot down on the Hatak and the shield bar on the screen began to shrink fast. Teal'c turned to face ChiYou, who was fiddling with crystal in the wall.

"ChiYou, the shield is only on thirty percent and dropping."

ChiYou looked at Teal'c with strangely amused expression. "Are you afraid to die, Teal'c? We can leave this place immediately if we abandon your friends who has not yet come back to this floor. I am redirectly almost all powers to the shield. Soon we would have no weapons. With the main engines totally destroyed, we must escape from this ship."

In that moment, Teal'c managed to destroy one Hatak, but three more cmae out of the hyperspace and joined the main fleet. ChiYou quickly spoke into the PA. "Everyone, we must hurry. Anubis has reinforcement and the shield is dropping fast."

Jack started up a stairwell to the next floor, and came up on West and Dianna, "I did what I could, I think we go this way" Jack took a left and started up another set of stairs.

Outside in space Anubis' Ha'taks started fireing again as Yu left the area and pulled his Gliders back. _**"Send down Troops to seek out those that freed ChiYou, he must be destroyed as soon as possible. Go!"**_ Anubis ordered his _Jaffa_.


	16. XVI Fleeing from Anubis

Teal'c saw Jack, West and Dianna coming up the stairs, and he turned to ChiYou. "They are here, do whatever you were doing."

ChiYou nodded and took out a crystal from the wall, and walked out of the Peltak. Just outside the door, he opened a panel on the floor and put the crystal inside. The floor opened up and a metalic circle looking suspiciously like a StarGate game up a bit. It was not a StarGate but its size and shape was similar. ChiYou's eyes glowed and the strange alien writings, unlike any Daniel has ever seen, and mathematical diagrams, some of which Sam recognised, began to glow blue. Then from the empty air above the circle opened up a portal about the size of StarGate generated by glowing shape of Stargate made up of energy. ChiYou's eyes were still glowing and his hand was deep inside the panel on the floor.

On the other side of the portal was dark room lightened up by the light from this side of the portal. There seemed to be some control panels on the other side and a large vehicle in the far corner of the dark room. ChiYou spoke with obvious strain.

"You must go across. If I leave my hand from this panel, the portal will shut down in 30 seconds and that is barely enough time for me to get through. Go through quickly!"

Down in the ring room, the first of Anubis's jaffa began to ring in, they took the few guards who were in the room, then proceeded to take the rest of the ship. On his own, Anubis sat back in his throne, then ordered the jaffa at the communications post _**"Good. Open a channel to the enemy Hatak."**__  
_  
ChiYou's eyes flashed. "Quickly! Anubis' Jaffa has entered the hatak!"

Dianna was not about to stick around and figure out that the heck a 'hatak' was. She obeyed as quickly as possible.

Daniel looked to the crystal then to the portal like thing that it opened, "well, it could be worse, that could have opened to water or the inside of Anubis' ship" Daniel said as Jack grabbed him and shoved him though he turned to push West through the thing but West merely nodded and stepped through, he ws actually listening to unsaid orders, so what else was new, after all, West was a soldier.

Jack looked to Nakhti, who merely nodded back and stepped through the simmering portal, followed by Dianna and Carter, Jack looked to Teal'c, "T, you ready? Meet you on the other side." He said before turning to ChiYou, "look, I uh, you seem to be the nice type of Goa'uld, which is rare that we come across any on these missions, why not come with us?" _there I said it, now I know I'm gonna retire when we get back home when this guy shows up with us_ Jack thought.

ChiYou nodded as Jack went through Jack and Teal'c watched ChiYou from the other side. Then ChiYou release his hand from the panel and ran into the portal. Just as ChiYou cleared the portal, the portal closed with humming sound. Without the portal, the room was dark. ChiYou stood up and spoke.

"We must hurry! We are still on the same planet. I have set self-destruct on my Hatak, and it will fire last volleys at Anubis before exploding. I have rigged the Chapaai to blow up as well so as to increase the explosive wield. It will stun Anubis' fleet momentarily, and I will get us off this planet with that transport vessel."

Jack had both caiought ChiYou and crashed to the floor with him as well, then pulled himself up by way of Nakhti's Staff being next to him, thankfully she held it very still so he could get up easly, "When I said plan A failed at the start, I was actually refering to the idea that I forgot something" Jack said.

"What would that be Jack?" Daniel said looking around the room the tream was in, when ChiYou spoke of having to hurry, Daniel opened his mouth to speak, only to have Jack butt in.

"I forgot to stay home, matter of fact, I think the party is coming to a close now so..." Jack looked to ChiYou, "Lead the way." Jack then saw Teal'c looking at where the portal thigy used to be, "Something on your mind Teal'c?"

Teal'c shook his head as he looked about the dark room. "No, O'Neill. However, I was wondering how we would get out of here. There seemed to be no opening."

Jack looked around, something about the place reminded him of the first time he had overloaded his head, after a minute or so Jack made a grunting sound, "Yes I think you're right T, only this guy here seems to know where to go from here"

Jack turned to Sam and Dianna, "Carter, Sohma, see if you can find some datacrystals, maybe we can cobble something for a outside view of the place" Jack said going to the place where the portal used to be, something started making him think again, _if there is a way out of here then perhaps we can get to the Prometheus and head home...yeah...maybe that plan will work, if not there is always Plan F. Only I hope we don't get that far yet._

Jack turned to West and Nakhti, "West, Nakhti, see if you guys can find anything remotely like a power sorce, we are going to need a bit of light" Like normal Jack was taking charge, and in a way that seemed well, good for them and bad for those following.

The ring platform started up and ten _Jaffa_ entered the Pel'tak room, seeing it empty one of the _Jaffa_ went to a view screen and called to Anubis, "Master, the Red Devil has feld with those that freed him, what must we do now?" The _Jaffa_ asked with his head bowed in reverance.

Deep within the Hataks were self-destruct mechanism that ticked away. Then still with Anubis' Jaffa within them, they exploded. Just before the explosion, the Hatak fired all its weapons into the space at Anubis' fleet. Three Hataks blocked to protect Anubis' mothership but they were destroyed and Anubis' mothership took two shots of blue Protoss particle cannon. The ship shook hard and the shield went down by half but it survived.

ChiYou got some of his strength back and saw SG1 looking for power source. He laughed aloud and everyone looked at him. "Follow me! This is a hidden base. That ship in front is the way out." He approached the ship and reached out with his right hand. A door opened and ChiYou entered, beckening others to follow.

Daniel had been looking around at the walls, there was nothing written on them far as he could see, though he did see some Asgard datacrystals in a small pile(more like a neat stack actually) seeing the crystlas then seeing everyone heading to follow ChiYou, Daniel grabbed as many as he could while calling to West for some help, "Hold these would you? These may be important, I want to get a look at these later."

West nodded and took the handful of datacrystals into his arms so Daniel could get the rest and then two followed ChiYou and Jack who of course was muttering about something or other.

Jack seeing the door open into a ship as well as seeing light inside said ship waved Nakhti and West to help Daniel who had found something he needed to keep, _That Daniel, always finding things he needs when on a trip_ Jack thought to himself.

He was then muttering to himself a little too loud about his ideas getting tossed into his face after he started to do something, he remembered Bra'tac acting the same way around him, taking charge, and making a plan as he went along, _Maybe I should do that, maybe the plan would work too_ Jack thought as he entered the ship and looked around.

_**GRAAAAAHHHH**_ Anubis stood, screaming in defiance to what he had just seen. He began pacing his bridge, seething untill he finally reached a conclusion_**Set a course to Abydos, I want the eye of Ra**_A hyperspace window opened, and the mothership, as well as the other remaining ships followed suit, after destroying anything that left.

Hre'rak nodded when told to head for Abydos, the fabled Weapon of the First System Lord was sought after for many a thousand years, now to know wher the that piece was, that was just in Hre'rak's mind, _Chel'nak(translation, "Very cool")_.

Piloting the ship as large as the Mothership of Anubis was no easy task, mostly when being fired at, but once they were in Hyperspace did Hre'rak mention the damage, "My Lord, the weapons fired at us has brought the shield to 50, the weapons used I have never seen before." He said as he waited for his Master's response he stood at full attention, being a First Prime meant not slacking off, like the Shol'va Teal'c.

The ship did not look so big from outside but it was huge from inside. It could have fitted about two large tanks inside. Of course, there was not cockpit other than a small flat panel with a blue crystal on it. ChiYou beckened them in and closed the door. The inside began to light up. Unfortunately there were no seats.

"We are going to Tauri, as Anubis will surely send his ships against us. I know some quick path to Tauri."

Then in front of them, where a large black screen lit up and showed the outside the ship, the wall in front of them began to open and light began to seep into the cave. When the wall opened completely, with mere humming, the ship lifted off and sped outside.

Two Hataks left behind by Anubis to survey the planet for any technology left by ChiYou immediately noticed the fleeing ship. One Hatak began to follow the Protoss shuttle.

Seeing the screen as well as the two ships Jack started having second thoughts off the mission, like, did he remember to turn off his oven before bed last night, he could have sworn he was wozy when he left for work that morning.

Pointing to the screen he said, "Are those supposed to be shooting at us?" his mind was spinging with the information he would have to put in the Mission Report.

When ChiYou spoke of heading for Earth right then and there Jack rasied a hand, "What is it that you have against this other guy?" Jack was oddly confused as to why Anubis had a odd sound to his voice as if he were afraid of something, but then if Anubis was fighting in that DVD thingy..._that's it, that might hold the key to this_ Jack turned to Daniel, "Daniel, you still have that DVD thingy on you?"

Daniel was looking over the controll like part of the ship and found well, nothing to help him out with the Asgard datacrystals, _darn, nothing to plug into._ he thought, then he looked up to Jack when he was asked for the DVD-player like thingy, he nodded and passed it over to him.

"You might have to find a place to plug it in, though I'm unsure if you'll be able to find one inside of this place." Daniel said to Jack as he handed the DVD-player like thing to Jack, who just nodded and set it on the control thingy and started looking for a place to plug the thing in.

Teal'c took one of the disks and handed to Jack. "This one is titled 'Battle with Cronus, Bastet and Kali against Ra, Anubis, Zeus, Shiva'. This may contain some information."

Jack put the disk in and the hologram powered up. ChiYou turned to looked for a moment but then turned his attention to piloting.

The hologram showed about twenty six Hataks on one side and about thirty three Hataks on the other side. It appeared as if somone was using a cloaked cargo ship to film the whole thing. A voice rang from thirty three ships. _**This is the Supreme System Lord Ra, surrender now or pay for your insolence!"**_

Then Ra and his allies began to fire at ChiYou and his allies. Fire fight ensued but then ChiYou's Hatak, which appeared to be the exact one they found on the planet, halted and its top opened up to reveal a small spire. Then blue energy balls fired. Ra's fleet was quickly decimated and Ra fled and so did Shiva. Zeus' mothership exploded and Anubis was left with only his mothership and four other Hataks. ChiYou's side still had about nine ships and they surrounded Anubis and destroyed all but the mothership.

The scene changed and the film maker seemed to have infiltrated ChiYou's Hatak. In the Peltak, ChiYou and his allies sat on throne while Anubis was brought before them. Cronus spoke first. "**_Anubis, despite the agreement we had earlier, you have betrayed us and attacked us first. For such treachery amd insolence, you must die!"_**

The Bastet spoke. It was a different host."_**Killing Anubis here would not change much. While he is a criminal of great degree, if we kill him here, then Ra and his allies would divide up Anubis' territory and his fleet. It would be better if we let him go unscathed so Ra may suspect Anubis had betrayed him."**_

ChiYou nodded."_**I agree with Bastet."**_

Kali nodded as well. Cronus looked dubious but nodded as well. Then ChiYou spoke. "_**We will let you live for now. Challenge us at your own peril, gonach! We will crush you next time you dare to contend with us."**_

The power went out of the machine and hologram faded. ChiYou, spoke before anyone could say anything. "Perhaps I should have killed Anubis right there."

Suddenly, the ship shook. One of the Hataks came into weapons range and was firing at the Shuttle though quite inaccurate due to the distance.

_**A/N: the next three chapters... perhaps four will be on Team Sheppard in the Pegasus galaxy, have no fear this story is just beginning!**_


	17. XVII Meeting the Huntress

Near the Ha'tak of ChiYou, Bastet slept like any normal house cat would, even though she was more of the human type of cat, they had their diffrences, as well as their smiliarities, anyhow. Bast was woken by one of the Protoss Probes, she'd been given the probe by the PRotoss when she hid the oddly made Ha'tak on the planet, and thanks to the Asgard and the Ancients and the Nox, as well as the unknown Protoss, Bast was able to live with her people in peace.

Opening one eye to look at the smallish probe runing across the room and crashing into things, as if it had been hit by something, or just to wake her up, Bast got up from the couch she was laying on and spoke to the probe, "What is wrong with you little one?".

There came a knocking on the door, "Enter" Bast said, a tallish feline (about the hight of Sheppard) appeared in the doorway, "ma'am, the Probes have woken and begun moving about, the Templare Priests have the ore now, what it is to be used for I do not know."

Bast looked from the soldier, to the probe that had finally stopped running into the walls, chair legs, bed posts, etc... and started sqweaking out something.

The pet Probe of Bastet, specially modified by the Protoss and the Ancients, began to beep in its attempt to communicate. In failing to make her understand the computer language, it showed a holographic image. It showed a man on six legged mount slashing at an ore carrying probe with what appeared to be a Warp Blade of the Dark Templares, one of several that was left by the Protoss was stolen by the local primitives. The image faded. The Probe began to stir up a hustle.

When the holo faded Bast started to pace the room, the Probe was once again running into things, but doing(thankfully) little damage to itself as it ran into whatever it could, Bast looked to the feline standing just inside the doorway.

"The Templares Priests do not have the ore needed from the Probes, the Ma'kari have it, send out scouts to find their village, then once it is found, get the ore, it is needed for the repairs to the Ha'tak in the center of town" Bast said before sitting in the chair given her by the Ancients, much like the one found in the Artic of Earth. ChiYou's ship had been placed in the center of the city, as a safeguard so no enemy could take it and use the Interstellar engine to get to the Milky Way, only the Ancients and the Furlings never called in the Milky Way, they called in, the Home Galaxy.

As she sat in the chair a image of the area the probes were attacked at appeared in the center of the room. Showing the path as well as...was that a shadow? Bast zoomed in, indeed it was a shadow, a shadow cast by..._what_?

--------------------

On the path Rodney just stared at the fallen probe making its way to the team, he ponited at it, "OK, that is different" he said, turning in time to see the phatom blast through Teyla and Sheppard, he aimed down the way the thing went, then lowered his P-90 when Dex came back, the day was getting funner and funner.

--------------------

On the hill just north of the Hatak was the Protoss Nexus, built by a small group who were separated from the main group. Later, Ancients found them and ChiYou came to this planet with Bast and the Protoss leaders to take them to the Milkyway galaxy.

The remnant of the Protoss is still rich on this world, espeically on this city as this city's cloaking field is generated by a Protoss technology and its powergrid also. After the Protoss has left, the Ancient maintained this city despite their war with the Wraith. This place proved to be a safe haven for many Ancients.

There was the Nexus and several building still left in the subspace fold that could be summoned, and there were a Protoss Forge, which was wiped clean of the Protoss technology when the Protoss left, but it was used by both the Ancients and the Furlings as a platform of research. The Cybernetics Core helped as well. The cybernetics technology of the Protoss was astounding, though the Ancients were at par with them a bit later on, and this helped the Furlings much as well by providing materials to construct automated defence systems during the most heated fight with the locals. There were some Pylons that powered the city's Protoss technologies and about twenty or so Photon Cannons that could be activated to defend the city from on coming attacks.

However, it was the shielding left by the Ancients and the cloaking technology left by the Protoss that protected the Furling refugees to survive the earlier times of colonization.

The Protoss Probes were excellent workers who did much mining and gathering during the earlier times but were soon abandoned as Furlings did not expand their city over the boundary of the cloaking field.

The reason the Protoss Probes were gathering ore and Vespene Gas was that it was not only the Hatak that needed repair, as the Furlings, already a very advanced on their own, had gathered much over the years. However, it was nothing compared to what was needed to repair the HwanUng, strange hybrid ship made of Goa'uld, Protoss and Ancient technology. It was buried deep beneath the city's northen hills, and only Bast new of it.

----------------

"What the hell?" Sheppard stood, walked down the path a bit before turning back to the group, "Teyla, Ronon, have either of you ever seen anything like this?"

Rodney, holding the LSD noticed a beep, "OK there seems to be a welcome mat on the way...maybe, after all it could be the same...thing, that..." Rodney paused looking to Teyla and Sheppard, Teyla was giving him a 'look' saying, 'get on with it' "OK look, whatever that was, could not had been a Wraith"

"How so?" Ford asked, he was equally confused, "how is this...thing, that passed through the Col and Teyla not one of the Wraith?"

"The Wraith phantoms dissipate when it hits solid matter, whatever did the phantom, if it is a phantom, is not a Wraith, it passed through both Teyla and Col Sheppard, then it moved on as if in a hurry" Rodney said.

Teyla looked to Ronon, Dex just looked to Sheppard, "When you first told me of Earth, I had never heard of a world untouched by the Wraith, but now we are on a world that the Wraith fear?" She asked, she'd been a bit shaken up when that phantom passed through her, as if it was looking for something, then moving to Sheppard, then heading down the path. Neither of them had seen such a thing, and Dex had been a runner for much of his life too, so then he'd see a lot of things, though nothing as aadvanced as this world

The broken probe detected the LSD's Ancient power signature and attempted get closer to it, thus inevitably moving toward and following McKay.

----------------------

As she was looking of the oddly cast shadow that the puddlejumper made, Bast noticed a blinking light on the edge of the holo, she zoomed out enough and saw a group of people on the path, just in time to see the "phantom" pass through two of the party before moving on, _Arianthie's girl has grown into a Huntress now_ Bast thought seeing that the phantom made by the Furling, linger on both Teyla and Sheppard, Bast also noticed the nearly destroyed probe, _Hmmm I wonder if Arianthie can speak with the party, as well as bring the partially gone Probe to the city_

There came a crash as her pet Probe rammed into a wall, and dented the stone wall deeply, then started going the other way, ramming into the wall across from where it slammed into place near the door.

Bast stood up from the chair and the holo faded from view, it was time to go to her friend's ship, it was all she could do, keep it clean with the Protoss probes inside it, ready to lift off at a moments notice, even with a small crew the ship was in safe hands, she paced the room, what made that shadow.

"Ar'nost" she called. The same feline furling that had given her the news entered, "yes madam?" the feline called Ar'nost asked. Bast had gone over to her probe, she never called it her pet, most of the time she called it her little one, and to her that it what it was.

Bending down to be balanced on her feet yet with bet knees and her heels near the base of her tail, Bast tried to slow the probe from running headlong into another wall, as she did so, she told Ar'nost, "There is a ship near where the Ma'kari got hold of the ore, Arianthie's daughter, AutumnStarr was last seen in that area, she is one of the only Huntresses that have the Pantoms skill given her thanks to the Wraith War 10,000 years ago, she found a group near the place from where the ore went missing, she passed her phantom through two of them, I want to know what she found."

Ar'nost stood in the door, he was to send someone to find the Huntress? was his Lady out of her mind after 10,100 years of being a Furling/Protoss/Ancient mix after so long? But then he nodded, thinking it better to do as told or risk death or banishment. "Yes my Lady, is there anything else you wish me to do?"

Bast, still bent down to the probe, spoke, "Find the ore, the Valley of the Naeth should be waking more probes, the sentries should be returning, this little one has sent a holo of one of the probes getting attacked, as well as senseing a power signature of thwe Ancients, possibly their handheld Life Force senser" Bast said, she turned her head to Ar'nost, "You may go to your tasks" Bast said, Ar'nost nodded and turned and left the room, leaving Bast to try and calm the frantic probe.

------------------------------------

Rodney at first was too focused on seeing who was near to notice the probe dragging itself closer to him, though he did notice the only dot other then them stopped and started...back at the team? "Uh guys I think we are about to have some company," he said looking down the path where the phantom had gone.

There was a cladder of sounds on the paved path, over the rise came a second hooded figure, this one was on foot, and stopped at the top of the rise to watch the team, the figure was in full view as well as not moving, watching the team to see what they did. Not knowing that the Huntress was also watching the team..

AutumnStarr Arianthie, the Huntress appeared around the bend, tall and seemingly thin from not eating, the figure on the rise saw her and made a motion with his hands.

Suddenly the team was split down the middle by a shield of pure energey, spliiting off Rodney, Teyla and Carson from everyone else, Carson touched the shield, fully expecting a really bad shock but his finger passed right through it without a problem, Rodney tried the same thing and met only a wall, as did Teyla, only her finger got burned.

Carson dragged himself out of the small shielded area as it started to get smaller, as if it was using Wraith transpaort tech to beam Rodney and Teyla into something, things were not good.

"Rodney, Teyla!" Sheppard fired several rounds into the shield far over their heads.

After hitting the "wall" Rodney looked as if he was going to have a heart attack, "OK this is bad, we should try an--" Rodney ducked as Sheppard fired, the rounds bounched off and landed in the woods on the other side, "What the hell are you doing?? you could've killed us!" He yelled at John, thinking he was nuts.

"It seems we are stuck in this...thing?" Teyla said, holding a cloth to her burned finger, thankfully it was not bleeding...yet.

"As much as I hate to admit it, it looks like it." Rodney said.

"OK then why is it that I could get out and not them?" Carson asked, clearly confused. "I mean, when Rodney tried to leave he hit what, a wall right?" Rodney nodded, "and when Teyla touched the wall..."

"She got burned," Ford said finishing Beckett's thought, "then why did you get out?"

"Maybe because..."

"That's it, Carson has the gene, I do too only I'm not a natural carrier like you two, maybe it is because of that he was able to get out" Rodney said to John and Carson. "Now Teyla on the other hand has some Wraith DNA, no offense, so maybe that is why you got burned?" Rodney said to Teyla

"That would not explain why it is the two of us inside of this shield, thing." Teyla said, somewhat confused.

"Rodney, you big baby, there's no way that wouldn't have hurt you unless you inexplicably grew seven feet taller." He walked to the edge of the field. "So if this is facilitated by the gene, then I should be able to do this," he slid his hand through the field.

"So if it is the gene that lets you thru, but not us, some thing is wrong with all this" Rodney said he started to pace in the small box-like space.

"So what you're asking is, why you?" Ford asked.

Rodney nodded, "Right, which brings me back to why did Teyla get burned? why not me as well? Am I the only one that thinks this space is getting smaller?"

Teyla had backed up a step after she had been burned, only to rub her already burned hand once more against the shield, this time causing it to bleed a bit, "it is not only you that feels as if this... thing is getting smaller." She said, clearly confused.

Rodney stopped pacing and took out the LSD and handed it to John, but now that John was halfway _inside_ rapdily vanishing shield, Rodney dropped it into John's hand, "Hold onto that would you? You might need it to find us," he said.

The hooded figure at the top of the rise in the path had a long staff in one hand, seeing The Huntress he shouted something and aimed the staff, it fired a blast of blue light. Ford and Dex both hit the ground when the figure fired, their guns ready to return fire.

When the figure shouted at the Huntress then fired, the Furling shot into motion, diving out of the way of the blast and firing her own weapon, a Wraith Stunner, hitting the next shot fired at her, blowing it out of the sky. The Huntress stood and ran forwards, and grabbed at John to pull him to the ground, firing her weapon as she did so.

The shield which had been holding Rodney and Teyla started to fade, with them inside it fading as well, as if it were a Wraith beaming technology, only, there was no Darts in sight.

Sheppard watched in horror as his team began to vanish, "Rodney! Teyla!" He ran foreward, shaking himself free of teh creature grabbing him. When they were gone, he turned, trained his P-90 on AutumnStarr, "You've got about three seconds to tell me what the hell is going on."


	18. XVIII Standing and Talking

The broken Probe finally managed to drag itself to AutumnStarr and began to purr as if it recognised her. Then its hologram generator initiated and showed Bastet but the hologram flickered.

Bast had started pacing her "Throne Room" again after seeing the shadow as well as the Huntress use her skill. Something was worng, badly wrong.

Sitting back in the chair Bast brought the hologram back up, this time it showed Rodney and Teyla fading out of view as a Ma'kari took the two prisoner for some reason. Why they two were taken prisoner The Furling Leader didn't know, but that shadow.

_That must be a gateship from Atlantis_ She thought looking over the shadow, then using the chair she decloaked the Jumper and saw that the ship indeed was from Atlantis. seeing what she needed she turned the cloak back on by way of the chair.

_Have the Ancients returned?_ Bast wondered, she noted the almost gone probe, then caught sight of the Male humans that were left, perhaps if she couls contact the Huntress and find out where the group came from, the Furlings could help in getting their friends back.

----------------------------------------

When the two Humans disappeared from sight the Huntress watched as the Ma'kari on the path fired one last time, then the figure turned and left the area, turning to look to Sheppard AutumnStarr found herself stareing down a gun barrel, looking to the hands that held it she noted something in one of the man's hands, that LFS(Life Force Sensor) it was on and powered up.

"You are from Atlantis are you not?" She asked Sheppard, hearing the Probe purr she looked down to it and saw the holo of Bastet in her Throne Room at the City.

--------------------------------

The frist thing Rodney noticed was the lack of heat, _OK where are we?_ he wondered, he pulled himself to his feet and looked around the dark cell as best he could, not seeing Teyla in front of him he took one step forwards and had his foot grabbed and he triped over Teyla who had grabbed his foot, "Ow! Teyla! It's me, where are you? I don't see you." Rodney said when he hit the stone floor of the prison cell with a loud THUNK.

"Sorry, you stepped on me." Teyla said as Rodney got up, she couldn't see him, but she knew he was right next to her because of his grunting as he got up, "any idea where we are?" she asked him.

"Nope, and even if I did I would hate myself anyhow because I can't see a thing." Rodney said as he got up and started to walk forwards once more, this time walking headlong into a wall, "Of all the blasted things for me to walk into when I can't see, where is a light??" Rodney yelled out as he stopped looking around as to let his eyes ajust to the darkness in the cell. "OK fine, forget the lights, I can find my own way around in this cell" CLUNK Rodney walked into another wall and stepped on Teyla again.

"Hey!" she yelled when her hand was walked on, "watch it!" she pulled her hand to her chest and stood up to get out of Rodney's path as best she could.

-------------------------------

Ford looked the way the figure had gone and took two steps in that way as to follow the hooded figure, Carson however was looking over the Huntress as she spoke, her hair was similer to Teyla, but had odd colors in it as did the rest of the Huntress' body, covered in thick yet short fur, the Huntress didn't seem to notice Carson looking her over, she was more focused on the barrel of John and Ronon's guns aimed at her.

Dex spoke first, before giving John a chance, "Who are you? was that guy a friend of yours? Where are our friends?" Ronon spoke in his useaul way, the way he made most people nervous, but the Huntress didn't seem the least bit scared.

Raelyn was bored, there really wasn't any other term for it.

She had been in lessons and lectures most of her life and she had followed around the other huntresses, doing small favours and sometimes menial tasks for them in return for being taught what she would need to know to be useful in this society. But it had come to the stage where there was no more for them to teach her and she had to wait for a date in which she could prove that she had truly come of age, not just in the terms of her fifteen years, but as someone who had reached the stage mentally where she did not need someone looking over her shoulder at every hunt she went on, the coming of age hunt.

And until the time came when she could do that, then she was stuck in the nether, not a child and not a huntress, not an anything in particular and she was bored of waiting, though she knew that doing something rash to try and prove herself would only make the elders think that she was not ready, and so she had taken to keeping her own company when she had been released from her chores.

But her ears had picked up the sounds of commotion some time ago and now...loud bangs, a new noise to her and one that she did not altogether like. Padding with a graceful roll in her hips, her bare feet making no sound, she turned the corner and gasped to see...to see something that was certainly not something that she had seen before, at least not in the flesh, and it was holding something to AutumnStarr and shouting at her! Doing everything she could to keep quiet, she inched down the path, desperately trying to catch AutumnStarr's eyes so she could give her some indication of what to do, if it didn't come...she wasn't going to let this person hurt one of her mentors!

As she waited for the Human in blue and black to speak, only to have the taller of the two, the one taller then her(Dex) speak first she thought over her opitions, should she stun the group and herself is a Stun Grenade? or should she take a nicer way out of this mess.

Turning her gaze to Ronon her left ear picked up footsteps on the path as well as a sharp intake of breath, though looking to Ronon she spoke, "The Ma'kari are a nomad tribe, this is the closest that had come to the City, why would I be friend with their likeness?" The Huntress asked she put up a hand to Dex's gun to lower the barrel, as she did so she felt a lot of strength to keep the gun pointed at her face, _This one is strong_ she thought, seeing the look on Dex's face, she knew she had to answer the rest of his questions. "Your friends, the ones that disappeared inside the cell of the Protoss? I know only that they are prisoners of the Ma'kari" she said,

hopefully Raelyn would notice her tail, twitching as if it were pointing out something, useually the first thing a child learned was sertain body languages, mostly concerning the tail. _"Raelyn get off the path, quick! another might come from behind you!"_ AutumnStarr tried to send the message by way of her tail, hoping that the younger Furling would hide herself before one of the Humans saw her and did something bad, but she was too late.

Ford had gone down the path a ways and over the rise, trying to see if the person that took Rodney and Teyla had left any tracks, only to see them go off into the woods, so he turned and headed back, walkling slow looking to the ground for footprints and the like. And when he got to the rise in the path he looked up as he saw another shadow on the path _another one? This is getting crazy_ he thought he stopped at the rise and called to Sheppard, "I think I found another one sir." he didn't have his gun up, though he did have the Wraith Stunner Pistol in his hands ready for use. But not yet aimed.

Raelyn had caught the twitch of AutumnStarr's tail immediately and understood it for what it meant, but she was torn, she couldn't let these people hurt her, not if she could help it.

But while children pick up the body language, the first thing one studying under the huntresses are taught is that when they tell you to do something, you do it, no arguments, so Raelyn had to try and hide, she had no choice now.

But that moment's hesitation had been a moment too long, she had darted into the trees the moment that it had registered that she must with all of the speed and grace that her training had given her, it was certainly a lot faster than most others her age could manage, she had trained hard and this had encouraged the huntresses to push her harder than they might have done otherwise, but she had been spotted and to her shame, she knew that it must have been her fault, she had not heard the human behind her, having been too focussed on what was happening with the others and she had hesitated, that hesitation might have put AutumnStarr in a worse situation than she was already in.

She didn't have time to beat herself up though, she had two choices, try to attack he that was near her or try and look unthreatening, something easier for her to do than those that had fully grown, with weapons pointed at AutumnStarr, two choices became one and she stayed still in the shadows where she had been seen, her hands by her sides, palms out.

Seeing Ford catch sight of Raelyn AutumnStarr's ears seemed to fall but not is disapointment, more like she was trying to show that she and Raelyn were friendly at least she tried to show that the two of them were friendly, now that a youngling had been nearby and was now possibly a prisoner of Humans of all things.

Turning to look to Raelyn AutumnStarr nodded to her, hopefully telling Raelyn that everything would be fine, and to show no fear. That is to show no fear with a gun pointed at her, AutumnStarr's eyes seemed to widen, even though it was dark, all Furlings had very good night vision. And the Huntress could see the Wraith pistoll Ford and aikmed when Raelyn tried at first to flee.

Ford brought up the Wraith Pistol ready to fire should the newcomer try anything, even in the near darkness (which was slowly getting brighter) Ford could see that the newcomer was small...small_ish_ about the same hight as Teyla from what he could see.

Dex looked to Ford and seeing Raelyn he first looked to the younger of the two, and slowly gave into the strength trying to point his weapon to the ground. "What do yuo have there Ford?" he asked, knowing full well he was crossing a line, but then finding Rodney and Teyla was on his mind more then the mission itself.

"I'm not sure, looks like a kid or a teen, possibly a teen" Ford said as he walked around Raelyn, hopefully showing her that weven though he had a weapon aimed at her he would not fire unless he had to. "Looks young too though tall, at first I thought it was Teyla watching you guys." He said.

"For all we know Teyla and Rodney are dead or dying" Ronon said, making AutumnStarr give him a confused look, how did they know of the Ma'kari?

Raelyn nodded back at AutumnStarr showing that she understood, the twitching of her tail from one side to the other the only thing betraying her nervousness. She took a deep breath, she wasn't going to make a move with a weapon pointed at her, not even to keep herself facing the human that was walking around her. She did her best to keep her muscles relaxed, her arms still and her breath steady. The gun that had been pointed at AutumnStarr had been dropped now, had it been before the other gun was brought up to her, she could have tried something, but now was not the time for regrets.

She followed the gesture AutumnStarr had made, flattening her ears, she was not quite so good at reading the humans' body language and humans weren't so good at showing it in the first place, but he wasn't doing anything that worried her at the moment, so she didn't particularly need to move.

-------------------------------------------

Rodney had finally found the door, and didn't step on Teyla either, _finally things are looking up, there should be a light around here somewhe-- ah too bright!_ Rodney found a light switch and turned it on, the resulting glare from the light almost blinded him, though Teyla had covered her face, well, she tried to cover her face, now she too was seeing dots in front of her eyes.

"Well, the lights work" Rodney said leaning on the wall and rubbing his eyes, though he was still seeing dots he could see a little bit, though he could not see Teyla infront of him on the floor when he took a step forwards and promptly fell ontop of Teyla, pinning her to the ground.

"Get off me." Teyla said, "I wish I could but I can't, nor can I see very well either, if I could see I'd be happier then a kid that just got his first million" Rodney said, Teyla just grunted and tried to move Rodney off her to get some breathing room.

-------------------------------

Ford and finally finished circling Raelyn, he made a move with his pistol for Raelyn to come out onto the path, maybe the female could she some light on this matter, if it were possible that is.

Raelyn looked to AutumnStarr as Ford made the gesture with his gun before slowly following him onto the path, her eyes on the gun as that was what he seemed to be doing most of the talking with. Keeping AutumnStarr in her peripheral vision, Raelyn gave a small up and down flick of her tail to try and get across that she was ready to act if she needed to and then lowered it in a submissive gesture to let her know that she would follow her instructions if she gave any.

Within a few seconds Ford and Ronon were in a arguement over if Teyl;a and Rodney were still alive, Ford saying they were and Ronon saying they weren't. During all this Ford had lowered the pistol a bit, so it was aiming at Raelyn's lower body instead of her face.

AutumnStarr though, still had Sheppard's gun aimed at her, she noticed the twitch in Raelyn's tail, just barely giving a nod to Raelyn to be ready to run should the need to do so happen soon. Which it might. Turning to face John Sheppard she said again, "You are from Atlantis are you not? You carry their things in your hand and work them with ease." she said, pointing to the LSD in John's hand.


	19. XIX After Missing Members

Raelyn noted AutumnStarr's nod, she knew that she would have to run when the time was right, it was what the kids were taught to do. The Huntresses know the risks and they know that if it comes to it, the next generation is more important than the current. The gun that was pointing at her was a Wraith gun, its bearer would have a hard time shooting her if she very quickly became a moving target and she knew these woods inside out.

But...there were so many guns out, what chance could AutumnStarr have alone? She would more or less be helping the humans to murder her by running, her tail flicked from side to side agitatedly as she was torn in what to do, the fact that the two near her were arguing didn't help her think any, she listened in for a moment before speaking up quietly, "The Ma'kari are bad. Bad. The longer you argue here, the less chance your friends be alive when you get there."

Seeing that Raelyn had gotten the nod from her AutumnStarr once more heard the Probe nearby purr again, this time louder then before as if it wanted to get some attention drawn to it.

Ignoring Sheppard and his weapon for a moment she moved over to the Probe on the ground, Sheppard though still had his p-90 aimed and ready to fire should the need arise.

One ear stood up when Raelyn spoke of the Ma'kari, she was right though, the longer the Humans stayed and shouted among themselves the less time their friends had to live.

Ford and Dex turned as one when Raelyn spoke, Dex had a confused look on his face whereas Ford had a cautious llok on his, he weapon still aimed at Raelyn's lower body, Dex though had brough his up a bit, it was aiming at Raelyn's legs.

Ford spoke first, "You know of these...Ma'kari?" he asked, "Do you know if they are near to here? Or... are they aways off from here?" he didn't bring up his weapon, though he did hold it ready to fire.

"Raelyn, Ni-mit takko kre'ta! Sato neow Kre'tti(Raelyn, don't run, perhaps we can help these Humans.)" AutumnStarr said to Raelyn, now that she was seen by everyone...well almost everyone, Carson was still looking over AutumnStarr as does a MD looking over a injured person. Autu,mnStarr looked back to ASheppard and ended up looking up the barrle of his gun, she spoke again, "Kra'to sik'ti ne-mit he'ti krow"(That is, if they want help) she said as an after thought

Raelyn nodded at AutumnStarr's words and was about to reply in their language before Shepherd brought his gun up to AutumnStarr. A gasp tore through her, and she had to take a moment to compose herself, when she did speak, she ignored Ford's question for the moment, not even knowing the answer as to how close exactly herself as she hadn't gone on hunts to find them, and spoke a little louder to Shepherd, her grip on the Atlantian language slipping as she grew more agitated, "No shoot! We help! We no like Ma'kari so close, no good for younglings. Could have been one of them taken today! Could be tomorrow! We track them, drive them away, help your friends! She took a breath to compose herself, "But if you shoot now, then we no help and you take longer, you no know wood like we do and Ma'kari somewhere out there."

- Ma'kari prison cell -

The lights went out and Rodney and Teyla were left to darkness, "Great, just when I was seeing myself around the place and getting used to the light, they turn them off." Rodney complained at the suden darkness.

Teyla though heard footsteps even as Rodney was talking, "sh" she said putting a hand over his mouth to which Rodney shut up, "I hear something."

A shaft of light appeared outside the cell showing what looked like a hallway with another cell door on the other side, a single robed figure shadow appeared in the light and made its way to the cell. the figure stopped at the cell and the door slid into the ground, looking first to Rodyen then to Teyla the figure did say anything, so Rodney spoke.

"Uh... listen, this might be a bad time but, can we leave or do you have a big party going on that you don't want us in the... ow" Rodney was swatted on the arm by Teyla who was stil silent, the Ma'kari looked to her from Rodney, not saying anything. Instead it motioned for Teyla to start walking as well as Rodney to walk beside her, "Ge-chaka!" the robed Ma'kari said.

Rodney and Teyla started walking, they saw other robed figures in the hall way by the door, each was armed with a very odd looking blade, Rodney leaned over to Teyla, _"I wonder what's up"_ he said, Teyla didn't answer right away.

The robed figure behind the two said something to the two by the door and the three walked out of the prison area and led Teyla and Rodney outside into the rising sunlight.

- On the Path -

Dex was confused, how did theses..._people_ know about those that took their friends? Dex brought up his weapon when Raelyn spoke to Sheppard unsure of what he should do, should he fire and stun the kid then go back to talking with the taller one? Or should he let Sheppard make that call?

AutumnStarr said nothing as she stared up Sheppards gun barrel as Raelyn spoke, slowly standing up, Sheppard still had his gun trained on the Huntress.

Carson spoke up, looking to Dex, not seeing Raelyn just yet as AutumnStarr was between him and Raelyn, therefore making him seem like a voice to Raelyn when she heard him, "I don't think pointing guns at the locals would be of much help." he said in his Scottish voice.

Ford nodded, "he's right, we'll never find Teyla and McKay if we just stand around here arguing."

"OK fine," Dex said lowering his weqapon, though Ford still had his aimed at Raelyn's lower body, "So, now what do we do?" Dex asked, lloking to Carson and Sheppard.

Raelyn breathed a visible sigh of relief when one weapon was lowered though she still looked at the gun AutumnStarr was staring down nervously more than the one that was pointed at her.

She nodded at Ford's words about them being pushed for time, but she was also more or less having a private conversation with AutumnStarr vis a vis her body language, she knew well enough that she hadn't taken the Hunt yet but very much wanted to go with AutumnStarr and the others if there were no other Huntresses able to come with time surely slipping away.

Something was wrong, the two Humans were talking loud enough to be heard miles away, at least to AutumnStarr they sounded loud.

"Well, if we are running out of time, where do we go from here?" Ford asked, lowering his weapon a little so it was aiming at Raelyn's legs now.

"Aye, good thought, where do we go from here if there is a place to go to" Carson said thoughtfully.

"I think we should just ask them." Dex said, knowing that the way he treated the taller of the two felines rather rudely, that didn't mean anything, at least to him.

AutumnStarr's ears picked up a set of footsteps, as well as seeing Raelyn convey her unspoken message, giving a seemingly unseeable nod to Raelyn AutumnStarr's left ear pricked up and her head turned as a voice shouted out loudly, "Gas'ii-chaka!" turning to look who was speaking though a bit too slow, and still holding the Wrath Stunner she always had on her, the Ma'kari was faster, and fired his staff, aiming at both Ford and AutumnStarr, Ford though dove to the ground fast and was missed, AutumnStarr however was a bit slow and was hit squarely in the back and fell to the ground her weapon falling out of her hands and rolling a few feet closer to Raelyn.

Dex though whipped out his gun and opened fire, though he hit everything around the Ma'kari because of the stolen Protoss shields the robed figure had on.

Raelyn was starting to feel agitated, no furling, not even a youngling, would talk so loud this close to a Ma'kari camp, it was simply too dangerous and she was about to hush the humans when the voice rang out.

The shot that missed Ford narrowly missed Raelyn but any shock that might have come from that was put aside by AutumnStarr going down, she shrieked in a mix of anger and fear, not being able to form any words as she put on a short burst of speed and flipped onto her hands, picking the gun up as she cleared AutumnStarr's body to put herself between she and the Ma'kari. She quickly took aim and squeezed off a wild doubleshot that went horrifically wide of its own account before narrowing her eyes to green slits, forcing herself to focus and fire again with the precision accuracy that was expected of her. She hissed angrily as she fired, speaking to whoever was nearest, "You drew him here with noise, help me drive him away!" Once she had the Ma'kari's attention, she cycled gradually away from AutumnStarr so a missed shot couldn't hit her.

Her tail was raised showing her aggressive intent and her ears were no longer flattened in the disarming manner she had used on the humans, such tricks she knew would not work on the Ma'kari. If she had looked almost cute before, there was no mistaking now that she could be dangerous when she wanted to be.

Sheppard was about to propose a ceassation in hostilities when the Ma'kari began firing on the group. He immedeately took action and opened fire on the things, shouting "Weapons free!"

Upon seeing the failure of the P-90's rounds, Sheppard pulled the pin on a grenade and lobed it at the Ma'kari's feet, "Get down!"

Not knowing exactly what it as that Sheppard had thrown but recognising the tone in his voice and guessing it was not altogether good, Raelyn threw herself over the downed Huntress, still desperately hoping that she had survived the shot.

The Ma'kari knew a grenade when he saw one and fired at the thing as the same time it blew, knocking the robed figure back a few feet as well as bits of hard packed gravel everywhere, "Chi'nn ka vos'ka!!" the Ma'kari shouted, firing his staff again, apparently it had the same effect as a Zat or a Wraith Stunner/Pistol, which Ford fired from the ground after the grenade went off, hopefully hitting the robed figure on the path.

Raelyn though could just barely hear AutumnStarr breathing, the Huntress was limp as a rag from the shot to the back and was unable to stop herself before she hit the ground, there was some blood seeming out of a cut on her right shoulder, apparently AutumnStarr when falling had landed ontop of part of the almost destroyed Probe, therefore, she had gotton cut.

when the grenade bklew AutumnStarr's ears perked straight up at the sound then flatten fast as the shockwave of sound blasted into them, she hissed out loudly, though breathlessly, "Are those any louder for the Ka'mari to the far south to hear? Surely you brought more of the Ma'kari to us now." AutumnStarr, though limp as a rag and unable to even so much as turn her head could feel weight on her back as well as bits of hard packed gravle hitting both her and Raelyn, though doing little damage.

Maybe attesting to Raelyn's youth and her inexperience in battle, she visibly flinched at the explosion though she was able to bite back on a gasp as pain washed over her from the gravel that flew into her where she had hopefully kept most of it from AutumnStarr. She crawled off of the Huntress and made it to her knees, glaring at Sheppard as another angry hiss escaped her throat, gone was the cute exterior and there was little mistaking the anger in her tone, "Move! Hurry! It won't be long before more come and you will never reach your friends, but you had better help now you have brought more Ma'kari upon us."

She turned to AutumnStarr and for a moment almost looked lost as she nuzzled into her, trying to see if she were still alive, the faintness of her breath had scared her badly, but she would not show it in front of these humans and battlerage danced in her green slits.

AutumnStarr felt the nuzzle from Raelyn as well as could hear her speak with Sheppard, she was right, it was time to move, otherwise, Sheppard might lose two of his Team to the Ma'kari's torture.

Ford stood up and backed closer to Raelyn and Sheppard as if to cover those on the ground, Carson had been smart enough to duck back in the ditch.

only, one thing was wrong...

The Ma'kari was still standing, though quite confused as it was hit by the Wraith weapons. "Va'karo nemit fri!" it was yelling as it waved the dust out of it's eyes, it spotted Raelyn next to AutumnStarr and fired another shot, though the shot was off it missed Raelyn's head by a fraction of an inch and hit a tree, it also missed AutumnStarr's face as the shot flew over the brown fur.

AutumnStarr's eyes seemed to flash with anger, _how dare a Ma'kari fire at one so young!_ the Huntress thought a strong purr escaped AutmnStarr as Raelyn nuzzled her, hopefully telling her not to worry.

- Ma'kari camp -

Rodney and Teyla were walked out to what looked like a crowd of robed figures, it was very quiet no-one saying a word, which unnerved Rodney, who was the only one talking, "Look I know this might not be beliveable but we aren't the ones you are looking for as enemies" he was saying when he looked forwards and saw the silent crowd, "oh boy" he said.

Teyla though didn't say anything, she just looked at the crowd confused as to why she and Rodney were there. the pair felt a bump from behind as the Ma'kari that led them from the cell bumped their legs to move forwards to what looked like a hanging place, but instead was a place wherein convicks had to stand for trial.

The Robed one that took the two prisoner spoke first to Rodney, "Why are you here?"

Rodney stared at the robed figure as if he was seeing a ghost, "uh... we, uhm.. uh we uh..." he stammered clearly confused as to how the Ma'kari could speak english.

Teyla spoke up, "We are from Atlantis, we are...ah" Teyla was cut off as the Ma'kari smacked her across the face, making her go silent, he turned back to Rodney, who looked like had was most surely seeing a ghost. This was most surely a bad day.

- On the Path -

Dex fired a shot which sadly hit the ground in front of the Ma'kari, who was still trying to get its bearings as to where it was because of the flying gravel from the grenade John had tossed. Leaving a wdie open place for hand to hand combat, only those that knew a Ma'kari's tricks were either the Huntress or Raelyn.

Raelyn managed to hold back her flinch when the Ma'kari had fired on her, she was _not_ going to show fear in front of the humans or the Ma'kari. Grabbing the gun that had skittled away a little during the blast, she gave it back to AutumnStarr and nuzzled her once more as she purred at her before standing, fire dancing in her eyes. She gave a flick of her tail towards the way the Ma'kari had taken the prisoners, trying to tell her to leave this one to her, if the humans needed one or the other while this one was still alive, then AutumnStarr was the better tracker and would likely be able to handle the fact that there would be more than one better.

She glared at the Ma'kari and launched herself into another burst of speed, zigzagging as she ran, she used its confusion to close the distance and launch herself at him, aiming to hit him in the ribs with her shoulder and disarm him to leave them both at an equal footing in a fight.

Ford tried to fire at the Ma'kari as Raelyn ran forwards, since he was afraid of hitting the teen he stopped firing but kept his gun up in case it was needed, the day was going downhill faster then a skier in a avalanche.

Raelyn hit thwe mrobed figure, and they both went down, the staff roliing to just within rach of both fighters, they both fought for the weapon as well as the upper hand, one Ma'kari verses one Furling was very one sided on the Ma'kari's side, but with out the staff(the razor like barrel like end) the Ma'kari was either on level with Raelyn, or worse yet still the stronger of the two.

AutumnStarr, though still on the ground from getting hit in the back had started to overcome the effects of the Ma'kari weapon, but only enough to turn herself on her side to watch Raelyn battle the robed figure for the blue staff

Sheppard nodded to Raelyn and jumped up. He ran to AutumnStarr and grabbed her arm, helping her to her feet, "We need to go!

Feeling herself get pulled to her feet by one of the Humans AutumnStarr was able to see the fight between Raelyn and the Ma'kari, looking to Sheppard she thought to herself, _This Human sis strong, I wonder if the Ma'kari camp is nearby?_ turning her head a bit to talk to Sheppard she said in a low voice into his ear, "If we are near the Ma'kari camp to the east, perhaps we can get to your friends in time, if the camp has moved we may need the help of the Jass'ka" she said as some strength started to return to her legs.

John Sheppard surveyed the situation, looked to the spot where the two warriors battled on the ground. He began sprinting, reaching the Ma'kari's staff-blade. he hefted the thing in his hands, flipped the blade end downward. With tremendous force and accuracy, he drove the blade into the creature's lizard-like head, pinning it to the ground as the creature died instantly.

He held his hand down to Raelyn as he spoke to AutumnStarr, "We need to find this camp, NOW!"

AutumnStarr watched the two fight as John rushed forwards and used the Blue Staff, within a few seconds the lizard-like warrior was dead. AutumnStar had sunk to her knees but managed to stay upright, she nodded, but first thing was first.

"If you are from Atlan'tii, the Fallen City, you must first meet with Jintaa Kreto'nii" she said, these Humans had to meet with the Queen Bastet sooner rather then later.

Dex took the weapon out of the head of the fallen Ma'kari and looked over the razor like blades on the firing end. "This does a lot of damage, only it shoots a lot like a Wraith weapon does." he tested the weight, "not heavy either." He tossed the blue staff to Ford who caught the thing and held on to it, they would need it later.

- Ma'kari Camp -

Rodney looked as if he was the one that was smacked across the face, if Teyla had no tan her face would be blood red from either anger or sheer embarrassment, Rodney couldn't tell. "OK look I'm not sure how you do things around this place, which would make a nice summer home by the way, can you at least tell us why we are uh...prisoners of yours?"

The robed figure put a hand to its hood and drew it back, making Teyla look as if she had eaten a live worm and Rodney looked judt the same, the bronze lizard like head spoke again, "Why are you here?"

Teyla once more spoke since she seemed the saner of the two, "We are from Atlantis, we are peaceful explorers, searching for those you call...ah" she got slapped once more.

"Silence Human!" the Ma'kari thoundered in her face, which made Teyla want to the throw up right then and there, the Ma'kari turned to the guards, "Gas'tiko na'tok" the gurads nodded and grabbed both Rodney and Teyla and took them back to their cell.

- The Path -

Dex was looking up at the sky to try and get the time, mostly trying to think of how long it had been since they lost Teyla and Rodney, "any idea what time it is?" He asked Ford, "better put, any idea how long ago Teyla and Rodney were taken?"

Raelyn had smirked as she had felt her shoulder crunch into bone, driving the air from the Ma'kari and disarming him of his staff, but that had been one plus point in an array of negatives. She was young and so giving away height and weight to someone that was fully grown, which meant that she also gave away strength.

_Turn negatives into positives._

She was smaller and lighter, but weight meant nothing to heritage, predators were able to take down prey more than twice their size, afterall, that dealt with the edge she lost to being younger and the one she gained was her stamina.

Her feet hooked around the Ma'kari's back, crossed at the ankles as she tried to drive the air from his body as they rolled, scratched and bit, she had to keep him from putting his hand on the staff or making a killing blow, against one her size, she would be fairly confident of finding that blow herself before long, but she had to wear him out, she could land two or three blows to his every one but at the same time, his one did the same damage it would take her two or three to give to him and it was taking all of her skill and reflexes to keep herself alive.

She had started to breathe heavy as she tore into his neck with a sharp bite, but the battle was still very much with the heavier Ma'kari and blood flowed from a fine cut above her eye, it slicked down so that she could almost taste it. It pissed her off. She lashed out with one of her arms and struck him full across the face, then a second time, she swung for a third but her wrist got caught and slammed into the hard floor. The Ma'kari grabbed her head, raised it and slammed it down, causing spots to dance in front of her eyes, he tried to raise her head again but it sprung forward and her forehead slammed into the bridge of his nose.

She raised a knee and slammed it into the Ma'kari's ribs, she used this to roll him over and once more headbutt him, but again the strength came into play and he threw her to the floor beside him, grabbing for the staff. She made it to her knees and sprung at him again, once more ending up on the bottom but at least the Ma'kari didn't have his weapon, but this time, while he was tiring, she had used a lot of energy herself and was starting to run dry. One punch, then another got through, a third grazed her elbow as she got her guard up, then the Ma'kari slammed a fist into the patch of earth her head was a second before, seeing a chance, Raelyn grabbed for where the staff had been before the Ma'kari went still.

She looked almost resentful that the human had interfered as she shrugged off the hand that Sheppard offered her, making it, albeit shakily, to her feet under her own power, listening to the conversation that was going on around her as she tried to clear her head.

The Huntress spoke again, this time her voice was a bit stronger then before, "If you are from Atlan'tii and you wish to get your frinds now, should they be close her near, for the Ma'kari had ga'doshi so then they would be far from here." Slowly pulling herself to her feet the Huntress looked to Ford he was holding the staff that the Ma'kari had used to fire at her, "You hold the weapon that was stolen from the Temple in the City, the weapons are older then my time."

Looking to the dead Ma'kari as well as to Raelyn, AutumnStarr nodded, she could help her help the Humans from Atlantis get their friends. looking to Sheppard who stood next to Raelyn she said, "Before we go looking for your friends we must make a stop at the ba'sakaa, that way we..." AutumnStar mostioned to Raelyn's wounds as well as her own, "...can removed the scent of Ba'sani from us, therefore we can be unseen by the outer guard of the Ma'kari Ba'sakaa"

The ground shook and the buildings in the city shook with vigor. Then from the ground just north of the single Hatak located in the northern sector of the city, came out a massive ship. It was yellow and round, and appeared to have wings of an Ancient battleship and a Hatak to the rear of the ship. To tell the truth it looked slightly ridiculous, but no Furling laughed at its awkard looking shape. They knew what it meant. The Ancients provided the cloaking system but they could not maintain both shield and cloak at the same time, but Protoss helped that. The cloak was Ancient's but the shield was Protoss', but without the big ship, the shield disappeared. The Photon Cannons were still active but there were no shield that covered the entire city. The ship slowly rose into the sky.

Feeling the shaking Bast knew what was happening right away, _ChiYou's alive again!_ the Furling thought seeing his ship lift off, but one thing was badly wrong...

_It wasn't fully repaired yet!!_

At least far as Bast knew it wasn't fully repaired yet, then the city lost its shield and the cloak, thankfully Bast when with ChiYou always had a backup plan, the Furling city was made somewhat like that of Atlan'tii was, it had a stardrive and a now very weak shield. _This will work, if ChiYou is alive and well he will need his ship, hopefully he wont mind if it is not up to ful power, at least the cloak is still up...wait a minute, that's it!_

Ar'nost! Bast yelled as she left the Throne Room of the palace(which was actually her Ha'tak) going down a flight of stairs she found the Furling soldier halping a younger female to her feet, "Ar'nost, ready this ship for anything, dail the Ring and make contact with Atlan'tii I have to get the Huntress"

"Right away ma'am" Ar'nost said running to his tasks as if all hell were behind him.

Bast headed for a smallish Puddlejumper sized craft, her own Protoss Shuttle showed that its sister shuttle had been used not mere minutes ago.

The ground shook as if it were wn earthquake, which made both Carson and Ford fall to the dirt then there came the sound of engies coming to life, only AutumnStarr and Raelyn could hear them because of their better hearing.

After a few minutes the huge yellow and gold ship appeared and started to leave the planet, _The myth is true_ the Huntress thought seeing the huge ship leaving. She looked to Sheppard, "going to the city can wait, lets get your friends...now" she picked up her Wraith Stunner and started the way the Ma'kari had come


	20. XX Meeting Jae the Computer Core

Sheppard nodded and followed after AutumnStarr, while speaking to Ronon, "What is it with you warrior societies and getting pissed when someone helps you out?"

Raelyn had set about fixing up the wounds above her eye and on the back of her head, hiding the lingering pain behind the efficiency though AutumnStarr would have been able to hear the difference in her breath when Raelyn touched one of the more vicious wounds. She stretched her shoulders, offering some answer to Sheppard, "It was _my_ fight, the Ma'kari had shot a Huntress, _my_ mentor while her back was turned and it was up to _me_ to deal with that, no one else."

She had pulled the cute act when she felt that it would help AutumnStarr's cause, but now that they were going against a camp of the Ma'kari and the humans had seen that she was a touch more dangerous than she looked, she didn't bother with the front, she looked across to Ford, "If the staff fires like our wraith weapons, then pass it to me, I can use one of those better than I can use one of yours and that works both ways, that and I am not keen on fighting every Ma'kari we come across hand to hand." She gave a self assured flick of her tail very much getting across the fact that she would without question and expect to come up the winner if that was how it turned out. That is, if the humans bothered to read body language, AutumnStarr, she knew, knew that that was a little less certain and she would likely have to pick up the weapon of the first downed Ma'kari, but this way would be easier either way.

- Ma'kari Prison Cells -

Rodney and Teyla were led to their cell and shoved in, Rodney of course was complaining like normal of the lack of heat, "Look, I am not sure if it is of any use but could you at least lend some fire wood and matches??" he said as he was shoved in and the cell door shut which he went to and continued talking, "Not that it is a big problem unless you have other things to do which I'm sure you do".

The Ma'kari just looked at Rodney and walked away, leaving the two alone in the dark cell, then the lights came back on and Teyla threw up, "that's not something I was planning on walking in' Rodney said.

"I donnot know why, but that...thing felt like Wraith, but it was not." Teyla said, the guy didn't LOOK like a Wraith at all, he looked more like a lizard from her homeworld.

"Well at least they dimmed the lights rather then full blast" Rodney said sitting down on the edge of one of the beds in the cell, "Maybe we should..." Rodney got cut off as the cell shook for a few minutes as if it were an earthquake, "OK...what was that?" he asked.

Teyla didn't answer, how could she when she was throwing up again?

- on the Path -

Ford passed the staff to Raelyn, he hoped she was right, he saw her in combat and started to think that maybe it was best to trust these...Cat-folk or whatever they were called, "here, seems that your hands are made for this then for this." Ford held up the Wraith Pistol.

Dex though stayed level with Sheppard as the group walked down the path, he smiled when John said of getting pissed off when somebody helped, "Lets just say that I have trouble making trade agreements" he said with a chuckle.

ChiYou's flagship HwangUng slowly moved across the planet. It was attracted to the Protoss equipments outside the Furling city. No Protoss equipments were allowed to stray outside the Furling city. Protoss Probes that were still in the mines and Vespen Gas Assimilators were beamed aboard the HwanUng and the ship began to move toward the Ma'kari controlled area.

As she led the last of the team to what looked like a hill(which was very steep) AutumnStarr pointed to a few trees for the team to hide behind and not get seen by anyone from the Ma'kari Campment. once everyone had found a tree and could see down the hill at the camp they noticed what lookedl ike a cave which was actually the prisoner holding area, they also were able to see Rodney and Teyla get taken back inside the cave.

Ronon moved to fire when a hand on his arm kept him from getting up, _these people are strong_ he thought as he looked and saw that it was the first one that appeared, the Huntress was almost eye level with him.

- Ma'kari campment -

There was a few dozen Ma'kari standing guard around the camp, looking up intime as if hearing something they readied their weapons, aiming at the air as the sounds of engines grew louder with every passing second.

Some of the Ma'kari in thecamp started yelling in their odd language, robed figures started moving as if they had been though this event before, which they had when the Wraith came during the war. the Wraith then left finding nothing eatable on the planet.(in a sense of humans)

Raelyn had waited, almost as still as a statue as the Wraith had passed over the land, her fingers tight around the staff that she held. She had not seen the wraiths up close before, but she had heard enough about them and was a quick study.

As they passed over the land and then away, she stayed crouched against the tree, waiting for AtumnStarr to make the first move.

- at the treeline -

Looking out over the camp below AutumnStarr saw that there was only a few tents still up, the rest were being taken down, _they are moving this day for a new campment_ she thought.

she wasn't the only one that noticed the tents being taken down, Ronon saw it as well, "Looks like they are planning on moving, but to where." he said getting a good look at the campment.

"The Ma'kari move once to twice a month, apparently they are moving their camp today." AutumnStarr said in a low voice, she too had seen the other two Humans be taken into the cave like place. "Your friends are being held inside that cave, the Ma'kari when in numbers such as this are a force to not trifle with, but perhaps barter, if that does not work..."

"... we start shooting." Ronon finished.

AutumnStarr just rolled her eyes and looked up to the sky as the Wraith ship passed overhead, _What are they doing here?_ the Huntress wondered.

Then came the sounds of engines again, a low roumble that grew steadly louder as a huge bronze and yellow ship appeared. the Ma'kari began yelling orders as the ship seemed to hover over the campment.

Thinking that it was best to use the time given by the ship to get to Rodney and Teyla, AutumnStarr nodded to Raelyn and spoke to Sheppard, "If you want you get your friends, we have to get them now" then the group started down the slope ready to fire on anything.

The massive ship moved slowly through the air and beamed every piece of Protoss technology in its wake. Some of the elders of the Ma'kari who were in the area lost the Warp Blades they stole from the vaults of the Furlings. They became mightily afraid as the Protoss artifacts they greatly revered and treasured simply vanished into thin air.

- Ma'kari Prison Cell -

Rodney heard yelling and footstteps, one of the Ma'kari had appeared and opened their cell door, and Teyla once again threw up for the upteenth time, the Ma'kari didn't say anything, instead it walked through the puddle of what was Teyla's breakfast over to the bed and uncovered what was on it, the Ore lay there, untouched. Rodney stared at the thing laying on the bed. "What is that? What... how did?" he was at a loss for words as a second Ma'kari appeared and handed the pair their weapons back. then left the cell and the other pushed them out leaving the Ore on the bed.

- the Campment -

Holding the Blue Staffs ready to fire, the Ma'kari did not see the rest of the team appear they were focused on the ship above, ready to shoot if the need arose. Some were shouting to the others, others were fleeing for the woods to hide from the massive ship, and still others caught sight of the Huntress and the Team...

And opened fire on them.

Sheppard went low and began firing on the lizard-men, "Weapons free, people!"

He began training his weapon on targets, dropping one after another. He ran in a low crouch down the slope, taking cover behind a tree.

It was lucky for the SGA that they had gone through the Gene-therapy or at least have some Ancient gene.

Shepard, Rodney were suddenly surrounded by bright blue shield that easily absorbed the incoming fire and the few Protoss weapons held by the Makari were taken away from them as ChiYou's ship moved above them blocking the sun.

The automated computer aboard the ship was not fully activated therefore its super-AI was not online, but it was intelligent enough to protect its allies, Furlings and Ancients. AutumnStarr and Raelyn were also protected by the blue shield.

The ship continued to beam up all Protoss technology into the ship.

- The Ma'kari campment -

Rodney and Teyla came out of the cave into a battle as the sun was blotted out, "Like I said before, nice summer home if there was sun, now where did it... oh boy" Rodney looked up as Teyla fell off the walkway onto the ground thankfully unhurt, Rodney didn't notice as he was more focused on the huge ship above his head and the camp, then he heard the gunfire and saw the rest of the team along with, _Who the heck are they?_ he wondered seeing the Huntress and Raelyn both using weapons and fighting the Lizard-men

Teyla got up from the ground as Rodney was shields she backed up and bumped into the shield as staff fire hit it and sparked which then made her duck out of the way fast, holding her right arm close to her as a staff blast grazed it.

The ship above then beamed down a staff weapon for Rodney to use as his own 9mm handgun wasn't enough, but instead of using it, he studied it, "OK this is is somewhat Ancioent in disign but then it isn't, but then it... oh boy" Rodney aimed the thing and pulled what must have been the trigger and a blue Wraith Stunner like beam shot out at blasted into a Ma'kari. "Ok new weapon to take a look at when we get home" he said looking back down to the thing he just fired.

The Ma'kari, seeing that both Rodney and Teyla had been let out in hgopes of the ship leaving, turned as Teyla dove out of the line of fire, two of the tall lizards fired on where she hiding, once more grazing her already injured arm.

Dex fired his gun, taking out lizards with either one hit between the eyes, or two hits if lower, Ford also took out several Ma'kari as the Huntress got into a claw-to-claw fight.

Sheppard seeing Teyla get fired at, fired on the pair firing on his friend, one went down the other fled, John though still shielded ran forwards and grabbed Teyla to pull her to her feet, which then made the shield cover them both as she leaned on him holding her injured arm. "We gotta get out of here soon!" he yelled over to Rodney who was still holding the Protoss staff weapon in his hands.

Teyla also spoke up, "This is not the mission we were hoping for now was it?" she asked, John shook his head as Carson appeared and was also shielded because of his own Ancient gene(though weak) he ran over to John and Teyla a small first aid kit in his hands.

"Here, let me get a look at that" Carson said as his shield joined Johns to make it bigger. which then allowed Carson more freedom of movement while he got Teyla bandaged up.

By the time Rodney had figured out how to use the staff that had been beamed int ohis hands the Ma'kari had either fled for the treeline or just gave up and stopped firing.

Holding the long greygreen staff, Rodney noticed Carson was helping Teyla and started to complain about a massive headache.

"Don't wory Rodney, I'll check you out as we walk." Carson said as he finished putting the field dressing on Teyla's arms, "you Ok love?"

"I am fine." Teyla said, to which Rodney spoke up.

"That is if you count throwing up a dozen or so times, 'fine'" Rodney said then he shut up when he saw the look Teyla gave him.

"That does not matter now, them, they stopped fighting, why?" Teyla asked, Teyla stodd up off the fallen tree she was sitting on to let Carson do his medical stuff easier.

"Could it be that the huge ship above our heads that did it?" Rodney asked pointing the ship above their heads, he turned to The Huntress that just arrived, "if you call this a welcoming commitee you'd better think again, getting nabbed by some lizards is not the best way to make friends you know."

John jumped in before Rodney started to spout off about 'love thy nieghbor' or some such, "Rodney, you are talking to one of the Furlings I think, best not to get either of them mad." John gave his normal smile which made Rodney raise his hands in defeat.

Teyla took a hard look at both AutumnStarr and Raelyn, each looked like what she had pictured as a child when she was told stories of a race that fought the Wraith then hid somewhere in the galaxy. she didn't say anything just yet though, thinking it best to stay quiet for the time being.

The ships slowly continued its way over the land, taking back each and every piece or Protoss technology outside the city limits. Then suddenly, the side of the ship opened and dozens of small crafts spewed forth from the ship and came down upon the alien encampment and began to shoot blue bolts of energy, destroying and killed the aliens. The problem was that Rodney and his friends were in the middle of it.

Seeing the lizard people start running for the treeline, leaving the small group in the middle of the nearly empty camp, he noticed the fighters headed their way, "All of a sudden I am remembering How Not To Be Seen and feel like I'm losing" John said backing up, he noticed the open cave and started moving everyone that way, "In there!" he shouted.

- in the palace area -

_Finally_ the tall she cat thought as the small shuttle started up, _hopefully ChiYous ship hasn't launched the fighters yet_ she thought as she lifted the cloaked puddlejumper sized ship off the ground and into the air, "Oh no, dangit, too late again Bast good going." she started typing out a command into the panel in front of her, hopefully she could start up the call back command system to recall the fighters as she noted those on the ground, _Humans, the Huntress and her learner, what are humans doing here? they should be at the palace._ Bast thought seeing the lifesigns of the team as well as the two Furlings with them.

Keeping her ship fully cloaked Bast entered the final commands into the panel and waited, hovering in the air, the small shuttle not moving at all. _I hope that works, otherwise I will need a new Huntress_

The massive ship noticed Bast's presence. The very connection Bast shared with ChiYou allowed the ship to recognise her even if it didn't know where she was. The ship opened its hanger bay for Bast.

The ship's AI was awakened thanks to the proximity of Bast and it began to scan the surface of the planet. It noticed several Ancients (or at least those with Ancient genes) and others who were wearing same clothings as the Ancients. The AI decided to beam them up. From John Sheppard to Rodney Mackay, the whole of SGA were beamed aboard the assembly area within the ship.

Just as he was finishing up on Teyla's worunds the team was beamed into the ship above their heads, "something tells me we are not home" He commented.

"Where are we?" Teyla asked also confused as to where the team was beamed to, the beaming system was very different to that of the type that she and Rodney were beamed to the encampment below.

"Wish I knew love." Carson said.

"Well, this looks kinds cozy" Ford said looking around as the lights came on, "looks like someone hasn't been home in a while either."

"Ok now what?" The autopilot had started up when ChiYou's ship noticed her commands, "I just hope... huh?" her HUD showed Team Sheppard getting beamed into the ship, along with both the Huntress and her Learner.

Something had to be going on that she didn't know about, but what?

Her shuttle headed for the main docking bay area, a little ways from where Team sheppard foud themselves.

An asexual voice rang in Bast's head and she seemed to remember it. The voice spoke with familiarity.

"Greetings to you, my lady Bastet. If you remember, I am Jae, the Ego Core of HwanUng. Do you know where my master is?"  
Jae also spoke to the SGA1.

"Greetings to you, strangers. I am Jae, the Ego Core of this vessel, HwanUng of ChiYou. Please state your designation and purpose of your presence on this planet."

"Well this could get vary interesting. I don't like this situation." Ronon said rubbing his head and holstering his pistol. He then walked around the room looking at the surrounding walls.

"Take it easy Ronon, lets not start shooting, and hope we don't have to." John said looking around for the owner of the voice, "Uh yeah, listen we are from Atlantis, and had come here to see who was living here on this planet. And got into a firefight with some of the locals" John spoke up looking around. he broke off his train of thought when he remembered the "phantom" that a Furling had made that seemed to take its sweet time as it passed through both him and Teyla.

Rodney seemed estatic about the place being so full of Ancient Technology, "Calm down Rodney we don't wanna anger whoever owns this thing"

Ford looked around, "The area's clear Sir" he said when he returned and stood by Carson and Teyla who was looking around as the lights came on. the room they were in was good sized.

John took Rodney aside, _"you mentioned Teyla throwing up?"_ Rodney nodded. _"Any idea why?"_

"Well, you sound convincing, very good Sheppard, very good, maybe we'll get tortured before getting killed hmmm?" Rodney said, his voice filled with sarcasm.

"Rodney that is not helping" Carson said.

"Yeah well, lets go over things, shall we, first off Teyla and myself were taken prisoner. Then you guys took your time getting to us, I'm pretty sure a night had passed already" Rodney said.

He was about to sau more when John pulled him aside, _"what is it?"_ He nodded at the question, _"Yes I did, and I have no idea why, only I think it was either what she was hit in the face with, or maybe even after seeing those lizard... people face to face, I've never seen her go that pale before"_

_"She was hit in the face?"_ John asked, thinking that the mission was scrapped as things weren't going to plan, _yeah right, whne do things go to plan?_ he thought remembering waking up the Wraith.

Rodney nodded, _"OK go over things here, First off what happened while you were... a prisoner?"_ John asked in a low voice.

_"OK now you wanna go over things of what happened OK let me think, first off there was a really damp freezing cell, then. There was a really bad voice dude that later took his hood off and slapped Teyla twice, and breathed in both of our faces."_ Rodney said counting off the things that happened on his finger, _"Thne before getting dragged out of the cell I managed to nearly blind us both, then it was not until we got back to the cell did she throw up... I think around a dozen or so times, give or take ten minutes that we were in that cell"_ Rodney seemed to be on the edge of a total nervous breakdown, though Teyla seemed calmer

Jae the Ego Core seemed perplexed by the strangers she beamed over. She decied to talk to them, beyond the mere greetings.

"Greetings, strangers. Though I have beamed you aboard because of the Ancients genes in some of you, I do not know you. Please identify yourselves."

_"Teyla was slapped?"_ John asked, he was about to say more when the Jae spoke up asking their names.

John turned from Rodney and said, "I'm John Sheppard, this is Rodney McKay, Ronon Dex, Teyla Emmagan and Carson Beckett" he said looking around, he turned to the two Furlings that had also beamed up into the ship with them, "we haven't met yet have we?"

AutumnStarr shook her head when John asked if they had met, "no we have not. I am the Huntress, this is my Learner Raelyn, what brought you to this planet?" she asked, knowing now where the group came from.

John was about to say "nice to meet you" when his radio went off, it was Weir. "Sheppard here go ahead" he spoke into his radio.

"We have a visitor to Atlantis, Dr. Biro is seeing to him now, from the looks of things I never met the man before, yet he is clearly from Earth. How he got here, that is what we are waiting up." Weir said.

"Any idea who he is?" John asked while looking around the area of the ship that the team had been beamed to, "Did he say anything or what? How did he show up?"

"Well the gate started up, then he seemed to fall through, that is all we know" Weir responded. "How are things on your end?"

"Well, they are looking up, though Carson's gonna want a second Jumper sent through with medical supplies" John said seeing the look that Carson gave him.

"Medical supplies? why?" Weir asked.

"Well we got some injuries, along with a very bad case of vomiting, and a few third degree burns, did I miss anything?" John said.

"Other then that you are still alive no, I'll have major Lorne bring Jumper Seven to aid you. Atlantis out". the radio went dead.

"Well Weir'll have Lorne come through with what you need." John told Carson. "Now, to whom are we talking with? surely there is somebody on this ship." John asked aloud as he looked around the huge space, looking for Jae or at least a place where her voice was coming from.

Jae pondered for a moment and decided that the strangers were not a threat. So she decided to help them.

"I have medical facilities on board, if you require them I will direct you to them."

Then Jae remembered how ChiYou liked to talk to an image than to a voice ringin through the ship. She activated hologram generator and created glowing orange coloured image of herself in long dress. The hologram appeared in front of the SGA-1 and AutumnStarr. She spoke to the astonished humans in a very human-like voice.

"Do you require any medical asistance?"

Bast landed her shuttle in the docking area for it, and got out, and was prmptly met by Jae in full holo form, Bast looked a mess. Her small Probe thoughhad followed her to her shuttle. And now back in its _birthplace_ as it were. seemed right at home, and found a special made socket for it to plug into. The little Probe plugged in and start to make a contented purring sound.

"It is good to see you still in good order Jae" Bast said, "There are others onboard no doubt? The Huntress and her Leaner, along with a group of Humans?" it didn't hurt to ask, and since Bast had been Jae's caretaker for the last ten thousand years. It was worth asking... At least, Bast hoped it was worth asking.

Rodney took one look at Jae in her holo form, "it's a hologram, only, more smarter and not recorded" he said, his face had the look of "I'm a genius!" written all over it. Bright and happy.

Then when Jae repeated herself he started nodding his head so fast John was worried it had come lose, "yup, first off, you got anything that is good for headaches?"

Carson spoke up, after Rodney shut up. "Aye, if you have something that can treat Staff Burns, and perhaps something to settle the stomach for this lass, I'd be graeful."

"Well, good to...see you, face to face" John spoke up, "Is there a possible chance that you wont kill us for tresspassing?"

"Well, that's a good thing to ask" Rodney muttered, "The reason why we aren't roasted meat outside on the4 ground is because we are in here and..." There came a thud as Teyla collapsed to the ground, out cold.

Apparently her DNA was acting odd.

"... And, thast's not good" Rodney finished.

Bast typed:Bast landed her shuttle in the docking area for it, and got out, and was prmptly met by Jae in full holo form, Bast looked a mess. Her small Probe thoughhad followed her to her shuttle. And now back in its _birthplace_ as it were. seemed right at home, and found a special made socket for it to plug into. The little Probe plugged in and start to make a contented purring sound.

"It is good to see you still in good order Jae" Bast said, "There are others onboard no doubt? The Huntress and her Leaner, along with a group of Humans?" it didn't hurt to ask, and since Bast had been Jae's caretaker for the last ten thousand years. It was worth asking... At least, Bast hoped it was worth asking.

Jae's voice answered Bastet's question.

"Two Furlings are on board as well as strangers. They are humans but some of them have the genes of the Ancients. I find it rather... puzzling. Last survey's result showed that the Ancient gene would have died out within 3000 years."

Jae's Hologram looked at Rodney with strangely curious look. She then looked at John, ignoring Rodney as she spoke.

"I have full compliment of most advanced medical equipments from Ancients, Asgard, Furlings, Nox, Goa'uld and the Protoss. However, let me assess her first."

Then Jae knelt down next to Teyla and waved her holographic hand over Teyla's face.

"She has some Wraith genes within her. It provides her with some enhanced abilities, however, it will be deadly for her to stay within this ship because of the Anti-Wraith Atmosphere. I will lower the Anti-Wraith Atmosphere and give this one some medical aid."

Two of the Probes, plugged in a small alcove under the walls unplugged and headed out of the room.

"Will you need anything else? I can provide almost anything you require. Do you need some sustanence? My master enjoyed some nutrients with dried leaves in hot water. Would you like some?"

When Teyla hit the ground John was at her side within a nanosecond, he looked to Jae as if asking for a reason why Teyla, then he smiled again, his ever known by Rodney as his "Kirk Look" He spoke, sounding as calm as he could, "Well, perhaps you should have told us that when we were, brought here." he nodded when Jae mentioned Teylas D.N.A. "That's right, Teyla has some Wraith genes in her. Only, it helps us more then the Wraith care to like."

John looked to Teyla then back up to Jae, "This might be a very sensitive question but uh, even with the Wraith... Stuff... you have in here set to low, will that still kill her?"

It was then that Teyla moaned a bit but didn't open her eyes. Her face looked ashen

Will you hurry up, its getting worse. Ronon sat next to Teyla, trying to keep her calm. Ronan than got up and began to walk back and forth twirling a knife on his finger to calm his nerves.

Jae paused. Then shook her head.

"At minimal setting and at the amount of gene within her, there is very little reason she should perish from Anti-Wraith Atmosphere. The Probe is bringing the medicine. Please allow her to consume the entire doze within the vial."

The Probes returned with a small vial filled with slightly blue coloured liquid.

- docking areas -

Bast nodded, she assumed as much, apparently both the Huntress and her Learner were onboard, and strangely even with the amount of Wraith gene within the Huntress, she didn't feel fazed, a little sick maybe, but not as bad as Teyla. "Thank you Jae, I will see to them now, how many of them are?"

"Five humans, and two Furlings. However, the Huntress Autumn Starr and one of the humans have some Wraith gene within them."

Bast nodded, she knew of the Huntress's gene and the skills that came with it. and was amazed that the Human had fallen from the atmosphere inside the ship, "You do remember Jae that as a small kitling the Huntress had been inside this ship many times" Bast had a smile on her feline face.

Jae made an expression of understanding.

"Ah, now I understand who she is. She was so small. I have been inactive 10124 years 221 days 13 hours, afterall."

- Lounge like area -

John looked over as the Probe arrived, the little hovering thing had a good sized vial on its top held my what looked like a magnet, "This stuff? I'm not even gonna ask what it is made of" John said as the Probe let John take the vial off its top by releasing the magnet. "Hope this stuff works." he muttered as he took up Teylas upper boddy and put the vial to her lips.


	21. XXI Meeting Bast

Ronon looked up from what he was doing and caught the dagger. "Wait, I'm not so good at math but wouldn't that mean that she is..." Ronan trailed off mid sentience contemplating what that would mean.

"Yes it would, leave it." Rodney and John said at the same time.

Rodney had watched John give Teyla the blue vial of liqud, "You sure that's gonna work?" he asked, some color had returned to Teyla face when the air got a little cooler inside the room.

He then turned to Dex, "I'd been thinking of that too, I--" Rodney was cut off as Teyla coughed a bit and opened her eyes, Rodney turned away fast, as they were not the normal brown, but instead a glassed gray.

AutumnStarr spoke up, looking to Jae, "Even though as a kitling I had been inside this place many times, yet, I donnot remember you Jae. Are of the Ancients? Like these ones are?"

the Huntresses face looked a little ashen but not as bad as Teylas.

Teyla blinked a bit, then rubbed her eyes, "John, everything is... blurry, I can't see, well, I can see but... not clearly as before." Teyla blinked again, after a few seconds the normal brown hue to her eyes returned and things became sharper to see.

When Teyla spoke of being unable to see anything at first John was worried, "It's OK, don't worry, you'll have your sight back in a minute, She will have her eyesight back right?" John asked Jae looking up to the hologram figure from Teylas still somewhat ashen face.

Jae paused as she watched AutumnStarr.

"I am the Ego Core of this ship, Hwan Ung, belonging to the System Lord ChiYou the Red Devil. You may not remember me, but I remember you, Huntress AutumnStarr. Lady Bastet has brought you aboard a few times before I went into hibernation."

John helped Teyla stand up, she swayed and leaned on him, but at least she was standing again, "So, now that we are all still alive, you said something about anti-Wraith air or something, how long until the whatever it was that I gave Teyla wears off?" He wanted to be sure his friend was OK.

Teyla stood a little unsteady on her feet, still blinking away the fog in her eyes before she could see Jae clearly, only the the holo was speaking to the feline and not looking Johns way.

The Huntress nodded, she had never seen Jae before, but if Jae had seen her while she was but a kitling when Bastet herself brought her into the ship, then well, Jae would know she had the gene like the one Human did.

Teyla spoke up hoping to get Jae's attention, "how long before what I just took, how long before I will need a second dose?" she was hoping she would be OK, even after the temp blindness.

The massive ship shook as if to ready itself to go into space, once more knocking Teyla off her somewhat unsteady feet to the floor a second time.

The hall was large circular place with long curved pillars of yellow metal stretching from floor to the ceiling where a single glowing orb lighted the room. It was from that orb the single ray came down and created the image of Jae.

Jae turned to Teyla.

"According to my estimations, one dose will be effective for up to 50 hours."

The ship shook but Jae was unconcerned. A large oval screen appeared in the air. Some of the natives began to fire what appeared to be a large Wraith cannon. It looked as if it was ripped out from a Wraith hive ship. Purple balls of energy crashed into HwanUng's shield but Jae was merely watching it.

Seeing the screen amnd the weapon the natives were firing John asked, "Where did they get that?" He reached a hand down to Teyla and pulled her back to her feet. "50 hours, roughly a day and a night back home, can you handle it?"

Teyla nodded, "I think so" her hair had gone a little pale but it had started to go back to its normal dark red/brown

Rodney stared at the Wraith cannon those on the ground had and were firing at the ship, "Where did they get that? this planet has been free of the Wraith for over ten thousand years, it would be next to impossible for those on the ground to get that thing." he said.

Then he remebered, he turned to Jae, "Just looking at you and the color you are using reminded me of something, you look a lot like that orange guy Teyla and I saw down in that camp" he said, his face throughtful.

_Orange person?_ the Huntress wondered, what was Rodney talkng about? thinking it best to speak up and ask she did so, "there was another with you when you were taken?"

Teyla found a place to sit and rest her feet, she felt sick, Ford stood over her to keep watch, he felt a little loopy but then he had OD'ed on the Enzyme, not the actual DNA, thankfully. Teyla found him a bit... helpful in releasing her stress about what happened after being told by Ford everything that had happened.

She looked to the Furlings, one was her hight, the other was a little taller then John, the more she looked at the pair the more she felt safe. She thought over things. First off she and Rodney had been taken prisoner, then after being released they had been beamed up to the ship. Then when she looked around the ship, she remembered her vision swimming then she blacked out, and when she woke up she was unable to see.

"Well not exactly a person more like a thing, it was human sized and it glowed oragne" Rodney tried to explain, but was cut off by a loud humming sound. "What's that?"

Bast stepped arounf the corner then, not saying a word, she watched both Raelyn and AutumnStarr knowing they could hear her soft footsteps on the marble like floor.

John had his back to Bast not knowing she had entered, "OK some wierd orange thing thast glowed funny in a jail cell, did I miss anything Rodney?" John looked to Rodney a smirk on his face.

"That wierd orange thing is what powers this vessel, it is why this vessel has yet to leave the planet" came a soft voice from behind John, Teyla stared John spun around and his mouth dropped open.

"You must be... the..." Apparently John was taken aback by Basts beauty to complete the thought

"... System Lord that resides here?" Teyla finished for John, also staring at Bastet, standing slowly as to not get herself dizzy Teyla was able to see the Furling in a better light and view, she just had to be the person of those stories told to the children.

Bast smiled, "I perfer a less... provokitive title" she said kindly, she turned to John after speaking with Teyla, "You appear to be the leader of this group, you have met the Huntress and her Learner. Yet whom are you?"

Jae paused. "I don't know this orange light. My power source is deep within the vessel's engine room... wait... my primary generator is missing along with the tertiary computer core." Jae stared at Bast. "Lady Bastet, you were my keeper. You know not to remove any of my parts. What is the meaning of this?"

Jae seemed angry and began to swell a little and glowed harder.

"Less provocative title?" John asked looking to Bast, the Furling was... in a word, beautiful, but she also had a snake in her head, then he stared as Jae spoke and called the former System Lord a Lady.

Teyla stood up from where she sat down, "Perhaps I spoke too soon" she said tentatively, she tried to show more actual awe then fear as she spoke, "you look like those of the stories we tell our children." she said.

John spoke up, "You perfer to be called a Lady, you are one of high power?" he asked Bast, only to be cutoff as Jae spoke to Bast of being a keeper.

Bast nodded to Teyla before answering Jae, "Perhaps so, but yes I was a System Lord of your home Galaxy." she said the last bit towards John. She then took in Teyla, somehow she seemed... familar. Never-the-less she spoke, "If the stories you tell your children speak of soldiers against the Wraith, then yes we would look like those you tell the young of."

Turning to Jae she said trying to calm the Core down a bit, "Jae, calm yourself, for safekeeping the Asgard had recommended that I remove the primary Generator, which the Probes had done so. When ChiYou had woken the Ma'kari down below took the Ore for the core and power, and all but destroyed a Probe on the path." Bast explained, knowing that as the keeper of the vessel there was no way she could get beamed out unless she told Jae to beam her out.

Bast turned back to John and Teyla, "Agasin i must ask this, Whom are you, and who do you seek?"

"I'm John Sheppard, this is Teyla Emmagan, Dr. Beckett, Dr. McKay, Lt Ford, and Ronon Dex." John said introducing the team, "We found out about this planet back in Atlantis. Said that one of the old System Lords from the Milky Way lived here, so we came to see who was here"

Teyla spoke up, "when we found the information of thie world we came as quickly as we could, only when we got here things didn't go as planned. Something sent... something through Sheppard and myself, it was something I have not felt before."

John nodded, "It was like a Phantom that the Wraith make, only it didn't feel like it" He cut in.

Teyla continued, "then shortly afterwards myself and Dr. mckay were taken prisoner by those outside firing at us." She didn't say anything of her throwing up... yet.

"You are from Atlantis? How can this be? the city has been hidden for many thousands of Years. How can this be?" Bast asked looking to Sheppard and Teyla, noticing how protective of the woman the man was..

"Maybe the fact that we used the Stargate to get there three years ago explains it?" Rodney said, Bast turned to look at him, he had a contemplative look on his face, "Look we came from Earth, back in the Milky Way, Teyla is from Athos, Ronon is from Sateda. Meaning that Ford, Beckett, Sheppard and myself are from Earth."

"You do relize that I myself lived there for many years." Bast said regarding the man, mostly confused as she spoke, "If you are whom you say you are, You carry the Gene of Marlos and his kind. as do you" She pointed first to sheppard, then to Beckett.

"Wait a minute, marlo and his kind? you mean the Ancients?" Rodney spoke up snapping his fingers like he always did when a thought hit him. Something about the whole thing made him remember bits and pieces.

"If you are who you say you are, how did you find the City?" Bast asked looking back to Rodney, "The city was hidden deep within the waters of Atlantica, yet, how did you find it?"

"Well we uh... we..." Rodney started to say before Bast rasied a hand cutting him off, he shut up fast, hoping he wasn't gonna get shot.

Bast turned to John and Teyla, who were standing nearer to the Huntress and her Learner, "The one you should be asking that question of the Phantoms, stands near you" she told them

Jae was furious. Though her master was friendly to the Asgard, she didn't like them too much. They were nice enough, but she didn't like that they wanted to study her by taking her apart piece by piece.

"It was foolish for you to trust the Asgard on the matters of my condition, lady Bastet. I was wondering why I couldn't muster enough energy to life off the planet. I must take action."

Then the ship began to vibrate slightly as if it was powering up.

Bast looked to Jae, seeming a bit... scared, "Jae, calm yourself, If ChiYou himself had given the orders to the Probes you would have to comply with that, the Asgard had recommended it, ChiYou agreed, then he went off to fight and got himself killed." (At the time Bast had thought ChiYou gone to War against the System Lords and lost his life) "The Asgard had no hand in removing the Ore, The probes took the Ore to the Narvaeth Valley to the south, and were on the way here to this ship when the Ore was taken from them."

John looked throughtful, after a minute he spoke up, "guys, a word" he jerked his head towards a pillar on the other side of the room, once the team had gotton together, he said, "If that Ore or whatever it is, is needed to get this ship into space, perhaps it was what those guys on those horses were after? You remember cell you were in?" John looked to teyla, who nodded.

"I think I can find it again." she said starting to see what John was thinking, "A recovery mission?" she asked.

"Yup, here's the deal, Teyla coming with Me and Ford, Ronon, you are going to stay here with McKay and make sure he doesn't get into trouble, Beckett will stay with you two." John said, he raised a hand, "now I know that you might have a different idea, but if these people are Friendly the best we can do is help them out of this mess that we most likely got them into."

"What if they don't want our help?" Rodney asked, "What do we do then, say, 'we got you guys into this mess so to fix it we are going back down there then once the probelm is fixed we leave?' I don't think that's going to work"

"I agree, I myself had fallen inside this ship, because of the air inside of it." Teyla said remembering her lack of air to breath and then passing out, just a few minutes before..

"And another thing, what if when you guys get back down there, teyla throws up again instead of finding her way around?" Rodney then explained the cell and Teyla breakfast on the floor of the room in front of the door. Teyla gave Rodney a dirty look.

"It is a chance we are going to have to take." John said, he knew this was a bad idea but then it just had to work, "Look, three of us go down there and find the thing, we find it, bring it out in the open, get beamed back up into here and boom, this ship can go into space."

For a moment Teyla looked a bit thoughtful, "If you think it will work and get us on good terms with these people, I'm with you." Teyla said looking t othe rest of the team, Ford nodded his head.

"I'm with you sir." He said.

John nodded, "OK good lets let them know the idea then. I'll tell them" The team then broke from the huddle and turned back to Bast, Raelyn and AutumnStarr, "Well, it seems that you guys in a bit of a bind, and we thought that since we most likely got you into this mess, we figured that we could help you guys out of it" he said looking to Bast and the hologram of Jae

Even with her hightened hearing AutumnStarr heard every word the team spoke, even though she didn't want to do so. She turned to Bast amnd spoke in the Furling toung, "I think these Humans mean what they say, I have fought alongside them as did Raelyn, However their means of fighting are in some ways akin to ours." the Huntress then pleaded with Bast to think it through before making her answer of yes or no.

After a few heated moments of Bast looking to Jae, then back to Sheppard, she spoke, "very well, even though I donnot think you are responsible for this delimma, if you can return the Ore to the open of the valley below it can be beamed aboard, but whatever you do, donnot touch it with your bare hands." She herself had been badly burned by the thing when she had leanded against it as a kitling long ago.

"Don't touch it with our hands, got it. Anything else?" John said, he looked to Bast, then said quickly, "Three of us will go, Teyla, Ford and myself, Rondey, Beckett and Ronon will stay here."

Bast nodded, "Very well, take the Huntress with you, she may be of help." she motioned to AutumnStarr, who nodded. Raelyn though was hesitant of what to do, so she figured it best to remain with Bast.

"Great, four of us then, better then seven" John said giving AutumnStarr a nod. "Shall we go?" He looked to his team, and got nods, they were ready.

"Go, bring back the Ore. I have the Teteria Computer and will reinstall it myself" Bast said, she warned them again, "Remember, donnot touch the Ore with your skin." she turned to Jae, "Beam them to the ground."

Corners of Jae's eyes tightened but she nodded. The SGA-1 was beamed to the ground.

Once on the ground the group that was beamed down had to fight their way to the jail like cave, "Teyla lead the way, you know where your cell was at." John said as he and Ford covered for both Teyla and the Huntress to get to the caves.

Teyla shott ahead for the caves, once more fired at by the Ma'kari, thankfully none of th shots made their marks, execpt the last one clipped Teyla in the side and she went down like a sack of grain from the blast, not bleeding, and not exactly breathing either.

"Teyla!" John yelled seeing his soon to be wife go down, something was majorly wrong about the place, "Ford help Teyla, You stay with em we'll cover them!" John shouted taking charge within a nanosecond of Teyla hitting the ground.

Ford darted forwards and grabbed hold of Teyla and tried to move her out of the line of fire. Teyla had been hit in the side, the blast tearing into her skin and clothes, for all Ford knew Teyla would have to repair the dark blue tanktop... again.

AutumnStarr nodded, hearing Johns orders she fired a fallen staff at the advancing Ma'kari blasting one between the eyes, "Your friend had better hurry, they seem to want something, at least something they don't want us to have." the Huntress said as she stood and fired at the Ma'kari. Something didn't feel right about everything, What was it?

Once out of the line of fire Ford radioed Sheppard, "Sir, we are inside, Teyla's starting to come to now. What do we do?" a Ma'kari came around the corner a huge battle axe in its hands, Ford fired, the axe was dropped and the lizard like alien fell dead to the ground, which woke up Teyla.

"Where are we?" she asked looking around. she looked at the dead body on the floor, then back to Ford, "you shot him?" Ford nodded, Teyla spoke up again, "help me up." Ford did so.

"You smell something?" Ford asked.

"I think so." Teyla said she turned her P-90 light on and then led the way into the cavelike cells area.

Firing his weapon at the advancing Ma'kari John counted the amount of ammo he had left, two more clips then his pistol, only thing about the pistol was that it had tweleve shots plus two extra clips. "Why didn't we bring the Jumper" he muttered to himself before opening fire again when his radio came alive. "Sheppard here go ahead!"

"John, it's Teyla, Is that woman still next to you? I found something that you should both see" Teyla said, John heard Ford yell then gunfire then total slience. Something was wrong, Teyla sounded... scared, like a child without her mother or father.

"Teyla, Ford! Either of you answer me!" He started running for the cave entery, the Huntress on his heels, the pair of them trading barbs of why they were running. John swan dived into the cave as the Huntress slid in, her claws making claking noises on the hard rock floor.

- in the Caves -  
Easing around the corner of the inside of the cave The Huntress took in everything she could, from the color of the cave moss to the smells in the air to the sounds from outside, there was one smell that made her blood run cold, _it can't be_ she thought following the scecnt to the same room wherein Teyla and Ford stood in, Teyla stared at what was on the wall. It was a body, a badly injured body. Long dead as well.

When the Huntress saw the body a hiss of anger left her mouth and she turned to Teyla, "Did you... shoot her?" Teyla shook her head no, the Huntress looked back to the body, the light brown fur had been long dulled and bloodstained, "Who was she?" Teyla asked, seeing how the Huntress was acting at seeing the body. "She was the only child of Bast, she went missing many many years before I was born, now we know where she went" Teyla sent a comforting hand on the Huntress's shoulder as John got onto the radio.

"This is sheppard, we haven't found this Ore stuff yet but,... we did find a body" He said, "The woman with us, I think you called her a Hunter or something? She ID'ed it as your only child." John looked to Teyla and the Huntress, he had raised his weapon in case the Furling would attack his soon to be wife, then lowered it when teyla put a comforting hand on the clearly griving feline's shoulder to help her out

John's voice was being heard over the radio that Rodney held for Bast to speak into, "You found Fianna?" there was a pause, "how... bad is she?" She had lost her only child well before the Huntress was born, now all she had to do was wait a bit before anything happened. If Fianna was dead the child would most surely get a proper burial.

Beckett spoke up, "Rodney"

"Hmm?" Rodney asked looking from what he was doing to Carson, "what?"

"You are bleeding, let me take a look." Carson said with a voice that said 'let me do my job so you can do yours.' Rodney nodded and let Carson work, keeping a hand on the radio so Bast could still iosten in.

"You know something strang about all this is that I get a few cuts, hey watch it down there! And Teyla gets slappened and shot twice, then throws up a few dozen times before us being let go" Rodney looked to Beckett then to Ronon, "what do you guys make of that?"

"Yes, we found her, only she is uh... gone" John said, he turned away before any could look to him as he spok int his radio again, "Teyla found her actually, we then found them while following your Hunter here." He looked to Teyla, "what made you guys come in here anyway?" Something was odd about the place. But the question was, What was os odd about it?

"The smell, Teyla and I could smell it clear as crystal" Ford said, "A few other of those guys tried to stop us from getting in this room, that's why the gunfire." He looked from John, to Teyla to the Huntress, "you know who that is? Even after all this time?" he asked.

"What matters now is that we find out who killed her and why." Teyla spoke up, "Perhaps finding the Ore can wait?" Teyla saw the look she was getting from John, "What do we do?" John was in charge, not her.

The Huntress shook her head, "you spoke to my Queen and made her a promise to find the Ore, you say you remember the cell you were in?" Teyla nodded. "Good, she and myself will go to the cell to retrive the Ore, you and him" AutumnStarr pointed to John and Ford, "will take Fianna's body outside to be beamed up." her voice had a 'ask no questions, just do the job at hand.' sound to it

Ronon was becoming restless on the ship. He did not want to be stuck on this ship for much longer. "McKay, is there anything you want me to do while we wait for the rest of the team?"

"Other then try and drive me nuts... OW... nothing comes to mind" Rodney said the ow being for Carson putting on the bandage a bit too tight. "On the other hand is there a way we can see what they are seeing?" Rodney suddenly asked looking up to Jae.

Then he had an idea, "Sheppard this is McKay, do you need anything? Ronon and I are getting kinda bored up here and Carson is taking my arm apart" he spoke fast giving Ronon a 'I have an idea' look

Jae seemed to nod after a moment and a few seconds later the team was seeing through Teyla's eyes thanks to the antidote she had been given, that and her P-90 link was on too. Jae said nothing as Rodney spoke to the Human called Sheppard, though she did turn towards Bastet. "It appears that your child has been found after so many decades My Lady, sadly I am unable to get a solid lock on her location until she is outside, once she and those with her are in the open I can beam them up." Her voice sounded sad, yet she didn't show any emotion whatsoever as she spoke.

John's voice broke in over the radio, "Rodney, if you are thinking what I think you are thinking I'm gonna have to kill you verbally." he said. He then grunted as he and Ford took hold of the long dead Furling woman and carried her as best they could out of the room into a hallway. "Is there anyway to beam us out of here now rather then go through everything we came in already?"

Rodney looked to Jae, who merely shook her head, he got on the radio, "that's a major no no up without power to do so" he said sounding worried. "Anything you want us to do?" he then asked out of the blue.

John was quiet for a moment, "OK Rodney, what was your thought?" he asked, before saying to Ford, "this woman's heavy, and we gotta get her outside, how are we gonna do that?" He then waited for Rodney to answer.

"OK listen, you said you found a body, this cFurlings daughter I think it was?" Rodsney looked to Bast and saw her nod, then spoke into the radio again, "You said the body is in bad shape right? and that you and... who is with you?"

"Ford is here with me, Teyla and the Furling headed for your cell that you guy had called home for a few hours, may be a day, why?" John asked he looked to Ford, a quizzical look to his face. when Ford mouthed a question John shook his head and signaled back, 'check for anyone in the hallway' as he listened for Rodney's idea to be told. "Come on Rodney, you know I don't like waiting much."

"Ok so, Ronon is getting bored up and here and I was wondering if you guys could use some help in getting that body out in thr open to get beamed up." Rodney said talking fast like normal. Then he said, "By the way teyla, you do know you might be walking in what you had for breakfast right?" He smirked when Teyla sent back a snarl sounding reply.

As John and Ford stayed behind with her Queen's daughters body the Huntress moved behind Teyla, stopping when she did. At one corner Teyla seemed to tense up a bit, "what is it?" the Huntress asked. "You sense something, Wraith perhaps?" When Teyla gave her a shocked look she explained as best she could, "I assure you, if you are sensing Wraith, you might be only sensing me alone"

"What do you mean when you say, just you?" Teyla asked as the pair of them were leaning on a wall, Teyla peeked around the corner and saw three Ma'kari soldiers, "and why am I not with John." she looked back to the Furling next to her, "three of them, each having a weapon that burned me twice, one of them looks like our cell guard."

Jae paused and spoke up.

"My lady Bastet, from my scan of the dead body, not even the Alteran healing radiation device can revive her. There is nothing left to revive. My apologizes, lady Bastet. However, I must continue the preparation to return to my master. I must bombard the planet surface and recollect every Protoss technology outside the city."

Then she disappeared. The ship began to move again.

Bast nodded and spoke in Furling so that Jae could understand her, "Fianna had been gone long before the Huntress was born, once her body is outside can you beam her up here with everyone else? I wish to give her a proper burial" Bast was sure Jae would know why she had come into the ship so much every day, she had been seeking her only child, only she never found her, until now. she continued, "I understand that Fianna is dead, I feared as much when the Huntress first walked, I had told myself that I would look for Fianna untli the next huntress walked the earth under her feet for the first time, that was well over fourty years ago, and the Huntress is half of that number" Bast thenb turned and left the hall-like room she did not want the Learner Raelyn to see her weep, though she was ure that Raelyn knew of her pain.

"Leave, you mean leave this area and the rest of us on the planet below?" Rodney spoke up before Jae could vanish in full, "I mean think about it, here we have three of us down there with one of them, trying to find this Ore stuff for you to be able to run, and now you want to leave them? That would be very problematic being that you also need to shoot at the planet, are you nuts? what if you hit them down there?"

"Rodney, calm down, you are not helping. Though you do have a point besides, she was just told her only child is dead, can't you even feel some sympathy?" Carson asked trying to calm Rodney down while pointing to where Bast had gone.

"Oh well we are worred of someone else that is already dead for who knows how long here Carson, all we know is that this ship is not staying put until Sheppard gets back here" Rodney responded. Carson had no answer for that.

John spoke up from the ground below via radio, "Did I just hear that the ship is planning on blasting the planet then leaving? We haven't found the Ore or whatever it is just yet, why leave now?" John asked his voice sounding very concerned at the term of blasting the planet.

Teyla's voice broke in, "Col, Dr. McKay, we are near the cell with the Ore inside it, however it is very guarded, the leader is there along with a few others, I do not think we can get to the Ore unless we had you with us now John."

"On our way just stay put for now" John said, he turned to Ford, "We'll leave the body here and go help the others, then when we come back we can pickup the body on the way out." Ford nodded and the two headed off for Teyla and the Huntress' location in the maze of rocks.

Rodney spoke up, "Ok that's fine leave the body find the Ore, get the Ore outside and then get to the Jumper perhaps? Did I miss anything? Oh yes, get the body before getting the Jumper." It was clear Rodney was gonna scream soon if he didn't do anything.

"Great Rodney that's a good plan but it actually stinks right now because we are underground and if that ship is gonna fire we are all sitting ducks" John said as he and Ford followed Teyla's lifesign to where she and the Huntress were waiting. "Miss us?" at Teyla's brief nod John spoke once more to Rodney, "OK Rodney, we are about a dozen or so meters from the Ore now, soon as we find it what do we do next?"

Rodney thought a moment, "OK I remember you being told not to touch the thing because it would burn badly, that and there should be cloth around it so you can carry it, maybe it is light enough for one person to carry?" Rodney said.

Bast had left the room, _most likely to weep for her long dead child_ Rodney mused as he waited for John's reply, he spoke again, "it should be in the cell with the breakfast on the floor." he snerked as he heard Teyla give a cry between a grunt and a snarl at him. "I take it you found it?"

Gunfire sounded, then John spoke up, **"Yeah we found it, and Teyla does not look happy either, ah"** John got slapped, it was heard clearly on the radio, and it was Teyla that slapped him, **"I can tell this is gonna be a great marraige"** he muttered.

Teyla advanced into the cell, almost slipping on the wet floor as she tried to go around the area where she had thrown up, though it had made the floor very slippery and she had almost lost her footing. "I think this is the place the Ore was at." she said pointing to the bed across the way. It had a human sized body in it.

"Yeah that's the room, and Ronon is getting a bit edgey up here could ya speed it up a bit?" Rodney said into his radio as Bast left the room, Raelyn following her to a door then standing guard outside it. "Better yet maybe if I can get the ship driver...person to beam him down to you guys to help carry something? or maybe provide cover fire for you when you come out?" he offered, hoping to get Ronon the time to do something other then pacing around.

"Probably not needed Rodney, we found what we are after, only thing is, we are trying to keep from touching the thing, it seems to be glowing. You have your ALSD with you maybe you can see how much power this thing has." John said, then getting the look from Ford he told the younger man, "Don't worry, I know what to do, don't touch the thing, use the sheet to hold it, keep our hand away from it. It's like that Vortex in that one TV show"

"Doctor Who you mean? How is this thing similar?" Ford asked. And he was right, how was the Ore similar to the Time Vortex in that TV series.

"Simple, you look into the Vortex and it messes with your brain, this though you gotta actually touch, which we aren't doing" John looked to the Huntress, "you seem strong enough, perhaps you should carry your dead?" it was hard to say "carry your wounded" but the thing being that the wounded was actually totally dead seemed to put a crap on it.

"Something feels... odd" Teyla said thoughtfully, her eyes going clouded, then clearing, "I need to go back to my homeworld." Teyla said after a few minutes.

John got onto his radio, "Rodney, any idea where we are going now? Like say are we going right to Atlantis or can we make a pit stop on the way?"

"what do you mean, make a pitstop? Pick up the Jumper, sure we can do that, whatelse?" Rodney asked, something abouyt needing to make a pitstop seemed strange, so far this planet had no stargate on it, but one was in space, and that was the only 'gate for the planet.

"Rodney, if I told you that Teyla wants to make a pit stop and her homeworld before anything else happens would you be interested in that?" John asked, knowing full with that if they could get off the planet and all back in one place, maybe they could figure out something that was going on.

"Any idea why Teyla wants to stop there?" Rodney asked, "I mean when I think it about it is totally insanse for us to go to Athos at this time seeing that the corse of this ship is straight for P2X-355, why I don't know"

"And that's bad?" John asked confused, why would the ship head for the Milky Way? "How bad?"

"Bad in the sense that the corse of this ship takes us into uncharted space, nowhere near Athos or Atlantis, only planet closest is Belkan" Rodney said, his snarkiness coming through, "Now you tell me how bad that is."

"I wasn't asking you for a "How Screwed We Are Report" Rodney, I am ordering you to reset the flightpath to take us to Athos, then to Atlantis, if you have to have us stop at Belkan" John said. "If that's too hard then maybe the fact that you might have us all dead in the next ten minutes might have something to do with it"

"Yes the fact that the Wraith are no doubt wondering why a ship is flying in very low orbit over a dead planet might have anything to do with things, sooner or later they are gonna send a ship this way and we'll all be dead no matter what I do!" Rodney responded

"Yes Rodney that is exactly right, now, lets think the Wraith are indeed on their way here right now, the best course of action is to get out of here right?"

"Yes yes, but that isn't the point the point is..."

"The point is that you can reset the corse for the ship to take us to first Belkan, then to Athos, then to Atlantis then to the Milky Way, now stop waisting time and get to it!"

"Right... resetting corse to stop at Belkan, then Athos, then home, I'll radio you when it's done" Rodney said, then the radio went dead.

When John clicked off his radio he got a few odd looks from Ford and Teyla, the latter of which was in total shock at how he told Rodney what to do to a ship none of them had ever heard about. "Don't worry, Rodney'll do it and wont damage anything"

"He would not damage the ship? if it is the navigation systems they are similar to our City as well. only thing being our city is unable for flight." The Huntress said, she noticed Teyla looked a littlwe wozy, most possibly because of the smell in the cell of what Teyla had for breakfast being what John was standing in.

Teyla looked to the Huntress "Did you not say that your city, where your people live is capible of flight?"

"It is, I grew up there, we maintain the city and its engines, keeping it ready for the day with the Atlanteans return, we were to be notified of their return by a subspace communication of when the City of Atlantis was under Atlantean control" the Huntress explained.

Jae prepared the weaponaries as he scanned the planet surface for the Protoss technology outside the city. Carefully, she prepared bombardment plans to minimise the effect on the city. Then she began to consider Sheppard and others on the ground. What would her master do? Should she just blast them all or should she wait for them to finish and beam them up? Her logic algorithms began to run at maximum capacity.

Bast arrived at the bridge of ChiYou's ship, it was different then that of her city's control room, which the Atlanteans had made long into ythe past, being of crystal in design, they then decided to merely let the Furlings finish the job, and so they did, she herself was amazed at the upkeep of the City's stardrive. "Jae, when you set up your attack run please beaware of the Atlantean technolodgy on the planet below, it is from at lantis, similiar to our own Gateships, yet used by the Humans that are here. Donot damage it, it is damaged this ship will land regardless of your inturnal orders to report to ChiYou when he wakes." Bast said, knowing full well what ChiYou had set the ship up for, to return to him when he woke up.

The spacegate started up, and three dozen Wraith Darts shot out of it, followed by a ship coming out of hyperspace, the ship though stayed far behind, near the planets third moon, the Darts however headed for the planets southern pole, thankfully nowhere near the ship of ChiYou.

Inside the ship however nither Bast nor Jae notice McKay using his ALSD to reset the corse to stop at Belkan, then go from therie to Athos, if Teyla wanted to go to her homewiorld for something, well, all the better to do it then, rather then get yelled at by both Teyla and Sheppard for disobeying orders. Even though he didn't like it he reset the corse. He never saw the Wraith signatures apparearing on the ALSD though.

Down inside the caves Sheppard and the other maganed to get the Ore out of the smaller cells areas and into the larger halls of thre caves, getting somewhat lost as well. Though Sheppard refused to say he was lost Teyla seemed to know that he was so. But said nothing knowing that he'd snap at her as the ore was oddly heavy.

Ronon looked over at Rodney as he reset the coarse. "Rodney, what do you think," he said quietly, using his body to block what Rodney was doing, "Shepperd should have been back by now. If their not back in a minute I am going after them. Something is just not sitting right and I am forced to sit here doing less then nothing protecting you." Ronon was getting worried, a trait he rarely expressed. He wanted to be down there with his team, not up here sitting on his thumbs.

Jae was a very sophisticated AI and therefore it did take some time for her to think. Then she decided to spare the humans. She contacted their crude communication devices.

"This Jae. I will soon be bombarding the planet's surface. If you wish to live, head back to your ship. Then I will beam your ship into my hanger to be spared from the bombardment."

Rodney typed in the last keys and the corse was reset, they were goingto go by Belkan, then to Atlantis, then from there to the Milky Way. "We're set here. Now that you say it, I too wonder what is going down there." He said, he got on his radio, "Sheppard you there?" He asked. When he got back just static he said to Ronon, "I think they are OK, they wouldn't be broadcasting if they weren't, but with them not answering, might be how low in the ground they are. . . . of that I hope I'm right."

Bast remained quiet as Jae spoke to Sheppard and those with him, only when there was no response she became worried, and went to a scanner, and her thoughts wree confirmed, "The ground is to deep for us to hear them, or for them to hear us." she said, her voice full of worry now, with Jae at half power, there was no way she'd be able to transport the team, she heard Rodney give something of a groan, but something of a soft chuckle from Carson

A few minutes had passed since the last call on the radio when John spoke up, "We have what we need right? Shouldn't we get beamed up by now?" He looked to Ford who just nodded, then to Teyla, "Let me raise Rodney," he got on the radio, "Rodney this is Sheppard come in. Rodney. Hello, Rodney answer me damnit!"

As he was on the radio Teyla looked ot Ford, "should we be getting though?"

"Possible that we are down too far" Ford said in response.

Jae bit her lips at Bast's words. Her cold software programming logically told her to bombard the planet and leave, but the hardware upon which she was created, contained emotions embued by ChiYou. She could not be so heartless.

"Lady Bast, I cannot remain her too long. My master has summoned me. Unless there are any other solutions, I have no choice."

Slipping in behind the Wraith Darts was on of Lakshmi's agents in a Gateship in stealth mode on observational duty, the presence of the humans and others was unexpected. The Jaffa passively monitored the situation and scanned the Wraith attack and mothership to allow Mother to study. Janathii sat by her monitors and noticed the humans having difficulties she knows her small ship has rings and could get close to extract the humans. Her orders are to keep her stealth posture and avoid exposure, but the diplomatic benefit is known to her and she is also ordered to assist them. She right now contemplates what to do then she picks up the message from the ship. She decides to break concealment and help.

A ship uncloaks from stealth a small ship capable of gate travel but with G'ould technology incorporated in it. A message comes across the communications at low levels to the ship. "This is Janathii, in service to Lakshmi, can I offer assistance to those on the planet, I have a functioning ring system and am at full power, I might be able to get them out, please reply.," a female Jaffa speaks her ship is not powered up to fight at the moment. It seems configured for intelligence gathering over fighting in any case with light weapons. She is communicating with minimal power used to avoid the Wraith locating her, at least to a fair degree.

The Huntress looked at Sheppard, the man seemed to be in a bit of a bind, "Perhaps if you would have need of it, I were to cary the body of my leaders only child? then the rest can carry the Ore?" She saw John nod his head, **"Works for me"** he said. Then things got settled. The plan to head for the Jumper was set, they just needed to get outside to get the Ore into the ship.

Jae noticed the lone goa'uld ship sending messages. Since Bast had pretended to be a goa'uld once before, she decided to leave it to Bast to deal with the goa'uld.

"Mistress Bast, there is a goa'uld ship outside. It wishes to aid us in helping the humans below. As a recognised ranking commander within the Alliance of Four, you must decide on this, my lady. Here is the message."

Then Jae replayed the message.

Ronon looked puzzled, a face he did not often ware. "Rodney, could you explain that? I think it was important." Ronon let his hand rest on his blaster, waiting for an order to strike, waiting like the cobra in the bush.

Rodney tried to keep calm but the factor remained, Sheppard and those with him were out of range of the radios, even if they got above ground, "I can't reach Sheppard, no Teyla or ford or nothing, just... nothing" He was about to hyperventilate. Then he heard the message come over the radio, He noticed Bast, the taller feline, close to Ronons own hight, stiffen as she recognized the langauge. "This can't be good"

Apparently, there was a Wraith Mothership nearby and it came out of the hyperspace on the other side of the planet and it began to move toward where HwanUng was. It sent out several smaller ships and hundreds of Darts. It would not be long before they would encounter HwanUng. The Furling city would be hidden and protected, but there was no telling how long HwanUng can withstand the battle without ChiYou, its main commander.

Ronon was fed up, "Can we do anything," Ronon said to anybody listening. He was not one to worry, but this was too much. He stood at full height and stared Rodney down. "We need to do something!"

"I am doing as much as I can, but the fact that the Wraith know we are here well, that's a bad thing." Rodney said, "since we are up here right now with no way to contact those below, what do we do now? The Wraith are on their way for all we know!" Rodney too was starting to gocrazy, normally he'd take a laptop on the database back at Atlantis rather then this any day.

Jae detected the incoming Wraith ships and decided to take action. She scanned teh ground and began to pound a hole in it with her weapons. The hole would be made near the SGA-1 so that he can beam up the humans.

A dozen Wraith Darts neared where the ship was at, but the pilots didn't notice anyone on the ground, nor did they think of depositing any to the ground, but instead made a wide sweep, scanning the ship of ChiYou. Getting as much info as they could before Bast could bring the weapons to bear on the darts. The Furling also sent a coded response to the Jaffa within the small ship that had arrived from the spacegate.

The message she sent was, _"There are little less then six on the surface, three humans, and one Furling. Nearby is their ship, how close it is we do not know just yet. If you can get them to their ship, and get into the air without the Wraith seeing you, you can head towards the hangar of tis ship."_ Bast also sent along a blueprint of the area in which the Jaffa's ship could land.

"Keep them off me I'll stay out of your line of fire if I can, by me time.," she activates her engines then the stealth system and makes her way to the surface around the Wraith Darts. Giving the large warship clear room to fire safely as she heads down at high speed.

"Of course" Bast said thoughtfuly seeingthe craft vanish, she spoke to Jae, "give me manual control of the smaller weapons Jae, you work on keeping the ship in the air. Let me handle the Wraith." Bast moved over to what looked like a crystal panel, similar to those found on Atlantis that were actual screens for live feeds and such of the city. On the display was a hexegonal like map, with six sided circles making a grid of the area approx ten km round.

Jae nodded and her hologram turned off for a moment. When she came back up, she was holding two holographic slides with some writings on it.

"My lady Bast, you will need the direct neural interface to control the weapons you have designated. I will summon a control chair now."

Behind Bast appeared a control chair similar to Ancient's control chair but some goa'uld and strange technology mixed in it. Jae paused and her eyes became slightly distant.

"Powering up all primary weapons. Powering up all secondary weapons. Powering up of Tertiary weapons is not allowed. Tertiary weapons system requires primary commander's secruity code."

Then she looked at Bast.

"All primary and secondary weapons have been activated. Detecting multiple hostiles. Classification: Wraith fighter vessels. Target: Six five within the outer range, forty five outside the outer range. Twenty targets will be within the optimal firing ranges of the secondary weapons within fifteen seconds."

Jae conjured up an image of the ground below.

"The target ground consists of several rocks with mineral qualities. They are resisting my weapons. It will be another ten minutes until the weapons will make hole enough for the beaming sensors to lock on to the humans."

The Jaffa released a small probe that is sensor shielded and it just sits there, it has fairly advanced systems most likely.

As she nears the planet surface she maneuvers around and hovers a mile away and takes a low profile position for now.

Bast didn't speak right away, but when she did she said simply, "It is best to hold on firing at the ground to make the hole, if a underground explosion were to occur, my people would have very little time to flee the planet. You recall how hard it was just to find this place Jae. Your master and I had scouted for many a year before settling my people here." Bast then looked to the map, and noticed where a small little dot appeared, it was the probe that the youngJaffa had setup. "There is but one outside the ground Jae, a friend to us, consitrat on keeping the ship aloft. _I_ will handle the weapons" Bast took the seat and begain to get a read out of the weapons, and the power output.

Jae paused. Several systems were diverted and invisible tractor beam was locked on to the Jaffa ship. Then she turned her attention to Bast.

"I understand that you are worried about your people. However, I was merely make a hole deep enough to reach the depth the humans are at. The hole would not be more than 1 meter wide in diameter. Unless they can get out of there on their own quickly, we must try this or we should leave them."

"Excuse me if You let me park over where they are perhaps I can use my rings to get them this ship is at full power and I will be far closer and in any case you have fighting to do, plus our disrupting my stealth system.," her ship is losing its stealth system and the Wraith could see her if they look in a few more moments.

"Decide but drop this tractor beam this ship can't handle severl Wraith Darts, I'm a scout not a fighter.," she hits a button and then reinforces the stealth system for a few more moments but is getting a bit nervous.

The first group of Wraith Darts found HwanUng and changed their vector into a attack position. However, HwanUng's range was further then theirs, and automated anti-fighter weapons came on-line. Streaks after streaks of orange coloured bolts of energy, clearly goa'uld technology, fired at the Darts. The Darts took five to six direct hits but they were quickly destroyed. Then second and third group came into range. The Darts fired to no avail. HwanUng's shield was much too strong and advanced for the Wraith weapon on board Darts.

Jae received a subspace transmission with image of Lakshmi. Jae searched the database and recognised her as one of the allies. However, she was curious as to how she came to the Pegasus galaxy, which was supposed to be devoid of Goa'ulds. She sent a cloaked Observer through the StarGate.

Down within the cave network of the Ma'kari the group heard very little other then the all too familiar whine of the Wraith Darts, Teyla was the first to sense them, and John knew what to do, "OK, looks like beaming back up to that ship is out of the question, we lost contact with Rodney, most likely to being too far underground. soon as we are outside you get us into the woods and to the Jumper." John said pointing to the Huntress. Who thankfully only nodded but didn't bother to question his motive for taking control and giving orders.

"Ford, You take point until we are out of here, I'll carry the body. Teyla, you and... her, carry the golden looking stuff, remember, don't touch it, Lets go" John said nodding to Ford who then took the lead, his weapon leading the way towards the entry.

Jae's weapons drilling through the ground made a breakthrough and the hole made the connection with the caves. Jae immediately contacted the humans.

"This is Jae, are you there AutumnStarr? Respond to this message and I can beam you up."

AutumnStarr answered the faint radio call, using her nural connection to the ship to speak, "I am here, however we are still far downwards, a plan had been formed, I feel as if it will work. I trust these humans for some reson and I feel as if they know what they are doing. However we do have the Ore the ship requires." the group down in the cave network got closer to the entry area. but it didn't help the radio signal any.

Jae sighed and attempted to boost the signal.

"AutumnStarr, even though that ore is important, it is not vital. Come closer to the opening I have made, and I can beam you out of the caves. You must hurry. The Wraith are coming, and if their hive ship arrive, I will have to fight it, leaving your position vulnerable."

"If you must fight the Wraith Jae do not worry about us, I sense another nearby, the ship that the humans came here in is also nearby for I have been within it not long ago." AutumnStarr said as the group made it to the cave entry closest to the woods. She spoke to Sheppard, "If you wish to get to your ship, then we must move swiftly. Come"

Jae answered.

"Very well, AutumnStarr. Good luck to you. I must depart from this world lest the Wraith send more ships to this planet. I do not wish to place the Furlings in any danger."

Sheppard led the way behind Ford as the group headed out of the caves and into the woods withthe ore carried between the Huntress, and Teyla, they made good time to the wooded path, and then only to avoid the crisscrossing patterns the Darts were using to pick up the group on the ground.

Soon they made it to the jumper and everyone got in, and the Huntress saw to it that the Ore was strapped down, "Everybody hang on!" John said as he took the pilots seat, he got on his radio, the first person he called was the Jaffa in the ship that had arrived, "Thanks for the cover, I'll buy dinner, lets get off this rock!" Then he radioed the ship, "Rodney this is Sheppard come in."

_HwanUng_ rose higher into the air, fighting back Wraith darts. Then, it exited the atmosphere, immediately opening a hyperspace window and entering it.

"Rodney, this is Sheppard come in, McKay! Hello?" John was all but yelling into his radio for Rodney to answer, but he didn't know that the ship had jumped to hyperspace, heading for Belkan. "Ford get rady to fire up the gate, we're going too... Where was the place Rodney was planning on getting his favorite drink at again?"

"Belkan?" Teyla said looking to Ford, her eyes and face thoughtful as if unsure.

_"He does not like tropical places, so ... Athos?"_ John then nodded, "Ford be ready to dial the gate on my mark, we're going to Athos, soon as we get clear maybe we can raise the Apllo... on second thought... forget Athos, we're going to Atlantis, dial home" John took the Jumper up into the air and headed for space, unknowningly taking the Huntress from the planet below to Atlantis for the first time, though the Huntrwess' own city was one just like Atlantis, only more Furling like.

"Affirm dialing home, ready" Aiden readies the system to auto dial but waits for the mark to activate the sequence After a long pause aiden begins to question if shepperd is paying attention "Sheppard you said wait and I am but I think we have waited way longer then we should have"

Sheppard considers what Ford has said and agrees

"Go ahead punch it dial home"

Sheppard angled the jumper towards the gate and slowed a bit, "ya got you IDC? go ahead and enter it, I'm kinda busy, whoa shit! Everybody hang on!" John took the jumper into a hard turn as a pair of Wraith Darts homed in on them. "Ford, when I make the next pass enter your code and radio througfh to have the gateroom cleared of non estental personell, I don't want people getting blasted by the Wraith"

"10-4 sir" ford hits the dialing timer and readys the radio

Within a minute the Darts turned and fled for the Hive Ship, they knew where the team was going, but they didn't know that the team had a Furling onboard. Legend had been told for years of a race deadlier then the Wraith themselves, who could kill with a truch of their blades.

Within a few minutes Sheppard had lined up the jumper and begian to thread the needle.


End file.
